Two Worlds
by Tea Diva
Summary: The Voltron Force has sworn to defend Planet Arus from King Zarkon. But when Pidge's discovery of five young girls coincides with Haggar's new robeast, they must unite to see it stopped.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: The following takes place between the episodes "The Princess Joins Up" and "The Right Arm of Voltron."**_

**Chapter One: Midnight Meetings**

_Planet Arus, nightfall…_

"Ah, hah! There we go!" announced Pidge triumphantly. He stood back from the telescope, hands on hips and broad smile on his face. His companion grunted.

"I don't know why you bothered fixing that old thing," Lance remarked. Pidge shot him an irritated glance. Lance leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets and skeptical expression on his face.

"I can use it to spot any incoming enemies Zarkon might send!"

"Even though we've got the best defensive network in the galaxy?" Lance countered. Pidge started to protest, then immediately recalled the impressive command center deep within the castle. Sighing in defeat, he gestured toward the telescope.

"Well, at least I can stargaze with it," he mumbled.

Lance smiled wryly. "That's what telescopes are for." He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "That's enough excitement for me. I'm turning in. Don't forget you've got security watch tonight."

"I won't. See you tomorrow," Pidge called, waving to Lance's departing form. After he disappeared into the castle Pidge returned his attention to the telescope, only to see a flash of white light suddenly appear on the horizon. It fell from the sky, vanishing behind the treetops; a faint echo, like distant thunder, sounded immediately afterward. Pidge frowned thoughtfully. Although it might merely be a meteorite, one couldn't be too careful on Arus. Especially with the threat of Zarkon looming.

With this in mind Pidge dashed from the balcony and into the castle. His sprint brought him to the control room, where he found Keith seated at the station Coran usually occupied, a cup of tea set on the console, and what looked to be leftovers from the night's dinner. Keith glanced over his shoulder at hearing Pidge come in.

"What is it, Pidge?"

"I saw a strange light while on the balcony," Pidge reported.

"Zarkon's forces?" Keith asked, frowning.

Pidge shrugged. "That's just it, I don't know. But I'm gonna check it out," he informed his commander. Keith nodded in understanding and depressed a button. The station trembled and rose upward, exposing the elevators that led to the Lions. As Pidge circled toward the third one, Keith advised him to call if he needed backup. Pidge saluted Keith in response before jumping up to take hold of the handlebars. A short ride later found him within the Green Lion, which Pidge piloted for the woods where he'd seen the flash.

"Now, what could that light have been?" he wondered aloud, surveying the darkened treetops. He switched on the scanner programmed to detect life forms, watching as the screen abruptly changed. Several small shapes appeared, which Pidge determined to be animals, before a human-shaped one did. Pidge tried to zoom in on the location, but the thick foliage prevented him from doing so. "Guess I'm going in," he murmured, taking hold of the steering bars and pushing down.

Green Lion descended, touching ground a short distance from the target. Pidge unbelted himself from the pilot's seat and stood. He checked his gun, just in case, then took hold of a flashlight stored in a side compartment. As he exited the opening in Green Lion's head he turned the light on. A cone-shaped beam broke through the darkness, revealing sections of tree boughs. Pidge gulped a little at seeing how the shadowed portions resembled monstrous hands, but soon recovered his poise. Now wasn't the time to be scared.

Pidge dropped effortlessly to the ground and immediately began cursory sweeps with his flashlight. Animals quickly fled as the light approached them, the echo of their movements lost in the darkness. Pidge stopped at a clearing, then gasped. The body of a young girl lay nestled within two massive tree roots. Fearing she might be hurt, Pidge quickly rushed over.

Going to a knee beside her, Pidge leveled the flashlight on her face. Pale skinned, her features sharp in chin and cheek, and short, unruly hair curling around her face, the girl looked like none he had ever seen. Shining his light further down her body, his cheeks reddened at how revealing her clothing was, particularly her top. The fall looked to have pushed it up, exposing a little more flesh than Pidge could effectively handle. Thankful she wasn't awake to witness his embarrassment, he shifted the light back to her face.

And found a pair of topaz-colored eyes staring back at him.

"Whoa!" Pidge cried, just as the girl shrieked. Her bare foot shot out, catching him in the shoulder and knocking him flat on his back. He hit the ground with a pained grunt, but before he could even think of sitting up an arrowhead hovered inches from his nose. Shifting his gaze to the girl, he offered a smile.

"Um, can't we talk about this?"

"Not until you tell me where I am!" the girl retorted, pulling back on the bowstring, her expression indicating she had every intent on using it. Pidge swallowed uneasily.

"I'd feel better if you didn't point that at me. I'm a friend," he explained.

"But _you _aimed a weapon at _me_," she insisted. Pidge blinked at her, confused until he realized she meant his flashlight. Keeping his eye on her, he slowly lifted the light for her to see. She moved her head with the nervous disposition of a bird's, something that struck Pidge as odd.

"You mean this? It's just a flashlight. It won't hurt you. Here," he said, offering it to her. "See for yourself." The girl still looked hesitant, but after a moment she lowered the bow. She snatched the light from him so fast it was a blur. Glad not to be staring at the wrong end of an arrowhead (and what was she doing with such an old-fashioned weapon?) Pidge propped himself on his elbows. The girl turned the light in her hand, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"How do you harness the power of light?" she asked, looking at him with such a serious expression Pidge's brow raised.

"Um. An electrical light bulb powered by an energy pack?" he explained, spacing his words to further illustrate his disbelief. She cocked her head to the side, again reminding him of a bird. "You really don't know, do you?"

"What am I supposed to know?" she asked, her tone revealing she did not like being thought of as unintelligent. Quickly sensing the situation could grow hostile again, Pidge held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Maybe we should start over. My name's Pidge. What's yours?"

The girl regarded him in silence for a long moment. Pidge extended his hand, hoping it would reinforce his intent for peace. Eventually she touched his fingers, curling her own over them lightly. "Anila," she replied.

"Okay, Anila," Pidge said, glad to have earned her trust. He rose to his feet, clapping his uniform pants free from dirt. Anila also stood; when Pidge looked up he blushed again. Apparently she didn't realize how far her shirt was pushed up. "Do you know where you are?"

"No," she admitted with obvious reluctance. "The last thing I remember is being in a strange glen...there were two people there," she murmured thoughtfully, touching her bottom lip with a finger. Pidge tapped his chin, searching his memory for a place that might be the one she spoke of when another voice called Anila's name. She gasped and whirled around, lifting the flashlight so that it revealed the approach of another young girl. She wore her long brown hair in a thick braid, and her clothing looked like a period costume from an Earth magazine he'd seen. She also walked with confidence in spite of her surroundings, giving Pidge the impression she did not frighten easily. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear she was like Keith in that regard.

"Kaia! Did you find the others?" Anila asked, meeting the brunette halfway.

"Yes, but Harmony and Azura are unconscious. Vesta's watching over them now," Kaia answered. Her gaze looked past Anila, curiosity entering her green eyes. "Who's this?"

"He says his name is Pidge," Anila supplied. Pidge took that as his cue to greet Kaia. He went to shake her hand, then paused at recalling the unusual way Anila had done it. Believing it was the way Kaia also shook hands, he lightly touched her fingertips, and smiled. Kaia merely raised a brow. Pidge realized his error and blushed.

"The wind people's greeting?" she said, casting a questioning look Anila's way. Anila only offered a shrug in response. Kaia 'hmphed', then turned to Pidge. Though she couldn't have been much older than the princess, the maturity she displayed made him feel so much younger. Kaia was becoming more and more like Keith by the minute.

"Can you help our friends, Pidge? They need healing assistance," she said. Another old-fashioned term, Pidge thought, but he decided to question it later. He nodded and gestured over his shoulder at where he'd left Green Lion.

"Sure. There's plenty of room for them in Green Lion. Just tell me where they are, and I'll get them to the castle in no time," he assured her.

"Good," Kaia replied, smiling. Amazing how the act transformed her whole face. Pidge found himself blushing with pleasure, while another part of him wondered if their other friends could affect him this way.

Kaia led the way out of the clearing, but without the aid of the flashlight. Though Pidge couldn't be sure, he thought he saw low-hanging tree branches shift aside in order to create an unobstructed path. He looked to Anila for an explanation, but she was busy toying with his light. It didn't seem she was bothered by Kaia's forest wizardry at all. Remembering to question this phenomena, Pidge focused on the task at hand. Strange or not, if there were people in need he'd be only too happy to help.

Up ahead lay another clearing, and, seated before a small fire, another young girl with her red hair styled in two ponytails. She looked over at the three and smiled brightly. "You found Anila! I'm so glad," she exclaimed, rising to embrace Kaia and Anila in turn. Pidge stood off to the side, observing the girl. She was shorter than the other two, her clothing as red as her hair and offset with orange accents. When she spotted Pidge another smile lit her tanned features. "Hi. Are you here to help us?"

Pidge instantly liked her friendly nature. Unable to help himself from acting the role of the hero, he cleared his throat and puffed his chest out. "That I am! If there's someone in distress, I'm the one to call," he boasted. The girl giggled, Kaia wore an indulgent smile. Anila rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If you're done trying to impress Vesta, maybe you ought to point us in the direction of your Green Lion?" Anila reminded him pointedly. Pidge let out a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Kaia stepped toward the girl on the right, Pidge seeing that she had long blonde hair and was wearing a light gray dress. Golden rings sparkled from her fingers. The other girl was curled up on the opposite side of the fire, her long hair covering her like a blanket. Just as he started to ask how they'd carry the girls to Green Lion Kaia knelt down, slid her hands beneath the blonde's body and hoisted her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. The display of strength caused Pidge's brows to lift.

"Will you see to Azura?" Kaia asked, looking to Anila. She nodded and gestured toward the other girl. Pidge's brow furrowed at feeling a sudden rush of wind, but it was nothing compared to the shock of watching Azura's body lift off the ground. Anila stood beside Azura, yet her attention was riveted to the flashlight. Pidge stared open-mouthed at Azura's floating body.

"It must be strange to you," Vesta said at his shoulder. Pidge shifted his gaze her way, only to witness her inserting her hand within the fire. He cried out in shock and rushed to save her. But Vesta retracted her hand, the fire now freely burning over her open palm. She closed her fingers over it, causing the fire to vanish. Pidge gaped. Strange was not the word!

"Pidge? Will you take us to your...Green Lion please?" Kaia requested. Her tone was polite, but her intent was reminiscent of an order. Pidge slowly bowed his head before gesturing that they follow him. As he led them away he reached for the comm-link on his belt and pressed a button.

"Pidge? Did you find what that light was?" Keith's digitized voice asked.

"Um, you _could_ say that." Then, catching sight of Kaia watching him, Pidge turned serious. "Can you have a doctor ready? Two of their friends are hurt."

"Of course. I'll send Sven down there to ready the room. We can talk more about them when you return. Keith out," he said before disconnecting. Pidge replaced the communicator on his belt, then nearly jumped out of his skin as Anila leaned in close.

"That's a strange way of sending messages. Why don't you use the wind?"

"Perhaps they cannot use it the way you can," Kaia reasoned calmly. Anila shrugged and resumed toying with the flashlight. Pidge, for his part, idly wondered just what the others would think of these strange yet fascinating girls. _He_ wasn't sure what to think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Awakened Heart**

_Castle of Lions…_

Sven, having taken his position in the medical ward as per Keith's orders, leaned against the far wall with his arms folded. He supposed he should be tired considering his security shift ended just before Keith's, but thanks to an unexpected case of insomnia, he had been in the lounge reading when the order came. He had agreed in the hopes that the bustling activity would tire him out. But as he waited, his eyes locked on the closed doors, something told him that he wasn't hoping for rest. It seemed as if the sole reason for his insomnia would soon enter those doors. What that could be remained a mystery.

The viewscreen situated above the door flashed to life, drawing Sven's attention. "They've just arrived in the castle. Are you ready down there, Sven?" Keith's image asked.

"All set, Keith," he reported.

"Good. I'll be coming down shortly. Pidge said there's something strange about them, and I want to make sure they're not spies for Zarkon."

"I arranged for Hunk to stand by with the security team," Sven informed him, smiling a little. Keith returned it. Admiration shone in his eyes.

"I knew I could count on you to think ahead. Keith out." The screen went black. Sven shifted his gaze from the screen to the two doctors. They looked both apprehensive and eager, for the news regarding the strangers had spread quickly. Sven then glanced over at the glass compartment at his shoulder, and the laser pistols it held. After a moment he deactivated the safety lock. Never could be too careful.

The doors opened, alerting the doctors. Pidge entered first, still dressed in his green and white pilot's uniform. He greeted the waiting medics with a smile that could only be identified as helpless. Odd, Sven thought. Could there be something about these strangers that Pidge could not properly explain? He soon discovered that indeed was the case the moment he saw them.

A tall, athletic girl entered the room, her blonde companion draped in her arms. She stood with poise that could rival Keith's as her green eyes surveyed her surroundings. Her companion, a shorter red-haired girl, stared in frank awe, one hand pressed against her bosom. Directly behind her came another, dressed in what Sven deduced as remnants of an outfit, a flashlight in one hand, the other planted on her hip. She eyed the room with unquestionable wariness not exhibited by her dark-haired companion. Her jerky movements betrayed the need to be elsewhere, as if she detested being in one place for too long.

And then he saw the girl hovering close to the short-haired one.

Sven didn't understand why his breath caught at seeing her. It seemed to have absolutely nothing to do with the fact she floated.

Pidge directed the two taller girls toward the cots situated in the rooms, his smile encouraging. The brunette approached the cot on the right and gently deposited her friend. One of the doctors began examining her immediately. The other girl gestured, sending her airborne companion sailing toward the second cot. Sven was closer to that one, the proximity allowing him to quickly determine that she was beautiful.

"Now don't you worry, Kaia," Pidge was saying to the brunette. "These guys will fix your friends up in no time. Right, Sven?" he called. Sven, transfixed by the unconscious girl's beauty- no, her mere _presence_- gave himself a little jolt before nodding confirmation to Pidge's words.

"These two were trained on planet Ebb, and there's no finer doctors in the galaxy," he answered. The short-haired one regarded him shrewdly.

"Why does he talk differently than you, Pidge?" she asked. Pidge flushed with embarrassment. He held his hands up, as if to ward off any negativity the girl's statement would generate. The brunette eyed her with displeasure before looking to Sven.

"I apologize. We're just not used to the way your people speak."

"No apology is necessary," Sven replied. He leaned away from the wall, taking the route to the door by way of the second cot. As he happened by his eyes widened slightly. Why did he suddenly smell the ocean? Shaking his head, and wondering if perhaps he was starting to grow weary from exhaustion, he stood before the assembled girls. "My name is Sven," he said, offering his hand. The brunette shook it, surprising Sven with the strength of her grip. The second girl, however, merely grazed his fingertips with her own. The small red-haired one offered both hands, palms facing outward. For a moment Sven did not understand what she meant, but soon deduced he was to mirror her action. Doing so earned a slightly bewildered look.

"You're cool, like water," she stated. Sven regarded her with confusion, but didn't have time to question what she meant. The brunette was in the midst of introducing herself.

"I am Kaia. This is Anila," she began, gesturing toward the scantily clad girl. Anila favored Sven with a brief nod before resuming her intensive study of the flashlight. He exchanged glances with Pidge, who just grinned and offered a shrug. "Harmony is over there," Kaia continued, and Sven glanced at the blonde girl. "Lastly there's Azura."

Sven turned his full attention on Azura, once again unable to comprehend why simply_looking _at her kept him spellbound. If she had this effect on him while unconscious, he couldn't imagine what it would be like when she was awake.

Keith's voice drew Sven back to the present. As he glanced over he found the commander standing before the assembled girls, his arms folded over his chest. Hunk and three security guards stood behind him. "Pidge indicated you were strange to him. I need to see proof that your presence here is not a threat to us," he said, his voice clipped. Vesta eyed him worriedly while Anila smirked.

"Well. _This_ is a fine welcome," she commented sourly. Kaia held up a hand, silencing any further remarks. She faced Keith, head high and shoulders squared.

"What sort of proof do you require aside from our word?" she asked.

"I ask that you surrender your weapons, and agree to being under supervision for the remainder of the night," Keith stated. Kaia bowed her head, as if expecting such a request. She removed her belt and handed her it, plus the sword, to him. Vesta followed suite, placing what looked to be golden throwing knives into the outstretched palm of a guard. Anila's reluctance to part with her bow and arrow was obvious, but soon she complied after receiving a warning glance from Kaia.

Keith looked to Sven, silently requesting that he inspect the two unconscious girls. He found none on Harmony, but when it came time to search Azura his senses were once again teased by the scent of the ocean. The medical room briefly faded, replaced with the familiar sight of the sea back in his home country of Norway. It had been during a chaotic time in his life when he had been seeking an unidentifiable _something_ to give it a reason, a purpose. He had stood by the sea for hours trying to discover the answer. As he recalled, he joined the academy a few days later. Why, then, would being near this girl call up that particular memory?

"Sven? Did you find anything?" Keith questioned. Abruptly the vision vanished, leaving Sven's heart pounding, his breathing shallow. Shaking off the effects of the close contact with Azura, Sven stepped away from her.

"No. She's unarmed," he reported. If Keith took any notice of Sven's strained, whispered voice he chose not to comment. Satisfaction crossed his features, and he turned to Kaia once more.

"Thank you for cooperating. Where are you from?" he asked, the rigid formality he displayed gone.

"We come from Caeher, only we're not certain as to how we arrived in the woods."

"Anila said she remembered a glen and two people. Do you remember that too?" Pidge asked, tilting his head. Kaia held her chin in thought. Vesta too appeared thoughtful, keeping her eyes downcast. After a moment Kaia nodded.

"There is a special glen we were asked to investigate. It was being threatened by an unknown source. Only when we arrived, something happened." She paused, her brow furrowing. "I just can't remember."

"Me either," Vesta added, hanging her head. Anila shook her head, indication enough she remembered nothing other than what Pidge had said. Keith nodded with understanding.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember soon. I will contact the princess and have a room prepared," he said before plucking the comm.-link from his belt. As Keith spoke to the princess Sven's gaze returned to Azura's sleeping form. The doctor looked perplexed about something. Sensing Sven watching him, he looked up.

"Something's wrong. Her temperature is too low," he reported.

"Too low? How?" Sven asked, hearing the panic in his voice. He wondered if anyone else could too.

"Oh, that's normal," Vesta assured them. Attention was drawn to her then, and she blushed slightly at being the center of it. "All the water people are cool. He is, too," she added, gesturing toward Sven. "You only have to worry if she grows too warm. That means she needs to be near water."

"Fascinating," the doctor murmured, glancing down at Azura with surprise. Sven turned a surprised glance of his own in Vesta's direction, wanting to know just why she thought he was 'cool' like water.

"All right, everything's set," Keith said, replacing his communicator. "Pidge? Can you show them to their rooms? They're on the level above ours."

"You got it," Pidge replied. He gestured for the girls to follow him. Vesta and Anila did so, but Kaia approached Keith.

"I want to search the clearing where we landed tomorrow, if at all possible. The earth may be able to give me a clue about how we got here, and what to do to return," she said. Keith bowed his head, though Sven saw a brief flash of confusion in regards to her referring to the earth as a sentient being.

"That will be fine. Doctors, please contact Coran the moment their friends awaken," Keith instructed before departing alongside Kaia. Sven remained where he was, strangely compelled to stay and watch over Azura even though there was no need for it. Rubbing his eyes, he exhaled and decided that perhaps it was better to retire. He bid the doctors good night, then strolled through the exit. He could not shake the feeling of eyes watching him as he left.

* * *

After Pidge showed the girls to their rooms he was pointedly reminded about his security watch. Grimacing a little, for it was obvious he wanted to spend more time with them, Pidge gave a reluctant goodbye before leaving. Keith instructed them on how to open the door and what button to press should they need assistance, then also took his leave. Two guards stood across the hall, watching the opening without expression. Anila reached for the button said to operate the doors, giving a little start when it closed with a _whoosh._

"What a strange world this is," she remarked. Turning on her heel, she immediately sought the embrasure by the window and sat down. "I still don't see why they need to guard us like we're thieves," she muttered.

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Kaia said philosophically, assuming a position near the window and leaning against the wall.

"Well, whatever they are, I don't like them," Anila declared. Kaia said nothing, seemingly distracted. Vesta settled onto one of the beds, poking the pillow with curious hesitation before lying down.

"Why did Harmony and Azura faint, but we didn't?" she questioned.

Kaia shrugged. "There's no way to know for certain until they wake up. I only hope they have clearer memories of what happened. It may help us determine our best way home," she said. Vesta nodded, but something in Kaia's voice troubled her. Before she could question it a chime sounded, causing Vesta to lift her head and look around. Kaia and Anila mirrored her before all turned as one at hearing the door slide open. A young woman with long blonde hair and dressed in a pink gown entered, a tray in her hands. Atop it were four teacups surrounding a teapot. Plates laden with cookies could also be seen.

"I know it's late and you must be very tired, but I wanted to extend my personal welcome to you. I've brought tea," she said kindly. Placing the tray upon a table set in front of an L-shaped sofa, she rose to her full height and bowed to the girls. "I'm Princess Allura."

As introductions were made, Vesta couldn't help but compare Allura to Harmony's mother, Lady Helena. Both had the same regal bearing, although the princess seemed more down to earth. This was demonstrated in her warm smile. It was enough to draw Vesta from the bed to the sofa. Kaia soon joined her, and, eventually, Anila.

"Pidge told me some fascinating things, but I wanted to hear it from you. Tell me about where you're from," the princess inquired, pouring tea into the three cups set before the girls. Vesta and Anila both looked to Kaia, who leaned forward. Vesta knew she was better equipped to explain than them.

"Caeher is a world governed by the elements. My friends and I are called elemental tamers. Each of us is born from and borne to wield a specific element. I am Earth, Vesta is Fire and Anila is Wind," Kaia began. Allura looked first to Vesta, then Anila. Fascination shone in her blue eyes. "Azura is Water, and Harmony is Light."

"Are you saying you each can control the element you were born to?" Allura asked, awed.

"To a certain extent," Kaia replied. "No one can fully harness the power of the elements. Attempting to do so would result in madness. The bulk of our power exists within what we call avatars."

"Avatars?"

"They are the spiritual essence of the element given flesh. Generally they assume a shape best suited to their element. My avatar, Thraaeohg, for example, is a buck. He uses this form to travel with me, as well as train me to better understand the Earth," Kaia continued. She paused for a moment, Vesta able to see worry enter her green eyes. "If we do not find a way back to our world soon, we will be in great danger."

"Why?" Allura breathed.

"Without our avatars we will lose power, and, eventually, our lives. We are united in body and soul. If something befalls one, the other experiences it too," Kaia answered quietly. Allura leaned back, concern clearly visible in her eyes.

"Isn't there any other way to prevent that from happening?"

"Complete immersion in the element is one method," she answered. Knowledge lit her eyes as she added, "It might be a good idea to keep Harmony near a natural light source, and to have Azura placed within water. Exposure to them may hasten their recovery." When Allura promised to mention that to the doctors Kaia's expression turned serious. "It's very important that we return to Caeher as soon as possible. The glen must be protected."

"We'll do everything we can to help," Allura promised with a determined nod.

The tension seemed to melt from Kaia the instant she smiled. "Thank you, Princess. And thank you for offering us your hospitality. I assume that you are on some kind of constant alert, if Keith's precautions were any indication."

Allura bowed her head. "Yes. We live in terrible times now. Many of my people were taken as slaves by King Zarkon," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then, recalling she had guests, she wiped them away and stood. "I'm sorry to have troubled you. Good night," she said before departing. After Allura vanished Kaia stared into her teacup, a frown on her face.

"Kaia? What is it?" Vesta asked worriedly. "Are you concerned about Princess Allura?" she added, knowing Kaia's inherent dislike for injustice.

"It's Thraaeohg. No matter how hard I try, I cannot sense him. I know he was with me when we entered that glen."

"Gaaledin was too," Anila seconded, placing the teacup back onto its saucer so fast some of the liquid spilled over the rim. "Is Erifaame here?" she asked, directing her question to Vesta. Vesta closed her eyes, searching for her avatar's presence. Usually she could sense him within; the space he once occupied felt cold, empty. She shivered and shook her head.

"No. Oh, what if they were lost? What will we do then?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"That's why we need Harmony awake and well. If we were to become too weak she could summon our avatars to us. She has that capability," Kaia reminded them.

"Yes, and using it involves draining _us _of our power. It's too risky," Anila said.

"But if it's the only option-" Kaia pressed, pausing when Vesta spoke over her.

"Wait! Azura might be fine."

"What makes you say that?" Anila questioned, raising a skeptical brow.

"Well, when I touched hands with Sven I could sense the water inside him. If he were to use it to replenish her power, maybe she could still help Harmony even after she uses our powers."

"If you ask me, I think Sven has other things in mind aside from replenishing Azura's power," Anila drawled.

"Water people have a natural alluring ability. And if what Vesta says is true, then it's only because the water inside Sven is reacting to Azura," Kaia pointed out.

"See? Azura will be safe," Vesta said, smiling with relief.

"That doesn't help the rest of us once our power starts fading," Anila said curtly. Vesta bowed her head, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Kaia placed a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders.

"The earth here will tell me what we need to know, Vesta. Don't worry- we won't be gone long enough to become too weak to use our powers. I think we should try to rest. Hopefully Harmony and Azura will be awake tomorrow, and we can focus on returning home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Discovery**

_The next morning…_

Pidge hummed a merry tune as he strolled down the hallway. The edict Keith imposed now gone, Pidge was determined to further welcome their strange, new guests. Thus he walked, a little unsteadily, in the direction of their room, a pile of various magazines, books and board games in his arms. He went over the events of last night, wondering how Keith could even think they were a threat. Though they used magic, it wasn't evil. Besides, they were a lot prettier than that old witch, Haggar. A silly grin crossed his features at recalling Vesta. Maybe she'd like to go for another ride in Green Lion...

As Pidge turned the corner, the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet sounded, the ones responsible darting between his legs. He gave a surprised shout, but it was too late. Down he went, his neatly organized burden falling all around him. Irritated, Pidge shook his fist in the direction of the retreating space mice. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The largest of them stopped, turned. It hopped up and down, pointing its tiny arm in the direction of the kitchens. Pidge scowled as he began collecting the scattered magazines. "Always thinking about food. You're as bad as Hunk." All the mice began gesturing, obviously determined to get Pidge to follow. When he refused the largest one squeaked its discontent before running off. Pidge, now having gathered everything, slowly rose to his feet. "Aw, go eat then! You're missing out on meeting the girls," he called over his shoulder. Then, turning up his nose, he started walking again.

He hadn't gone five paces before bumping into Lance. Startled, he dropped back a step. Peering above the book on the top of his pile, he found Lance staring back at him with a brow raised.

"What are you doing?" He paused, his gaze resting on a magazine sliding out from between two board games. "Isn't that from the lounge?"

"Haven't you heard?" Pidge countered excitedly. Lance's blank expression made Pidge sigh. "I can't believe you don't know!"

"And what is that?" Lance asked, crossing his arms.

"We have guests in the castle."

"Guests," Lance repeated flatly. He pulled a magazine free and placed it on the top of the pile. "Why would they need all of this? If they're guests, wouldn't their room already have something like this in it?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Pidge answered, smiling helplessly. Brightening, he added, "You should come with me."

"Might as well," Lance replied. "You make them sound very interesting."

"Oh they are," Pidge affirmed. Lance relieved some of Pidge's burden and followed him down the hall. At reaching the doorway to the girls' room Pidge pressed a button. "Wait till you meet them," he enthused as the doors slid open. "They're-"

"Not here," Lance interrupted.

"What?" Pidge cried, looking in. Sure enough, the room was empty. Only the rumpled beds and tray set on the table indicated any kind of occupancy. Pidge crossed into the room, the board games in his arms shifting in his haste. Where could they be? Frowning with determination, Pidge placed them on the nearest bed and turned to Lance. "Let's go find them."

For the next half hour the two scoured the hallways, questioning everyone they came across but always receiving the same answer: none had seen them. It was Lance who suggested they go to the command center to use the security cameras. Pidge agreed, though he wondered why he didn't think of that first. On the way there they passed the kitchens, the delectable scents drawing their attention. Deciding it was better to work on a full stomach, especially since he skipped breakfast in his haste to gather the magazines and other items, Pidge directed his strides for the kitchen doors. Upon entering both were treated to the sight of Hunk gorging himself on cake.

"Big surprise, you're down here," Lance drawled with a knowing smile. Hunk glanced over at his teammates, grinned around a mouthful of food and resumed eating. Pidge was about to ask Hunk if he'd seen the girls when he noticed the table was laden with food. It looked like the chef was preparing a banquet for not just Arus, but all the planets in the Alliance! Smiling his delight, Pidge pranced over to the table to get a closer look at the dishes. He perused several plates before deciding on a bowl of tiny drumsticks. After taking one bite his eyes lit up. Why, it was delicious! The cook never prepared meals that tasted this good before. He smiled as he took another bite. If only the girls could see this.

"I don't understand how you can eat that," Lance scoffed. Pidge scowled up at him. Lance wore a sarcastic grin and shrugged. "Sure, it's better than bread and water but-" Pidge cut him off by shoving a muffin into his mouth. His reaction was comical, generating a chuckle from the other two. He wrenched the muffin free, seemingly unaware of the crumbs that stuck to his cheeks.

"That's not funny," Lance told them, frowning. "Like I said, this…" he paused, chewing thoughtfully. Pidge and Hunk ceased eating in favor of watching Lance's reaction. All at once a broad smile formed on his lips. "This is the best-tasting food I've ever had!" he cried happily. He immediately sat down at the table, curling his arms over the plates nearest him and pulling them closer. "When did the chef suddenly learn to cook?" Lance wondered, popping a cookie into his mouth the instant he'd finished the muffin.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it!" exclaimed a delighted voice. Pidge, recognizing it as Vesta's, peered around Lance and smiled. She wore an apron that was much too long for her, and a white kerchief around her hair. Her hands clutched a wooden spoon, the end of it dripping with water.

"Yeah, this is the best. I take back what I said about you," Lance replied around a mouthful. Distracted as he was, he had no idea who he was talking to. Pidge stifled a laugh, deciding not to make the introductions just yet.

"Would you like more?" Vesta asked. Lance snatched up an empty plate, turned and presented it to her. The eager smile he wore suddenly vanished as soon as he saw her. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, but no sound emerged. It was then Pidge realized he wasn't looking at Vesta but behind her. A quick glance of his own revealed just what it was that astounded Lance.

Various pots and pans boiled, sizzled, or simmered above open flames on each available stove. And standing before it all was Vesta, a sunny smile on her face.

Lance sprang from his chair, the abrupt movement knocking it and a plate of drumsticks over. He pointed at the kitchen, panic in his eyes. "Fire! Get out of the way!" he cried, reaching for Vesta's arm and pulling her aside. Snatching a pitcher from the table, he rushed toward the nearest flame. Vesta quickly inserted herself in front of Lance, her arms spread to either side. Just as she opened her mouth to warn him Lance thrust the pitcher forward, splashing its contents all over her. Pidge and Hunk gasped at the same time, nearly tripping over the other in their haste to see if she was okay. As soon as Pidge neared her his eyes widened. The water that soaked her hair, face and top of her shirt dried in seconds.

"What the…?" Lance managed, confused. Looking apologetic, Vesta turned toward the flames and flicked a finger. The fires died out. Pidge abruptly recalled the way she had snuffed out the fire in the clearing, once again finding himself in awe of her abilities.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," Vesta said to Lance. She offered her hands, palm out, to him. "My name is Vesta. What's yours?"

Lance continued to watch her, apparently unsure of what to do or say. After a moment he touched hands with her and introduced himself, all the while looking bewildered. "Um. Sorry about the water," he said after he'd pulled his hands away.

Vesta smiled. "It's all right. I should have realized that you're not used to seeing fire like that." Her smile widened. "Is there anything else you'd like? The princess said I could use any of the ingredients here, and a lot of them work very well with recipes from my world," she explained, returning to the stoves and igniting each fire with a mere gesture. Lance, for his part, simply continued to stare.

The doors swung open at that moment, admitting Anila. She strolled past the table, plucking an apple from a bowl on her way. After she settled onto a counter, which earned Vesta's protest, Lance slowly looked over at Pidge. Pidge could read the question in Lance's eyes before he said it.

"Maybe you should sit down for this one, Lance. It's a long story," he suggested sheepishly. Lance sank into the nearest chair. Behind him Vesta stirred whatever was simmering within a large pot, humming to herself. Anila bit into her apple, watching the boys thoughtfully.

"I'm all ears," Lance declared.

* * *

Kaia, having just returned from her outing to the woods, frowned as she made her way to the room assigned she and her friends. The earth hadn't given her the answer she was hoping for. All it mentioned was something about a bright light, and since light was not her element, Kaia's only hope was to return there with Harmony. Even if she didn't remember what exactly transpired in the glen, there was a chance that the light, whatever it was, could provide a clue.

Once she entered the hallway Kaia suddenly stopped. She found she couldn't recall where the medical room was. Fortunately a guard happened by, and she flagged him down. "How can I help you?" he asked kindly. Kaia recognized him as one of the guards that had watched over them last night. He had also been the one to return their weapons.

"I want to go to the medical room," she said.

He smiled before gesturing toward the far end of the corridor. "There's an elevator that will take you to it down there. Just ride it all the way to the sub basement level," he explained. Kaia nodded again, though the terms he used sounded alien to her. The guard saluted her, then departed. Kaia walked the short distance to the elevator, pausing again as she studied the panel. What button operated them?

At hearing footsteps behind her she turned, finding Sven approaching the elevator. He glanced down at her, seemingly aware of her confusion. "You want to go down?" Sven asked. At Kaia's nod he depressed a glowing yellow button. The doors slid open with a soft whir. She couldn't help but give a slight start. This castle held so many strange secrets.

Sven entered first, standing a respectable distance on the opposite side of the elevator. Kaia followed him inside. After the doors closed the floor shifted slightly, knocking her off balance. Feeling Sven's eyes on her, she looked up. He wore a small smile. "You're not used to all this technology, are you?"

"There's nothing like this on Caeher," she admitted, steadying herself by leaning against the wall. "Doors that open by pressing buttons, this moving room. Oh, and that strange beast Pidge had. What was it again?"

"A robot lion," Sven answered, his arms folding over his chest. Kaia could identify the outline of muscle, and how it tensed. "We use them to fight King Zarkon."

"The princess told us about him. He sounds terrible," Kaia said, frowning.

Sven bowed his head. "He's a tyrant. He's destroyed most of this planet already, but we'll stop him by using Voltron."

"Voltron? What is that?" Kaia asked.

"A powerful robot. The princess's father King Alfor created him for the benefit of the universe. So long as we have Voltron, there's hope," Sven explained, his voice echoing his determination. Kaia glanced away, thinking about the duty she and her friends had in defense of Caeher. In spite of the fact this world was so different from her own, the promise to uphold peace knew no boundaries. Knowing the world was in danger even now sparked Kaia's anger. If only they could help...

The elevator stopped at the sub basement. The doors slid open, exposing the interior of the medical room. Both doctors were there, standing vigil over where Harmony and Azura lay. Kaia smiled, pleased to see that Princess Allura had followed her advice. A shaft of sunlight shone on Harmony, while Azura rested within a large tank of water. She was wrapped in a white towel from neck to thigh.

As Sven and Kaia stepped further in one of the doctors turned and gestured them over. "This recovery is nothing short of a miracle. Last night I didn't have any expectations, but just by shining sunlight on her, she's come around. Why, if she needed water as well I'd say she was a plant," he said, chuckling. Sven looked surprised, but Kaia just smiled.

"Has she awakened yet?"

"Once or twice, but only for a few moments," the doctor answered as Kaia approached her bedside. She stared down at Harmony's peaceful face, relieved to see that color had returned to her cheeks. Just a few more hours and her recovery would be complete.

"And Azura?" she questioned. Sven's attention was immediately drawn to her, giving Kaia the impression she had been the sole reason he came down here.

"No change," reported the second doctor solemnly. Kaia frowned. Azura should be as close to recovery as Harmony. What could be holding her back?

"Wait a moment," the doctor said, interrupting Kaia's thoughts. "There's something happening...I think she's waking up!"

Kaia rushed over to Azura, sensing Sven right behind her. Azura's face changed, the slack expression replaced with one of awareness. One of her arms slowly lifted from the water, her fingers stretching in search of something. Kaia's eyes widened when Azura came into contact with Sven's hand. Her eyes slowly lifted, seeing not Kaia but Sven. He stared down at her with undisguised awe. A spark came alive in that moment, reflected in Sven's dark eyes and Azura's face. His hand gently, tenderly, squeezed hers. And she smiled at him.

A blaring alarm shattered the moment. For an instant Sven looked torn between needing to leave and wanting to stay, but when an unfamiliar voice warned of incoming enemies he released Azura's hand and rushed off. The doctor abandoned Azura's bedside to go to the doorway, which he sealed by pressing a button.

"Kaia...?" Azura whispered, confusion in her voice.

Kaia took Azura's hand, the one Sven had touched, and held it. Warmth from their brief contact lingered. "It's all right, Azura. We're not home but we're safe," Kaia assured her. Azura closed her eyes, exhaled slowly.

"I know," she murmured. Kaia furrowed her brow, but a sudden quaking nearly knocked her off her feet. A rumbling, like faint thunder, sounded afterward.

"What's happening?" Kaia cried, forced to grip the edge of the tank as another quake jolted the castle to its foundations.

"We're under attack!" wailed the doctor closest to Harmony. The girl came to at his voice, reacting to her surroundings with a frightened yelp. Kaia raced over before Harmony succumbed to full-blown panic. Upon seeing her tears filled Harmony's eyes, and she threw her arms around Kaia with startling strength. Relieved that they had at last awakened, Kaia's concerns turned to Anila and Vesta.

"What's the quickest way out of here?" she demanded the doctors.

"There's another elevator past this room. It leads to the command center," one of them answered breathlessly. "I'll show you!"

Kaia answered with a curt nod. Coaxing Harmony off the bed, she went to Azura and easily lifted her from the tank. Harmony, despite her obvious confusion, still had the wits to grab Azura's clothing from a nearby chair. Ignoring Azura's murmured protests that she could walk, Kaia took off after the departing doctors.

The castle trembled again, causing pieces of the ceiling to collapse. Debris rained down directly in their path, which forced the four to split up in order to sidestep them. A strange grating noise attracted Kaia's attention then; glancing up, she gasped at seeing a slice of the ceiling fall away. The doctors saw it too and froze, throwing their hands up in a protective yet helpless gesture. Just before it hit a familiar flash of light appeared, arcing directly above them. The section of ceiling smacked against the barrier, then slid harmlessly aside. The doctors stared slack-jawed at Harmony, but soon gratitude shone in their eyes. Kaia commended Harmony's quick thinking with a nod before following the doctors into the elevator.

It reached its destination quickly, the doctors departing first. Kaia finally gave in to Azura's insistence and set her on her feet, but she grasped the girl's hand tightly. Gesturing for Harmony to follow, Kaia set off in the direction of their room. Guards thundered past them, shouting orders to man the turret guns (whatever they were) in the defense of the castle. Maids huddled close together, releasing shrieks of terror with each quake. Their fear would have been catching had Kaia allowed herself to feel it.

Rounding a corner, they came upon a hallway lined with a flat pane window. Azura ducked into a side room, emerging moments later fully dressed. Kaia prepared to leave when she suddenly stopped, transfixed by what she saw outside. Harmony and Azura also looked, as speechless as she at the scene. A red blur passed the window, Kaia able to identify the shape of a hind leg and long, silver tail before gasping. This must be one of those robot lions Sven told her about! The red lion was soon joined by a green, black, blue and yellow one. All five hovered in midair directly before the window, the blue one being the closest.

"There you are!" called a relieved voice. Harmony turned at the sound of it, crying Anila's name as she rushed to embrace the wind child. Vesta went for Azura, throwing her arms around her waist. After Kaia was similarly greeted Anila gave a start. "What are all _those?"_ she asked, pointing at the scene outside. Kaia looked, witnessing the arrival of dozens of small flying objects. They swarmed around the lions, their attacks drawing them apart. One chased the green lion, hitting it with a thick beam of light. Vesta's hands flew up to her mouth.

"That's Pidge's! Kaia, can't we help them?" she begged.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Anila countered, never taking her eyes off the battle. "We don't have our avatars. We're useless," she finished bitterly. Vesta bit her lower lip, her eyes shining with tears. Harmony went to her side, placing an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Azura bowed her head.

Kaia watched the battle with a steadily deepening frown. The small objects darted in between the lions, creating confusion among them. Those that slipped by directed their assault on the castle itself, causing it to tremble under the force of their attacks. Castle folk shrieked more and more with each tremor, and many of them cried out for help. Kaia focused on these sounds of distress as she remembered Princess Allura's explanations of King Zarkon. Her hand clenched into a fist. Anila was wrong. Powerless? One day, perhaps. But _never_ useless.

"We're going to help them," she declared. Vesta smiled in relief, as did Azura and Harmony. Anila gaped at her as if Kaia had suddenly lost her mind.

"How can we?" she asked. "You know as well as I do that whatever power we have left, we need to hold onto!"

"Yes, I know that. But didn't you ever consider bonding with the elements _here_?" Kaia said, a bit more sharply than intended. The battle outside was heating up, and she was impatient to be of assistance. Anila's expression blanked, indicating she hadn't thought about it. Worry still shone in her eyes. At seeing it Kaia's impatience ebbed, and she touched the wind child's shoulder. "I know it's frightening without our avatars, but we must help. We were raised with this in mind."

Anila stared at the window in silence. The blue and yellow lion made passes, their roars causing the glass to shudder. Somehow seeing them brought Anila's confidence back, and she returned her gaze to Kaia. "What did you want us to do?"

Kaia couldn't keep the smile from her face. Though Anila's fears were well-grounded, she knew she could count on the girl's support. "You come with me outside. The rest of you-"

"I'm coming too," Azura informed her. When Kaia glanced at her Azura's blue-gray eyes shone with determination. "I was able to bond with the water here while I was asleep. The lake outside will be very useful to me," she explained. Kaia studied Azura, trying to discover if this newfound strength truly came from bonding with the water, or Sven. But the warrior in her could not deny the advantage Azura's abilities would give them, and she nodded agreement. There would be time to discuss what happened in the medical room later.

"Anila and Azura are with me. Harmony, see if the princess can show you to an outdoor balcony. Your light shields should be able to prevent the castle from sustaining too much damage. Vesta, go with her," Kaia ordered.

"I know where the princess is. She took me on a tour of the, the…control room before I made breakfast," Vesta said, her brow furrowing slightly at the alien term. Harmony acknowledged the girl before lightly touching her cheek. She did the same for the others, then extended her hand. Golden rings topped with blue, red, green and white gems sparkled in the sunlight. Each girl touched a ring according to her element: Kaia green, Vesta red, Azura blue, and Anila white. Harmony divided her gaze among them and smiled.

"May the Light protect us all…"

"And the Elements bind with it," the girls replied in unison, finishing the ritual. They separated, three heading for the front entrance while Vesta led Harmony to the control room.

When Kaia, Azura and Anila exited the hallway they paused at the sight of a steady stream of guards racing past. One shouted orders for them to hurry, for the enemy had sent ground troops. The girls quickly mixed in with the crowd. Together they advanced upon the castle gate. As soon as it opened Kaia witnessed a small army of foot soldiers headed their way. The guards assumed positions to either side of the door, leaving a large space directly ahead. It was here Kaia took her place, pulling her sword free from its sheath and setting it defensively. Anila raced ahead, and, supported by a gust of wind, launched herself into the air. Azura broke away from the group for the lake. Kaia took a deep breath, called upon the earth, and rushed toward the approaching soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Unity and Division**

Keith's grip tightened on the controls as he attempted to maintain his balance in the wake of an attack. The ship responsible appeared from beneath Black Lion, only to explode the instant Keith released a missile. But it was just one down. There were still many to go.

Flipping on the view screen, he took in the status of his teammates. Lance and Sven held off incoming enemies with combination attacks. Hunk opted for a more direct approach, propelling Yellow Lion through as many as three ships at a time. As for Pidge, he steered Green Lion away from the castle, taking his pursuers with him. Keith frowned. The ships succumbed to the attacks easily, but each new group that appeared drew the Lions further and further apart. It was a calculated move, one Keith grudgingly approved. If this kept up they'd never be able to form Voltron by the time the real battle began.

A warning signal flashed, turning the cockpit from steel gray to red. Keith glanced up in time to witness a new collection of Doom ships zeroing in on him. Pulling back on the controls, he maneuvered Black Lion so he was on a crash course for the ships. The Lion's claws and teeth cut through them effortlessly.

"That's how it's done!" Hunk proclaimed over the telecomm. Keith smiled in response, but soon his joy dissipated. One of the ships managed to escape with a badly damaged wing. It descended toward the castle, and out of range of the cannons that lit up the sky with pale blue light. An unprotected open balcony lay in its path, the very same Princess Allura had delivered her message of hope to her distraught planet. If that ship exploded on the balcony, and the fires reached the control center- Keith didn't want to think about that. Especially if the princess were to get injured. Soaring for the dying craft with the intent to finish it off, he suddenly spotted a bright flash of light.

"Hey! I saw that same light the other night when the girls appeared!" Pidge gasped.

Keith didn't put much thought into the coincidence, or what meaning it could have. The craft came into contact with an invisible shield and bounced off. A gunner on the northeast corner of the castle shot it down. Keith looked back to the balcony, his brows lifting at the fact that a lone girl was the source of the shield. She stood with her arms thrust forward, as if she were holding an invisible enemy at bay. Even from this distance Keith could see the strain it was having on her.

"Drive the ships away from the castle, and fast! I don't know how long she can keep that shield up," Keith told his team. Lance's face appeared on the circular view screen directly to Keith's right. He looked both shocked and pleased.

"I wouldn't worry about the castle, Keith. Look at what's going on at the front gate!"

"What? What's happening?" Pidge piped up excitedly. Keith had just changed the view on his screen when Pidge let out a low whistle. "Wow…I didn't know they could do _that_!"

A collection of robot soldiers had dared try a ground assault, only to be forced back by the combined efforts of the castle's guards and three of their new friends. Kaia wielded a sword with skill equal to Keith's own, never missing a beat. Arrows shot by an airborne Anila pierced guns, causing them to explode within the robots' hands. Water commanded by Azura spilled over onto the walkway, washing reinforcements away.

"Incredible," Sven breathed.

"You can say that again," Lance added in astonishment. More commentary sounded from Hunk and Pidge, which Keith absently listened to. Any remaining suspicions he had about the girls' intentions vanished the longer he watched them fight. No spy, Zarkon's or otherwise, would so willingly lend a hand. Relieved that they need not fear betrayal from within, Keith led the assault on the remaining ships. Soon none save the command ship remained.

"Now it's Yurak's turn!" Hunk stated with enthusiasm. Yellow Lion ascended for the command ship, a sword appearing in its jaws. Just as it prepared to cut into the ship another warning blared from Keith's computer.

"Watch out, Hunk! There's a robeast coming up behind it!" he cried, but it was too late. The robeast manifested alongside the ship, reaching out to smack Yellow Lion away. Hunk was launched backwards, and he would have crash-landed if Sven hadn't intercepted Yellow Lion. The two collided in mid-air, resulting in both pilots grunting from the impact, but they were otherwise all right. Keith clenched his teeth as he watched the robeast drop to the ground. It was riddled with cannons and sharp spikes, two of which it grabbed and pulled from its body. Setting them in its hands like swords, the robeast swiped at the treetops directly below it. A large group of them broke away, falling to the forest floor with a thud. It had made the first move. Keith was only too happy to counterattack.

"Ready to form Voltron!"

* * *

Azura stood, momentarily paralyzed by the presence of the enormous monster, but hearing Kaia's distressed cry snapped her out of it. The fear turned into concern, and Azura raced to Kaia's side. The earth child had dropped to a knee, one hand over her heart. A thin film of sweat beaded her brow. Anila, having touched ground the moment Azura reached Kaia, looked down at them worriedly. 

"What happened, Kaia?" Anila asked. Azura wrapped an arm around Kaia's shoulder, her eyes widening at how Kaia trembled. She was the bravest and strongest of them all; seeing her reduced to this was upsetting.

"I'm…all right," Kaia managed through clenched teeth. She sucked in a few deep breaths, then touched Azura's arm. She rose to her feet, resisting the urge to help Kaia as she stood, albeit uneasily. "That monster cutting down those trees…I can't remember feeling that kind of pain," she murmured.

"Thraaeohg probably shielded you from a lot of it," Anila reasoned. At the mention of Kaia's avatar Azura suddenly realized that her own Tirisekaal was not with her. Ordinarily this would have sent her into a panic, but she felt none. In fact, there was a curious feeling that someone was indeed with her in the same fashion as Tirisekaal. She felt for this presence with her empathy, but it was either too new or too far for her to identify.

"We don't know where our avatars are," Anila said, drawing Azura's attention. Something flashed in Anila's topaz eyes- knowledge, perhaps, as she added, "Although you don't seem to be the worse for it. Maybe Vesta was right."

"Right about what?" Azura asked in confusion. The monster suddenly roared, causing all three girls to jump.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now we have bigger problems," Kaia said, frowning in the monster's direction. "That thing is too powerful for us in our current state. Where are the Lions?" she wondered, partially to herself. Anila looked up, her eyes widening.

"There! I see them!" she reported before a blinding light flashed. Azura shielded her eyes. Her sensitivity to light was unusually high due to having spent nearly her entire life underwater. She began to feel slightly disoriented, a symptom that often followed the initial pain. Already her legs threatened to give out from beneath her.

A hand gripped her arm and jerked her back. The brightness dimmed considerably, allowing Azura to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, then turned. Harmony stood beside her, a relieved smile on her lips. "I was afraid we'd lose you again."

"What happened?" Azura asked. Kaia, Anila and Vesta joined them, the former two still bleary-eyed. Harmony stepped out of the gate, her head angled upward. The sky outside was still bright with light, but it did not affect her; light was, after all, her element. Her brows lifted and her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp.

"Well? What do you see?" Anila pressed anxiously.

"The five Lions, changing somehow. They're attaching themselves to one another. Oh!" she gasped. Anila darted outside, eager to see for herself. The light had dimmed significantly, allowing Azura to investigate. Standing close to Anila, with Kaia and Vesta behind, Azura lifted her gaze heavenward. Gasps echoed all around as a giant figure emerged from the sky. Somehow, in spite of its size and strangeness, Azura knew this to be a friend. Who was this creature?

"Voltron," Kaia breathed in awe. As she spoke his name Voltron touched ground across from the monster. It reacted to Voltron's presence with an angry snarl, then yanked free one of the spikes growing out of its shoulder. Wielding it like a sword, the monster dashed toward Voltron. Voltron simply stood there, almost nonchalantly, before he reached up to take hold of the elongated spike. His hand, the same shape and color of the green lion, clamped its jaws over the spike. It split right down the middle. The monster attempted a follow-up attack only to get knocked aside by a well-placed kick.

"This Voltron is also the five Lions?" Anila questioned, looking to Harmony. She nodded. Voltron grappled with the creature as she spoke, emerging triumphant once again as he threw it over his shoulder. It landed on the walkway stretching across the lake, causing a slight tremor to shake the ground. All save Kaia held onto something to keep from falling.

Voltron approached the fallen monster, which attempted to regain its balance by driving a spike into the ground. As it did so Voltron brought his hands together, then slowly drew them apart. A shining sword manifested between them, which he gripped with his right hand and hoisted triumphantly. By the time the beast stood it was already too late; Voltron's sword cut through its body. The two halves fell in opposite directions before exploding. Voltron stood above the remains of the enemy, his yellow-eyed gaze fixed on the castle. The remaining flying objects quickly retreated into the distance.

Cheers rose up from behind them as castle folk and guards pushed past the awestruck girls on their way to greet Voltron. He waved to them with his left hand, then rose into the sky. People's heads turned as they followed Voltron's aerial sweep of the castle. Men wore smiles, women were in tears, and children danced about. The overall relief and joy emanating from the crowd flooded Azura's empathic senses, resulting in her eyes watering. Voltron was not only a savior to them. He was their hope.

"Come on, let's go meet them! The princess said they'll return to the control room," Vesta said excitedly, grabbing onto Azura's hand and pulling her along before she could say a word. Vesta led her down steel gray hallways adorned with multiple flashing lights. All of it was very strange to Azura. Stranger still was Vesta's error-free navigation of the hallways. It made Azura wonder just how long she had been unconscious.

The thought fled her mind when Vesta dragged her into a brightly lit room. A large window was on the opposite wall, and showing the front of the castle (but how could a window that wasn't there do that?). A single chair sat atop a raised platform, where an elderly gentleman dressed in brown stood. A young woman in pink was at his side. Four mice perched on her shoulders, giving Azura the impression they were her pets.

"I'm so happy your friends are awake now, Vesta," she said, stepping off the dais to meet them halfway. Vesta released Azura's hand to embrace her. She giggled as the mice moved down her arm to stand on Vesta's shoulders. She patted each little head with fondness. The older man joined them, a smile on his face as he divided his gaze among the girls.

"As diplomat of the Arus royal family, I want to extend my gratitude for your assistance in this battle. I am Coran, and you are welcome here," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Coran," Kaia replied, inclining her head. "We're bound by an oath to protect our world from evil. We could do no less for your home."

"Something we will do everything in our power to help you return to. If there's anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. We are at your service," Coran added. Kaia nodded to him in response. Just then a chime sounded. Coran and the young woman exchanged smiles, then turned as one as the dais suddenly lifted of its own accord. Watching it reminded Azura of how the Walkway of the Moon stretched from the ground level of her home of Sohali to the ocean's surface. But there was no moonlight to power this. Azura wondered what sort of magic made it move like that.

It finally stopped, and a young man with black, shoulder-length hair and dressed in a red and white uniform stepped out. Another wearing a brown jacket and a blue shirt soon joined him. Two more- a larger man in orange and a young brown-haired boy in green- came from the opposite side. But it was the tall, black-haired man in navy that captured Azura's full attention. She remembered him, and in remembering suddenly understood what had happened when she first woke up. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness, her mind searching for something, anything, that was familiar. When she sensed a strong water presence she immediately took hold of it. That presence had been him.

And suddenly he saw her, and the rest of the world faded away.

Azura stood opposite him on a shoreline, the scent of the sea in the air and wind tousling her hair about her shoulders. The location itself was unfamiliar, yet Azura knew she had been there before, and with him. But when? And how?

Vesta's voice calling her name drew Azura from her thoughts. She felt sorrow at having the moment taken away; she was certain he did too given how his throat flashed as he swallowed. The fire child took Azura's hand and led her to the five young men, a happy smile on her face. It was then Azura realized she was making their acquaintance, and acted on instinct.

She greeted each in the traditional Water way- touching their hearts as they touched hers- but when it came time to greet _him_ Azura's knees weakened. The strange bond that existed between them made her feel lightheaded, and she swayed a little as she touched his chest. Sven reacted quickly, coiling an arm around her waist to steady her. The moment he did Azura froze in his arms, not out of shock but from the familiarity of his touch. Lifting her head, Azura gazed into his dark eyes. Surprise and fascination shone in them, but also tenderness. The sight of it brought a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Well, don't _they_ look cozy," quipped Anila, drawing a chuckle from Lance. Realizing he still held her close, Sven cleared his throat and stepped back. Azura found herself missing his warmth, his strength. Harmony approached them next, extending her hand toward Keith. He took it, bowing his head over her rings. The others mirrored him, but as Sven approached Harmony and took her hand, his eyes were for Azura alone.

"What you did at the gate today was amazing," Keith complimented after the introductions were done.

Pidge nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Those tin heads never saw it coming," he seconded, then found himself on the receiving end of a hug from Vesta. His friends smiled at seeing his face turn bright red. When she drew back he asked, "Were you part of the battle too?"

"I helped Harmony on the balcony," she answered. Concern flashed in her eyes. "But I was worried you'd been hurt after that flying thing hit you with that light."

"Aw, it was only a scratch," Pidge declared, waving it off.

"After the way you shrieked in my ear, I have trouble believing that," Lance drawled. Pidge's cheeks flushed, and he made an unpleasant face in his direction. Lance only shrugged, but the grin on his face never strayed.

"We should celebrate the occasion with a feast," Coran said. "By now word will have spread that Voltron is here to protect the people, as well as what our new friends did for us today."

"That's a wonderful idea," the princess agreed with a smile. Turning to Vesta, she said, "Would you mind helping prepare the meals?"

"I'd love to," she answered. The mice, still perched on her shoulders, gave happy squeaks at this. Pidge, Hunk and Lance also voiced their happiness.

"Is your cooking really that good?" Keith asked curiously. Vesta gave a sheepish smile in response, but those around her declared that it was indeed. Keith chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Well, I can hardly wait to try it then. I'm sure the people will enjoy it too."

"Let's do some advertising," Pidge piped up. Hunk agreed, and the two of them dashed out of the room. Keith, after stating that he and the other two would set up the dining hall, left with Lance and Sven in tow. He reached the doorway before turning to look at Azura. The bond between them flared, the need to go to his side nearly overwhelming. Sven must have felt it as well, for there was reluctance in his every move. He finally departed when Lance called his name. Coran returned to his station while the princess offered to help Vesta in the kitchen.

Vesta bowed her head before looking to Azura. "Oh! You could make that special drink you gave us when we visited Sohali. Please say you will!"

"I wanted to discuss how we arrived with her and Harmony," Kaia cut in just as Azura prepared to agree. Vesta looked crestfallen for a moment, but she nodded. Anila approached Vesta and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a proud smile touching her lips.

"The water people aren't the only ones who know how to make special drinks," she reminded her as she ushered Vesta out of the room, the princess following. Azura heard Vesta's embarrassed reply and smiled slightly. While the wind people's brew was a fine one, Vesta had developed a taste for the water people's wine.

Kaia gestured for the remaining two girls to follow her. Harmony and Azura fell into step alongside Kaia as they exited the room. She waited until they stood outside the castle before launching into her questions. "Do either of you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"I remember a glen," Harmony said after a moment. Kaia looked to Azura. She searched her memory, nodding confirmation to Harmony's words.

"Earlier today I investigated our landing site, and the earth told me about a white light," Kaia continued.

"White light…" Harmony murmured. All at once she gasped. "I cast a protective shield around us! It must have remained intact even after I fainted."

"That's the impression I gathered from the earth. Azura, Anila said there were two people in the glen. They seemed to be a threat to us, or else Harmony would never have encased us in a protective shield." Her eyes took on a worried expression, and her voice lowered. "Our avatars were with us. Do you remember what happened to them?"

Azura fell silent, turning her gaze to the lake beyond. As Kaia spoke fragmented images formed within her mind. The glen had been beautiful. Sunlight streamed in from the treetops, illuminating everything with a dreamy quality. Harmony had commented on it being like that. They reached the center, where the sunlight was strongest, and stood waiting for someone. Their avatars gathered close to them, all but Tirisekaal having an animal form. He had adopted his mortal one due to their venturing onto land. His true form, a giant sea serpent, would be of little use outside of an immediate water source.

The images shifted suddenly. Azura stood pressed close to her friends, the four avatars just beyond them. Two figures approached, their features indistinguishable. All Azura recalled was that one stood about a head shorter than the other. Words were exchanged; Azura couldn't remember what was said, but all at once Tirisekaal dropped to a knee. The other avatars reacted strangely, as if they had been attacked. Everything after that happened much too fast, for the next instant Azura's vision was blinded by bright white light. She could only assume it had been Harmony's shield.

When she described this to Kaia she frowned. "So, there were two people there. What I don't understand is how they found the glen."

"You don't think someone betrayed its secret to an enemy?" Azura asked worriedly.

Kaia shook her head. "The only ones capable of doing that are the shadow people, and they have been kept under watch for centuries. No, I think this is someone new. Somehow they knew separating us from our avatars would weaken us. Except for you," she added.

"But Tirisekaal isn't here either," she protested.

"That's not who I mean," Kaia said. Something in her eyes spoke of the same knowledge Anila had. "When Vesta first touched hands with Sven, she said she could sense the Water within him. You only awoke because he was with me before the attack. You demonstrated no difficulty in wielding the water, even though Anila and I had nearly pushed ourselves to our limits." Her tone softened, as did her gaze. "I know water people are especially sensitive to all things emotional. I think the trauma of being separated from Tirisekaal prompted you to seek another water elemental, who happens to be Sven in this world."

Silence fell after her statement. Azura glanced away, uncertain if she could tell Kaia that it wasn't just Water that had drawn her to him. There was evidence of a pre-existing link between them, one Azura was determined to discover. To do that, she needed to talk to Sven alone. Once she learned the truth she could focus on finding Tirisekaal.

Why, then, did the thought of possibly leaving Sven _hurt_ so much?

"You said Sven is a water elemental," Harmony said, her voice drawing Azura from her thoughts. The light child gasped then. "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Kaia answered, never taking her gaze from Azura. "The power of the elements is not limited to just Caeher. It goes beyond, stretching to different places and different times. It is universal," she explained. She shook her head then. "It's been taught to me for as long as I could remember, although I never really believed it. But we're standing in a place that isn't Caeher, and it has elemental representatives. I assume our enemies weren't counting on Azura finding one here, but that's neither here nor there. We_ must_ get back," she added emphatically.

"What if whoever sent us here also followed us? We can't let them endanger the others," Harmony said, concerned.

"We won't," Kaia promised her. "Let's return to the woods. Hopefully the light from your shield still lingers."

"Be careful," Azura said, taking their hands and giving each a squeeze. "I'll talk to Anila and Vesta. Maybe they'll be able to remember more about what happened after I tell them about my memories."

"Good. Oh, and Azura," Kaia said just as Azura prepared to leave. She glanced over her shoulder at the earth child. Sympathetic understanding shone in her green eyes. "The connection you have with Sven is beneficial now, but don't let it become too strong. It'll only make it that much harder when you have to say goodbye."

Azura nodded agreement, making certain her feelings didn't betray her. Kaia gave her a small smile, then turned away. Harmony looked as if she wanted to add something to Kaia's words, but thought better of it. She chased after Kaia, falling into step with the girl just as Hunk and Pidge happened their way. Some words were exchanged before Hunk joined Harmony and Kaia, leaving Pidge to return alone. Azura decided to wait for him, mostly because she had no idea how to find Vesta. When she informed Pidge of this he gave her a gallant bow that made her laugh and offered to show her to the kitchens.

As they walked Azura smiled a little, recalling how Erifaame could barely keep up with Vesta when she set her mind on cooking. Thinking of Erifaame brought the others to mind, and her smile died. A vision of Tirisekaal flinging himself in front of her brought tears to her eyes. Wherever they were, she hoped they were safe.

* * *

_Castle Doom…_

Haggar the Witch cackled as she allowed the image in her crystal ball to fade. So, Yurak's stammered explanations about the Voltron Force's new allies were true. She had had her suspicions, but after seeing them in action Haggar knew who they were.

She exited her chambers, steadily making her way to her laboratory. Her blue cat, Coba, strolled purposely alongside her. As they neared the lab he growled deep in his throat. "You can feel their power, can't you my pet?" she said to him. He lifted his head and mewed at her. Haggar knelt down, allowing Coba to climb onto her arm. Once he was secure she ventured inside her lab. It was dark and dimly lit like the rest of Castle Doom, as if forever caught in nighttime. This suited the witch just fine. She had no fondness for anything too bright or colorful.

A control panel stretched alongside the far wall, a viewing port directly above it. Coba leaped from Haggar's arms and onto the ledge, where he sat down. Haggar pressed a button, illuminating the room below. In it was her four prisoners. A human male sat in the middle of the floor, a medium-size orange, feathered lizard in his hand. A green and white hawk perched on his shoulder, while a buck knelt to his left. All looked the worse for wear, quite unlike the powerful specimens she had encountered in that strange glen a few days ago.

Haggar had been using a spell to help bolster her power to make stronger, more durable robeasts when she found the glen. Though so bright it pained her to look at, the overall power she sensed helped cure her of her natural dislike for light. Fire, water, earth and wind, all in its raw form, was hers for the taking. She had returned there with a robeast designed to absorb as much elemental power as possible when she encountered the five girls. While she had been unable to trap them, her robeast had used the elements against the four she held captive. Now she planned to put the robeast's power to good use.

Coba suddenly rose to his feet and arched his back. Haggar looked up, smiling as the hawk beat against the glass with its beak. It screeched angrily, serving to irritate Coba further. But Haggar only laughed. "Lonely are you? Well, don't worry. I'm going to make sure that your lady friends join you very soon." The hawk reacted to this with another swipe at the glass. This time it struck hard enough to fracture it. Air began to seep through, generated by the bird's wings as it rapidly flapped them. Haggar lifted her staff, commanding it to glow. An energy cage wrapped around the hawk, causing it to drop to the ground like a rock. It would have landed with a nice thud had the human male not run to catch it. He lifted his head to glare at Haggar. She remembered him being the first to fall against her power.

The doors to the chamber opened, and when Haggar turned she bowed to King Zarkon as he entered. He scowled at her, looking vastly irritated. She assumed it was due to Yurak's incompetence, which would make him eager to hear her plans. "Greetings, sire," she said formally.

"What are you up to now, old witch? I haven't seen you for a few days, and that troubles me. Absent servants are servants who aren't doing their jobs," he growled.

Haggar ignored the jab. "I found something you may be interested in," she began, turning back to the window. Zarkon joined her, peering down into the room.

"I'm supposed to be interested in a human and some animals?" he scoffed.

"They're affiliated with the Voltron Force's new allies, sire. I plan to use their powers against them, and Voltron, by increasing my robeast's strength. He'll be unstoppable," she explained. Zarkon's lip curled at the mention of the robot.

"After listening to Yurak's excuses, your plan had better be successful."

"Oh, it will," Haggar assured him, cackling with glee as she pressed a button. A side door opened in the chamber below, admitting her robeast. The four reacted to it too late; energy rings shot from the robeast's hands circled their throats, freezing them in place. Now that they all were helpless, the robeast went to work. Cries of agony reached the upper floor, a sound that delighted Haggar. She glanced over at Zarkon to gauge his reaction to the scene below. He smiled, flashing his fangs.

"This robeast of yours is merciless and cruel. I like it," he said, chuckling. Coba seconded Zarkon's words with an approving mew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Battleground**

_The woods beyond the Castle of Lions…_

Hunk tried not to stare at Harmony for too long, lest she suddenly look over and see him blush. But it was hard not to. She was just so pretty.

Currently he strolled beside her, his mind attempting to come up with ways to initiate conversation. He wanted to ask what she thought of Arus, the team, and how she did those things with light, but the longer he looked at her the more difficult speaking became. So he contented himself with the moment, even if he didn't know the reason why she and Kaia returned to the woods.

"Were you able to get many people to come to the banquet?" Harmony asked. It took Hunk a moment to realize she was speaking to him. Surprised and pleased, he stumbled over a partially concealed rock in the ground. "Oh!" Harmony gasped, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he replied quickly, hoping it would prevent her from noticing his embarrassment. Then, recovering, he added, "The kids are really excited. They all wanted rides in the Lions."

"That sounds exciting. Which one is yours? The black one?"

"Oh, no," he chuckled. "The Black Lion is Keith's. Yellow Lion's mine," he said, pausing to lift a low-hanging branch so Harmony could pass. She smiled her thanks. Somehow her smile loosened his tongue more, and before he knew it he had asked if she'd like a ride. Harmony's blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh, that'd be wonderful!" she exclaimed. Hunk beamed, nearly fit to burst with happiness when Kaia addressed them.

"We're coming upon our landing site now. Harmony, are you ready?" she asked, her stern tone reminding Hunk of Keith at his most authoritative. In fact, she shared a great deal of traits with Keith, making Hunk wonder if all leader figures were cut from the same mold.

Harmony bowed her head. "I'm ready," she confirmed. Stepping away from Hunk, she slowly walked to the center of the clearing. One hand was lifted, her fingers splayed as if in search of something. Hunk and Kaia hung back, the latter watching Harmony with a thoughtful expression. Hunk, for his part, tried to make sense of what was happening. Even after seeing the girls demonstrate their abilities, he still did not understand how they did them. The only description he could come up with was magic.

Harmony turned on her heel, both hands lifted now. Her eyes slowly closed as she exhaled. Sunlight caused her long blonde hair to glow radiantly, and Hunk spent a moment admiring its sheen before a flashing light claimed his attention. It manifested above Harmony's hands, taking on a spherical shape. Harmony opened her eyes and gazed into the glowing circle. Suddenly she gasped.

"What do you see?" Kaia demanded anxiously.

"A vision of the glen. The four avatars are there…" she paused, furrowing her brow. "And two shadows, standing directly across from us. Anila and Azura were right about them."

"Can you see what they look like?" Kaia pressed. Harmony spread her hands further apart. The light circle expanded as well, allowing Hunk to see fragmented images. When Kaia approached Harmony he followed, driven by curiosity. He studied the shifting images, recognizing the girls but not the animals with them, or the tall, light blue haired young man standing close to Azura. As for the two shadows Harmony spoke of, they were also unrecognizable. A brilliant flash of light suddenly appeared, coloring everything in white.

"This is the last thing I remember," Harmony said, sounding disheartened.

"Maybe, but the light could have seen something before it followed you here. Can you ask it?" Kaia suggested. Harmony returned her attention to the glowing sphere. For a moment the whiteness remained, but then it gradually faded. Hunk could identify sunlit trees and a clearing, plus a silhouette, before the light dissipated in Harmony's hands.

"I'm sorry, Kaia. That's all the light saw," she sighed, bringing her arms to her sides.

"Hmm," Kaia said, crossing her arms. She glanced away, obviously lost in thought. Hunk stared at the space the light once occupied, a frown settling on his face. While the rest of the images were alien to him, there seemed to be something familiar about the silhouette. When he mentioned this to Kaia her she gave him a sharp glance.

"Are you absolutely certain?" she half asked, half demanded.

"Yeah. Short figure, his face hidden…" he trailed off and nodded. "I've definitely seen it before. I just can't remember from where." At seeing Kaia's eyes reflect disappointment Hunk spoke again. "I'll ask the rest of the team. If I can't remember I'm sure one of them will. So don't look so down, okay?" he said in an attempt to cheer her up. Kaia smiled, though the expression didn't reach her eyes.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Hunk. I just wish I knew where our avatars were," she sighed. Harmony touched Kaia's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After a moment Kaia squared her shoulders and nodded to the other two. Her quick change again reminded Hunk of Keith. "We should return to the castle. We'll have to wait until after the banquet before we get a chance to talk to anyone, but at least we have more of an idea of what happened. That's all any of us can hope for right now."

* * *

Upon Azura's arrival in the dining hall, she immediately made her way to the kitchens. As soon as she had entered she found Vesta busy with preparations- in fact, much too busy to engage in serious conversation. Anila was also there, the counter beside her topped with a large bowl of dark red liquid. At seeing her Anila asked if Azura could fill the pitchers set on the table. Azura agreed, hoping that once the main courses were put on the fire they could talk. Yet as time wore on, Azura found her mind drifting from her original purpose here. The overall excitement permeating the atmosphere allowed her to experience a small, more personal happiness, evidenced in the way her heart skipped a beat every time she thought of Sven.

Gazing down into the pitcher before her, Azura recalled the first time she had seen him. She had been lost and frightened, then he appeared. His calming presence had soothed her fears; the feel of his hand over hers had generated a jolt of excitement through her entire body. This alone indicated he was more than the Water that called out to her. When compared to her bond with Tirisekaal, to whom she was committed to for life, the one with Sven seemed different somehow.

"I wonder if Kaia and Harmony found anything," Vesta mused. Azura came to attention, turning her gaze the fire child's way. She sat with her back to a large pot, the fire beneath it lowered so that the contents simmered.

"I hope so," Anila said from her seat at the opposite end of the table. She had been stacking plates and bowls on trays for the past half hour, and at a speed that the maids had trouble keeping up with. After the three women came in to collect the stacks Azura saw this as an opportunity to tell Anila and Vesta about what she had recalled. Both listened avidly during the course of the story. When she had finished Anila pushed aside the tray she had been working on.

"I remember about as much as you do, Azura. Who _were_ those two people?" She sighed and sat back. Her fingertips drummed the tabletop. "Now I can't stop thinking about what's happened to Gaaledin. Is he hurt, is he looking for me right now? I hate not knowing."

"Don't worry, Anila. I'm sure he's fine," Vesta soothed.

"No, I don't think he is. No more than we are," Anila said sharply. Suddenly she slammed her hand on the table, causing the plates to tremble. "Our avatars could be in real trouble but all we can do is help prepare this meal!"

Vesta bowed her head, her expression sorrowful. Azura glanced over at Anila. Behind the angry eyes existed true fear. "We're not capable of doing anything else, Anila. We still don't know how _we_ arrived here."

"And the longer we stay the more dangerous it'll be for us," she shot back. "I just don't like the thought of Gaaledin being hurt and my being unable to help him!" she cried. Her outburst generated a rush of wind that rattled the dishes on the table, sending one crashing to the floor. Azura abandoned the pitchers to stand at Anila's side. The wind child glanced away, obviously trying to hide the tears of frustration Azura glimpsed.

"I know you're scared, but we have to hold on. We have friends here who are willing to help us."

"That's right," Vesta agreed. She walked away from the stove and joined the other two. "While we're trying to find a way home, we can also help them defend theirs. I think our avatars would have wanted us to," she said. Brightening, she added, "Erifaame will be interested in knowing that Sven is connected to water."

"He's what?" Anila asked, looking to Azura in surprise. Azura blushed slightly, then decided she may as well tell them. After recounting the conversation with Kaia Anila glanced at Vesta. "Your comment about him that first night was right then. This could become a problem," she said with grim understatement.

"What do you mean?" Azura asked.

"I heard a story once about a wind tamer who somehow bonded with two avatars, but when she tried to disconnect from one, she lost both."

"Did she die?" Vesta asked uneasily. Anila's nod was somber. Vesta reached for Azura's hand and squeezed it. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "I don't want that to happen to you," she sniffed. Azura responded by gripping Vesta's hand above her own. She hadn't considered the repercussions of sharing multiple bonds with representatives of her element. The relief at having found one had canceled out all other thought.

"You need to find out just how strong the bond is," Anila stated. "The sooner the better."

"Yes, please, Azura," Vesta begged. "I don't know what we'd do if we lost you."

Stricken, Azura managed to bow her head. Her friends busied themselves with the rest of the preparations, but she remained where she was, fear having numbed her and the joy she felt earlier. Had she made a mistake? Would this cost Sven, and Tirisekaal, their lives? No, she couldn't bear that!

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Azura hastily excused herself and headed for the doors. As soon as they opened she came face to face with Sven. One glance was all it took for her to understand that he had been aware of her distress. Such sensitivity thrilled and frightened her. It meant that the bond was growing stronger.

"Sven? Can we go somewhere and talk?"

* * *

A short time later Azura strolled beside Sven along the lake edge. The happy murmurings of the crowd awaiting the banquet's start gradually faded the further along they went, until at last they arrived at a secluded part. Azura walked toward the waterline, where she stopped and gazed at the lake. Dusk was upon them, painting the sky in shades of purple, dark blue and violet. Sven followed her, his footfalls silenced by the grass.

"What's wrong?" he asked at last. Azura turned to look up at him, taking the time to admire his features. Dark eyes that had looked down at her with wonder that first night now watched her with nothing but sincere concern.

"Did you feel something between us when I woke up?" she questioned softly. Sven nodded.

"Yes, although I'm not sure how to explain it," he replied, his tone as soft as hers. He looked past her. Azura could see the reflection of the water in his eyes. "Whenever I was near you I was always reminded of a certain memory."

"What happened in it?" she asked. The vision she experienced while Vesta introduced her to the others teased her mind.

"I'm standing on the shores of my home, watching the ocean," he answered. He exhaled slowly, adding, "I remember I was-"

"Searching for something," Azura finished, unable to help herself. Sven stared down at her in shock.

"How…how did you know?" he breathed.

"Because I saw the same thing," she answered after a long moment.

Sven furrowed his brow. "How is that possible?"

"There is one way I can find out, if you'll trust me," Azura replied.

His nod was almost immediate. His tone, and his gaze, softened. "I trust you, Azura," he said. Hearing him speak her name caused her heart to flutter. Closing the distance between them, she reached for his face and cradled it between her hands. Their bond came alive then, opening Sven's mind to Azura's empathic senses. The world around them faded away, replaced with the same scenery she witnessed during her vision.

Sven, some years younger, strolled along the shore, his hands in his pockets. Azura sensed his restlessness, his confusion, both of which lessened when he turned his gaze to the ocean. At that moment Azura discovered Sven's attraction to the sea, born in him thanks to living by it all his life, and the touch of Water that existed within. But it wasn't this revelation that surprised her. It was the sudden expression of awe that appeared on his face, one she mirrored when she heard a faint voice whisper, _Are you sad?_

The voice-

The voice was _hers!_

The shock went through her with the precision of a sword, causing her to break contact. The visions splintered, taking them back to the present. As it did so she collapsed to the ground, for her legs could no longer support her.

"Azura!" Sven cried, dropping to a knee. His hands fell upon her shoulders, keeping her steady. "What did you see?"

"I know why we saw the same vision when we first met," she murmured, finding her voice at last. Lifting her head, her eyes found and locked with his. "It's because I was the one you spoke to during it." He gasped, his eyes wide. She smiled, feeling overjoyed. "It's Water, Sven…you have the touch of Water!" she exclaimed breathlessly. When he regarded her with confusion she proceeded to explain. "Five years ago I was also walking by the sea. I felt lonely because all my friends had met their avatars, and I had yet to meet mine. But then I sensed someone calling out. I thought it was my avatar at last, and even though it turned out not to be, I wasn't sad anymore. For a few moments I experienced everything you felt, here," she said, touching his heart. She could feel its erratic beating even through his shirt. It seemed to harmonize with hers. "It was why I told you to follow your heart in order to find your happiness. Remember?"

It seemed that many moments passed before Sven slowly nodded. "Yes," he whispered, incredulous. "Joining the Academy gave my life meaning." He gasped, realization entering his eyes at last. "And I said-"

"That we'd meet again," she supplied, gazing into his eyes. Sven stared at her for a long time. Several emotions came to life both in his expression and along their bond before joy, tempered by relief, overwhelmed them. His arms went around her and held her firmly against his chest. His happiness merged with hers, resulting in her giving a little sob. For years she had dreamed of meeting the man she communicated with that day. At first it was because she wanted to thank him for soothing her troubles, but now, as she clung to him at last, she knew it was because she had given him a piece of her heart.

"I've been looking for you ever since that day," Sven whispered. His arms tightened around her, a sensation that felt wonderful. "I can't believe I finally found you..." he trailed off, obviously too moved to continue. Azura's eyes slid closed as she snuggled against him. His love, strong and sure, coursed through their bond to warm her heart.

And caused her to freeze in his arms.

Fear of endangering his life shattered the tender moment, and with a despairing moan she pulled back. Sven, shocked by her sudden change of mood, placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "Azura?" he said, concerned.

"We can't," she whispered sadly. She shook her head and looked up at him. "Sven, we have to find a way to break our bond."

"Break it?" Sven choked out. "No, I won't let you."

Azura averted her eyes from his, unable to bear witness to his pain. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you," she said softly. Squaring her shoulders, even though her heart, once so full of love, was on the verge of breaking, she stated, "If the bond remains then it'll be that much harder to say goodbye-"

"I'd be able to let you slip out of my life again if it meant I could save yours," Sven interrupted, gripping her shoulders. His words stilled her breathing, and she glanced at him. Determination etched onto his features, transforming his whole face. "The princess told me about your connections to your avatars. You say I have the touch of Water. That means it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe until you find Tirisekaal." His expression softened then, and the hand that touched her cheek was warm with affection. "Even if I didn't care for you so much, I still would have done this. So, please, don't break our bond. Let me help you."

She stared at him for several moments, too moved by his heartfelt confession. "Sven…" Azura finally managed, tears spilling down her cheeks. Sven shushed her before cradling her face between his hands. First he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then moved to her lips. This time, when his mouth closed over hers and his emotions coursed through their bond, Azura allowed it to encompass her whole being.

* * *

Kaia strolled ahead of Hunk and Harmony, the latter two engaged in an animated conversation detailing Hunk's narrow escapes. Harmony's gasps of fright at the particularly dangerous parts, and her sighs of relief, served to remind Kaia just how much the light child loved a good story. It had become almost mandatory for anyone visiting Harmony's home in Ayseli to bring tales to tell. Kaia supposed this was due to much of Harmony's training being centered on statecraft and the histories of Caeher. She smiled a little as Harmony gave a cheer at Hunk's enthusiastic ending. Harmony herself would be the one to weave this tale when they returned.

The castle came into view, some of its windows brightly lit to combat the onset of darkness. People gathered near the front gates, the echo of happy conversation reaching far and wide. Though Kaia was pleased that these poor people finally had a chance to celebrate, she could not help but feel a little envious too. If only she knew where the avatars were! Then she could truly share in their joy.

As they drew closer a pair of shadows walking along the lake caught her attention. Kaia immediately froze, her hand straying to her sword. Harmony saw this and questioned her, but Kaia didn't answer her. She narrowed her gaze at the figures, waiting for them to emerge from the darkness.

An arc of light suddenly manifested above the figures, drawing a surprised gasp from the shorter of the two, as well as Kaia. When she glanced over her shoulder she found Harmony waving her hand overhead and smiling. "It's Azura and Sven! Hello!" she called. Kaia released her sword and turned, preparing to greet the two when she noted how close they were. Both looked very content, a fact that aroused Kaia's suspicions even as it saddened her. Didn't Azura understand that this would only end in heartache?

"So this is where you went off to, Hunk. Keith was looking for you earlier," Sven remarked, smiling a little as he looked first to him, then Harmony. Hunk chuckled sheepishly, his cheeks reddening.

"Well, I thought that these ladies needed my help more," he answered. Harmony smiled up at him and glanced at the other two.

"What about you? Were you taking a walk around the lake?" she asked. The question, innocent enough to anyone else listening, nonetheless inspired both Azura and Sven to exchange glances before a small smile crept to his face.

"Yes, we were," was all he'd offer, but his hand straying toward Azura's waist revealed much more. Though Kaia was certain Harmony saw and understood the gesture, the light child only smiled warmly. Hunk, on the other hand, seemed totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Well, while you were busy here I learned a thing or two about what happened to the girls. Later on I gotta ask you and the others about it," Hunk said, pausing when the assembled crowd suddenly broke into applause. All present looked to see what the commotion was. There, on the balcony Harmony had protected with her light shield, stood Princess Allura. She waved to the people down below, her face glowing radiantly.

"My people! The banquet is about to begin! Enter and join in our celebration!" she called. The crowd responded with joyous cries of her name just as the gate opened. Kaia suggested they wait until after the crowd had passed through, for she did not want to become separated from the others. Unanimous agreement met her words, and the five lingered by the gates, watching the steady stream of people file inside. Delicious scents wafted in the air, which Hunk sniffed noisily at.

"I can't wait to try all that food!" he exclaimed. "I hope Vesta made enough."

"Our little Vesta always cooks as if she's hosting big banquets like this. Doesn't she?" Harmony asked, smiling at Kaia and Azura. The two exchanged knowing glances and nodded. By this time the crowd had dissipated. Only a few guards remained, all of which saluted the group as they passed by. Azura suddenly stopped the moment she crossed the threshold, her blue-gray eyes wide.

"What is it?" Kaia asked. She glanced to and fro, knowing that sometimes Azura's empathy picked up hostile presences.

"I just remembered! I wanted to collect some lake water to perform tricks with for the crowd. I'll be right back," she said, turning to leave. Sven announced he'd go too, earning a warm smile from Azura. The two left, rounding the corner and vanishing into the night. Kaia watched them go, frowning thoughtfully.

"They'll only be a few moments, Kaia. Azura doesn't need much water to do those tricks with," Harmony reminded her.

"I know, but I'm going to wait for them." She turned to smile encouragement at Harmony and Hunk. "We'll meet up with you."

"All right," Harmony said. She wagged a finger at Kaia. "But don't be too late! I'm sure Princess Allura will want to introduce us as a group."

Kaia bowed her head, promising a speedy return. Harmony smiled her satisfaction and turned to go. About halfway down the hall Hunk offered his arm, which Harmony took graciously. Kaia chuckled in amusement, then stared out into the dark night.

* * *

_Planet Doom…_

Distorted voices roused him. Tirisekaal forced himself back from unconsciousness, his attention drawn to the snippets of conversation taking place nearby.

"…there, sire. That's one of the Voltron Force's new allies," cackled one voice. A disinterested snort sounded.

"Not much to look at, is she? Are you certain you need them all for your plan?"

"Yes, sire. I can take their power and give it to my new robeast, which I'll use to destroy Voltron."

"So why are you telling me this instead of _getting_ them?" the second voice scoffed. Tirisekaal sensed movement and slowly opened his eyes. Blurred images swam into view. A quick glance of the room revealed it to be barren. But of Gaaledin, Thraaeohg and Erifaame, there was no sign. A figure- blue, red and gold- suddenly passed by. Another, an old woman in dark brown robes (something that teased Tirisekaal's memory) came to a stop near where Tirisekaal hung from the wall. Shackles bit into his wrists, which he didn't have the strength to struggle against.

"I've already sent my robeast with orders to absorb their power. Don't worry, sire, he's strong enough to survive any trouble the Voltron Force may give him," the woman announced, her voice tinged with glee.

"And how will he accomplish this?" the taller man asked, obviously unimpressed.

"He has already drained what he can from my four prisoners. He'll know what element to use to his advantage. Like against this girl, for example," she said. Tirisekaal, driven by curiosity, opened his eyes only to feel his blood run cold.

There, standing within the wavering images of the woman's glowing sphere, was Azura. She held a water ball above her hands, her head angled upward as she listened to her taller companion. Tirisekaal choked on her name, overjoyed that she was alive but distraught that he did not know where she was.

The woman turned at having heard him, and flashed a wicked grin. "Well, well. I see my robeast didn't totally render you helpless." Tirisekaal glared at her, wishing he had the power to change into his true form. It would be a great pleasure to sink his fangs into this woman, especially if she threatened his Azura. She seemed to pick up on his thoughts, for knowledge lit her sharp yellow eyes. "So she's yours, eh? I know who my robeast will attack first then."

Tirisekaal pulled against his shackles, a low growl escaping his throat. The woman and taller man both laughed at his helplessness. They left him a moment later, the echo of the heavy door slamming disorienting Tirisekaal's senses. He closed his eyes, the image of Azura burned within his memory. Summoning what little strength he had, he channeled it all into one desperate, telepathic cry.

_Azura!!_

* * *

_Castle of Lions…_

Azura, who had been in the midst of explaining how she'd perform her trick, suddenly paled. Sven touched her shoulder, an action that he could only define as instinctual now. "What is it, Azura?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard Tirisekaal call my name," she murmured. She shivered, but the night air was warm, not cold. "He sounded so weak…oh no, Sven! What if he's hurt?" she asked, gripping his sleeve tightly. Sven coiled an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to him. She pressed herself close, Sven able to sense her relief that he was there to give her comfort.

"That he might be, but at least we know he's alive," he reasoned softly. Azura looked up at him, her blue-gray eyes shining with tears. Sven wiped them away with a fingertip. "Don't cry. I'll help you find him," he whispered. Azura nodded. Her face remained upturned, an invitation Sven could not resist. Yet just as he leaned down he tensed, something all together different from the bond with Azura alerting him. He jerked his head to the left, spotting a stream of orange light sailing for them. "Get down!" he shouted, grabbing Azura and dropping to the ground. Azura cried out in alarm as he rolled with her. The roar of fire sounded, followed by a rush of hot air as the stream passed over them.

Pushing himself into an upright position, Sven looked to see where the fire had struck. It had enveloped a tree, and looked close to spreading to the others. Azura reacted quickly. Extending her hand outward, she issued a silent command to the lake at their backs. Sven, though having no control over the element as she did, still felt a particular tingle at the edge of his senses. Water leaped from the lake, shooting past Azura to douse the fire. Afterwards she turned, only to release a frightened cry. A bulky shadow soared for her, this time sending two streams of fire in her direction. Sven wasted no time. Flinging himself in front of her, he braced himself for impact.

* * *

Anila, seated in between Vesta and Pidge, sighed irritably at finding herself caught in the middle of their conversation. Being subjected to Pidge's abysmal table manners didn't help either. She made a face as he reached across her plate to snatch a roll from the basket nearby. Deciding that her only relief existed in switching chairs with Vesta, Anila did so, turning her attention to the activity going on around her.

The dining hall was filled nearly to capacity. Castle folk and townspeople sat amongst one another, chatting gaily while indulging in the plentiful feast Vesta had created. Many of the tables were occupied, and those that had arrived late stood in line waiting to spoon helpings onto their plates. Harmony was among them, smiling and conversing with the people around her. Hunk stood at her side, eyeing the plates people were carrying. His expression indicated he wasn't used to waiting for food, something Lance took full advantage of as he strolled by, his plate propped near his shoulder. Hunk shouted something unpleasant at Lance, who only grinned as he walked away.

Anila glanced away from the line of people to the tables, notably those that featured empty pitchers of her wine. She smiled, pleased. The berries the princess had stockpiled worked remarkably well with the recipe. She hadn't needed to do very much to alter the flavor. Lifting a cup to her lips, Anila prepared to take a sip when she noticed the conversation beside her had ceased. At first she thought Vesta and Pidge had finally run out of things to talk about, but when Harmony hurried over to the table she knew something was wrong.

"Vesta? You look so pale," Harmony said with concern. Vesta slowly rose from her chair, her red eyes wide, her lips a taut line across the bottom of her face. Anila frowned and set her cup down. Experience with Vesta in the past told her what was going through the girl's mind.

"What do you sense?" she asked.

"Fire," Vesta breathed. "Outside…it's getting closer," she murmured.

Anila stood, scanning the crowd. "Where are Kaia and Azura?" she demanded.

"They're still outside," Harmony answered. She gave a little gasp as Anila leapt over the table. She gestured for Vesta to follow. When the girl came around those seated nearby began speculating amongst themselves. The commotion drew Keith, Lance and Hunk over to where the girls stood.

"Is something wrong?" Keith asked, dividing a glance among them.

Anila shook her head. "Harmony, explain the situation to them. Vesta, let's go!" she ordered before breaking into a run. People quickly made way for them, helped along by the gust of wind Anila sent to ensure their passage. After they cleared the dining hall Anila headed for the nearest window. Pushing it open, she jumped onto the ledge and peered down. Thick black smoke billowed into the air from the left side of the castle.

"Hold onto me, Vesta. We're going down!"

* * *

Azura had barely recovered from the shock of seeing the fire barreling toward her when she received another. Sven stood in front of her, intending to be her human shield. A vision of Tirisekaal doing the same haunted her, and she thrust both hands out with a cry. Her intention was to call water, but she realized that it wouldn't reach them fast enough. Just as Azura prepared to throw herself against Sven the ground shifted. A thick wall of earth appeared in front of him, catching the fire columns and snuffing them out. Kaia appeared, her sword withdrawn.

"Azura, Sven, hurry!" she cried, casting an anxious glance toward the monster. Sven grabbed Azura's hand, hauled her to her feet and rushed for Kaia. Azura dared glance over her shoulder, her eyes widening as the monster soared for them with incredible speed. Kaia summoned another wall to intercept it, only to witness it plow through as if it weren't there. Kaia brought her sword up to block an overhead strike, the force of the blow driving her to her knees. Azura watched her friend struggle for a split second before turning to the lake. The surface churned, then gradually rose as Azura commanded it to create a wave. It spilled over onto shore, slamming against the monster with enough power to push it aside.

"What is that thing?" Kaia panted, her eyes following the monster's trajectory as the water shoved it against the side of the castle.

"One of Haggar's robeasts! Get inside, quickly!" Sven ordered. The three fled.

The robeast released an angry roar and launched itself from the water. It propelled itself toward them, coming so close that Azura could see it clearly. Tall, thickly muscled, with several horns protruding from its head and back, and fingers edged in long talons, it extended a hand toward Kaia. She swung around and thrust her sword forward. The blade pierced the beast's palm, but it reacted to this with an irritated growl. Jerking its arm back, it managed to disarm Kaia before sending a stream of muddy earth her way. It attached itself to her midsection, driving her off her feet and pinning her against the ground. The monster set its sights on Sven and Azura, but before it could so much as move a fierce gust of wind knocked it from the sky. A series of fireballs followed, immolating the beast.

Azura looked up and smiled her relief. Anila flew overhead, Vesta pressed close to her. She let Vesta down first before touching ground. By this time Kaia freed herself from the mud trap. Vesta helped her to her feet, earning a grateful nod from Kaia.

"You said it was a robeast. How do we defeat it?" Kaia asked Sven.

"Voltron is the only way, but something about this one seems different," he answered, looking over at the monster. It had doused the fires and now roared angrily. Two streams descended toward them, one of fire and the other of water. Each one moved with incredible speed, even too fast for Anila to successfully counter. Struck down by the water stream, Anila's surprised cry was lost as she was pushed far away. The water also softened the earth, turning the space Vesta stood on into a mud pit. The fire arced around Kaia, who dropped to the ground with her arms over her head. A portion of it circled Azura and Sven as well, driving them closer together. They dropped to the ground, Sven circling her with a protective arm as he coughed. Azura, her eyes tearing from her own coughing, opened her palm in an attempt to summon water. The fire's heat evaporated it instantly.

"It's not working! Somehow this robeast knows how to counter your attacks!" Sven shouted. The moment the words left his mouth Azura gasped.

"This must be the same as the monster from the glen! Sven," she coughed, groping for his hand. He seized it immediately. "We can't let it take us!" she cried. After hearing his reply she concentrated, drawing upon the Water that existed within him. It took some time, for it was very small compared to what she was used to with Tirisekaal, but their bond allowed her to grasp it. The moment she made contact she bolstered it with her own, plus that of the lake, before acting.

Streams of water erupted from it, spreading all around in furious waves. Fire hissed as it was doused; the sucking sound of mud echoed as Vesta was pulled free. Azura faintly heard Vesta shout that she'd done it, but the physical toll of her attack left her drained. She felt herself falling backward, fully expecting to come into contact with the ground. A strong arm supported her instead, and she turned toward it with a smile. Then, she knew nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Taken**

The instant Anila and Vesta left Keith turned to Harmony, a concerned frown on his face. "What's happening? If there's trouble we need to know."

Before she could answer the castle suddenly shook violently. The people gathered in the room cried out in dismay as they grasped onto whatever was nearby. All attention was then drawn to the large window stretching across the eastern wall, and more cries echoed into the air. A ferocious monster zipped past, the speed it utilized causing the windows to tremble. Harmony, who stood close to Lance, would have lost her balance had he not reached out to steady her. When she nodded her thanks Lance glanced over at Keith. "That looks like trouble to me," he remarked with a scowl.

Keith's expression was grim. "If there's a robeast here then Haggar isn't too far behind."

"Haggar!" Hunk suddenly blurted out. All eyes went to him. Only Harmony demonstrated confusion. Hunk looked down at her and said, "The silhouette I saw in your light show. It had to be her!"

Harmony gasped. "Oh no! Do you think she has the avatars?"

"If she does then we'll be sure to get them back for you," Keith stated. Looking to the others, he said, "Let's get to the Lions!"

The Voltron Force departed the room as one, pushing past the guards that had assembled in the wake of the attack. As they left Lance overhead Coran giving them orders to secure the guests and get to their battle stations. He felt irritated at the fact that these poor people, who had suffered so much, had their one chance to celebrate stolen from them. Would Zarkon ever leave this planet alone?

About halfway to the control room Pidge skidded to a halt. Lance also stopped, sending a puzzled gaze the boy's way. His eyes met Lance's, worry shining in them. "Wait! Where's Sven? We need him to form Voltron!"

"He was still outside with Azura and Kaia," Hunk explained. Anger suddenly clouded his face. "That means he's out there taking on that thing alone! We gotta get him!"

"I'll do it," Lance volunteered. "After we get the girls to safety we'll meet up in the Lions." Keith nodded to Lance's words and wished him luck. With that said Lance headed for the front gate.

Along the way he encountered a group of guards running for the turret guns on the second level. Doors lined the wall there, all of which opened when the captain entered codes into a panel. Each guard ran through an opening, but the one nearest Lance suddenly cried out when a blaze of fire appeared. Lance reached out to grab him, pulling him back before he became a victim.

"Thanks," the guard said, shaken. Lance nodded before glancing skyward, his eyes narrowing as the fire faded from sight. The concern he had regarding Sven's safety now included the girls, and Lance hastened his pace.

Once he reached the gate he peered outside, catching sight of the robeast as it unleashed a rush of water toward Anila. She flew backward with a garbled cry, the force of the blow slamming her against the castle wall. Lance didn't hesitate; bolting from the gate, he reached Anila and caught her just before she hit ground. He staggered a little under her weight, mostly due to the fact she was soaking wet, and ended up dropping to a knee. When he looked over his eyes were immediately drawn to the way her white top outlined her bosom. The instant he felt his cheeks redden he quickly averted his gaze and asked if she was all right.

Anila rubbed her forehead, looking vastly irritated before easing herself out of his arms. Lance released her without question, assuming his feet when she did. "I will be once I discover how it knew to use water against me," she mumbled. She turned toward the fight taking place a short distance away, her entire body suddenly going rigid. Lance also looked, seeing the robeast now hovered above a ring of fire. Vesta, whom Lance thought would dismiss it, stood beyond the ring and looked far too busy trying to free herself from knee-deep mud. As for Kaia, Azura, and Sven, they were trapped within the fire itself. Anila was off like a shot, her bare feet kicking up mud in her haste to reach Vesta. Satisfied that Vesta would be looked after, Lance pulled his gun and rushed to save the others.

He had barely gone five paces when a geyser suddenly shot out from the lake, sending streams of water in all directions. A large one slammed into the robeast, knocking it away. Others doused the flames around Kaia; the girl, who had been kneeling with her arms over her head, suddenly sprang into action. Rushing toward Vesta, Kaia helped Anila free the girl. Vesta gave a glad cry and embraced her friends in turn.

Lance took the opportunity to check on Sven. He too was kneeling, Azura leaning against his chest. Sven gripped her shoulders and shook her, panic in his tone as he called her name. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes opened and focused on his face. The relief that lit Sven's eyes revealed his feelings for her obviously went beyond friendship, but there was no time to wonder when it had happened. Rushing over to him just as Kaia, Anila and Vesta gathered round, Lance called out, "Keith and the others are already in the Lions. Let's go!"

"Right!" Sven acknowledged. He rose to his feet, taking Azura with him before they both fled for the castle. Lance followed, Anila and Vesta flanking him. Kaia broke away to retrieve what Lance identified as a sword before she joined them. They had cleared the lake when Anila suddenly whirled around. Lance, having heard nothing, looked to see what had gained her attention. His eyes spotted and stayed with the robeast as it descended upon them. He heard Vesta gasp in fear, but the next instant his world turned upside down.

A severe gust of wind knocked him clear off his feet, throwing him bodily against a tree. The breath driven from his lungs, all Lance could do was lie on his side and clench his teeth in pain. The girls and Sven were scattered nearby, all looking disoriented, when the robeast landed. A quake resulted from the force, echoing into the air like thunder before the storm. It stood at well over seven feet high, parts of its body blackened and blistered. A nauseating stench permeated the air, causing Lance's stomach to turn. He could feel his dinner threatening to come back.

The robeast growled deep in its throat as its red eyes swept over the group. It looked to be sizing them up, a fact that made Lance uncomfortable. Reaching for his gun, he decided he'd give the robeast something to see. Just as he prepared to aim the robeast suddenly thrust its hand forward. Energy discs shot from its open palm, each one zigzagging through the air before finding their intended target.

Vesta was thrown against the castle, four of the discs having pinned her at wrists and ankles. Kaia also fell victim to the attack, discs circling her right wrist and ankle. Her sword fell from her grasp. Sven pulled Azura to the ground in order to avoid them; Anila was not so fortunate. As she attempted to take off a ring snared her waist and neck, trapping her against a tree near where Lance lay. Just as she reached for the one at her throat she froze, her eyes widening. Lance gasped at the sight of white light surrounding her body. Anila's arm slowly lowered to her side, then her head dropped to her chest. Almost immediately after Vesta and Kaia cried out, drawing Lance's attention. The two girls also started to glow, Kaia pale gold and Vesta red, before they, too, passed out. The energy rings dissipated, sending all three slumping to the ground.

"No!" Azura shrieked. She scrambled toward her friends, ignoring Sven's cries for her to stop. The robeast sent more energy rings, intent on capturing her as well. Lance pushed himself to his feet, his gun trained on the robeast as he ran toward it. The hum of the energy rings echoed in the air, nearly harmonizing with his frantic heartbeat.

* * *

Azura, although aware of Sven's worry, could not simply sit back and watch while her friends suffered. She headed for Kaia first, the initial alarm she felt at seeing them trapped growing when she saw how drawn Kaia looked. Dropping to her knees and taking hold of her shoulders, Azura gave her a gentle shake. Kaia's eyes slowly opened, then focused on Azura.

"…power…taken…r-run…" Kaia whispered brokenly, and fell silent. At that moment Azura caught a glimpse of something glowing in her peripheral vision and turned, only to gasp. Energy rings soared for her at an incredible speed, forcing her to jump up and take a step back. Unable to draw upon her power, for she still felt weak from before, Azura braced herself.

Suddenly she was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms. The familiar scent- clean, with a hint of water- indicated it was Sven, but all Azura could do was take hold of him when she felt them falling toward the ground. The impact drove the breath from her lungs, resulting in a choked cry of pain Sven echoed. An energy ring glowed around them, keeping the two helplessly pinned. Azura struggled to look over Sven's shoulder, for he lay with his chest to her, and witnessed the robeast coming toward them. As it did Azura felt a curious pulling sensation, not of the body but of the spirit, and cried out. A blue glow came to life then, surrounding both she and Sven. His pain coursed through their bond, thus doubling hers. Azura felt herself slipping away because of it. She was nearly gone when a roar jolted her awake.

The robeast whirled around. Lance stood a short distance away, smoke rising from the end of his weapon. Above the three Lions descended, Green Lion in the lead with Black and Yellow close behind. Green Lion released a challenging roar, one the robeast answered with irritation. Its attention distracted now, both the blue outline and energy ring disappeared. Sven pushed himself into an upright position, Azura doing the same in time to witness the robeast unleash streams of fire for Lance. As he leapt aside the robeast turned, reached out and took hold of Azura's waist. She cried out in fear as it lifted her off the ground. Sven shouted in dismay and rose to attack. The robeast responded by grabbing him around the throat and hoisting him in the air like a trophy. Lance, who had moved closer for another strike, narrowed his eyes.

"Don't shoot, Lance! You'll endanger Sven and Azura!" called Keith's voice. Lance reluctantly lowered his gun. The moment he did the robeast hurled Sven at him. As the two men collided a gust of wind surrounded the robeast, pushing it into the sky and straight past the hovering Lions. Azura stared down at the receding ground, her hand outstretched. Sven lifted his head, his eyes wide with fear. The echo of her name followed them as they fled the scene.

The instant the robeast cleared the area, and Keith shouted orders to pursue, Lance turned toward the castle with the intent of getting to Red Lion. When he realized Sven had not followed him he paused. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Sven staring at the sky. His hands had balled into fists, which trembled slightly. "Hey, Sven, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Lance called.

"You go," Sven said, his voice clipped. And then he was off, running toward the walkway that stretched across the lake. Lance attempted to call him back, but Sven was already out of earshot. He looked up at Pidge, who had not followed Keith's lead in chasing after the robeast. "Go after him, Pidge!" he cried. Pidge voiced his acknowledgement before speeding off. After Green Lion disappeared Lance turned once more for the castle, running past the troop of guards headed for the three unconscious girls. He frowned at recalling what the robeast had done to them, and hoped that a similar fate did not befall Sven.

* * *

Pidge's hands gripped the controls tightly, his eyes scanning the ground below. He _knew_ he had seen Sven come this way. Although at first he'd been shocked to see him try to chase down the robeast on foot, Pidge eventually came to understand why. Knowing Sven's feelings for Azura went beyond just friendship increased Pidge's determination to find and help him set her free. Then they'd make the robeast pay for hurting Kaia, Anila and Vesta. _Especially_ Vesta.

Increasing speed, Pidge steered Green Lion closer to the ground. "Come on, where are you?" he wondered aloud. Trees sped by beneath him, resembling nothing more than dark green blurs until suddenly he spotted Sven. He leaned against a tree, his upper body bent as he caught his breath. Pidge swept in low and hailed him. Sven looked up, surprise briefly coming to life in his eyes before gratitude. Yet in spite of that Pidge could easily identify lingering anger. "Come on, we'll find her!" Pidge promised. Sven gave a quick nod before leaping upon Green Lion's head. Pidge pressed the button that operated the hatch, and soon Sven dropped inside.

"The robeast was headed northeast before I lost it," he said, his voice ragged from exhaustion. Pidge ascended, turning in the direction Sven indicated. Silence hung between them, one so unnerving Pidge felt he had to say something.

"Why do you think the robeast attacked the girls?" he asked.

"Azura…" Sven began, choking on her name. He paused to collect himself, which Pidge noted was with some difficulty, before he spoke again. "She believes it was the same monster that appeared in the glen. If it is then we know Haggar is responsible for what happened to their avatars."

"Hunk said something about recognizing Haggar in Harmony's 'light show'," Pidge murmured. Sven was about to reply when his attention was drawn to the view screen. The anger in his eyes encouraged Pidge to look as well, seeing the robeast had arrived at a clearing. A slave ship hovered above the ground, and several armed robots stood around it.

"Distract them. I'm going to free Azura," Sven declared. Before Pidge could react Sven had deprived him of his laser pistol, pressed the button operating the hatch and climbed out. Pidge nodded acknowledgement and prepared for battle.

* * *

As soon as Green Lion descended low enough, Sven jumped off its head and made his way toward cover just as Pidge unleashed a volley of laser fire at the ship. The guards shouted and started shooting toward the trees, only to fall over themselves when Green Lion burst onto the scene. The robeast turned, snarled at the intrusion and tossed Azura to the ground. Sven saw his chance and took it, slipping behind the battle to reach Azura's side. She must have sensed him coming, for she turned round. Relief flooded her features.

"Sven!" she sobbed, flinging herself into his arms. He held onto her tightly, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"It's all right," he soothed. Pulling away, he said, "We have to get away from here fast. I don't know how long Pidge can keep the robeast busy." She nodded her understanding, then allowed him to help her to her feet. Turning, he cast a quick glance at the battle taking place. Green Lion had made short work of the robots, but the robeast was holding its own. It sent a stream of fire, a blaze, Sven noted, that seemed brighter than before, for the surrounding trees. Green Lion was forced to focus on dousing the flames lest the fire spread to the rest of the forest. Seeing that time was of the essence Sven prepared to flee when a pair of robot guards appeared. Both had rifles trained on them.

"Don't move," the one on the right threatened. Sven shouted for Azura to get down, then unleashed a roundhouse kick to the first robot. It spun on its heel, emitting a garbled, mechanical cry before dropping to the ground. The second fired its rifle, the energy beam grazing Sven's shoulder. He grunted slightly, but there would be time for pain later. He returned fire, the shot piercing the robot's head dead center. It staggered on its feet for a few brief moments, then collapsed. Afterwards Sven turned round, only to give a terrified gasp.

The robeast had snatched Azura from the ground, its large hand wrapped around her neck. When Sven made a move he saw the thick fingers tighten. She jerked in the robeast's grasp, her eyes squeezing shut in pain. The echo of weapons being drawn sounded, and Sven soon found himself surrounded by robot guards. Green Lion, having doused the flames, prepared to come forward when the robeast rounding on its heel made Pidge stop. He and Sven stood, helpless, as the robeast gradually made its way to the ship, the remaining robot guards flanking it. As it passed Azura's eyes opened and focused on Sven. At seeing- and feeling- her pain and fear he charged. He dimly recalled Pidge's shout of, 'No!', but the echo of laser fire, followed by a sharp sting of pain, drowned out all else.

* * *

_Planet Doom…_

"Well, sire? Do you doubt my robeast's powers now?" Haggar asked, turning to Zarkon and grinning. Zarkon returned her smile.

"You just might have something in him, Haggar. Not only did your robeast take what power he needed, he managed to secure both a new slave and a member of the Voltron Force," he said, looking again at the view screen above. Images of robot soldiers throwing their two prisoners into the ship flashed, but it was the sight of the four robot Lions watching its departure that brought a satisfied smile to his face.

"They are gifts for you, sire," Haggar said, inclining her head.

"Gifts I plan on utilizing in the arena," he answered, a malicious gleam coming to life in his eyes. Glancing at the robot guard standing nearby, he snapped, "Ready my strongest robeasts!"

"This will be an exciting match, eh, pussycat?" Haggar crooned to Coba as the robot hurried to carry out Zarkon's orders. Coba growled his agreement.

* * *

_Castle of Lions…_

The mood in the medical room was subdued. Harmony stood before three cots, silently watching the two doctors and three maids tend to Kaia, Anila and Vesta. A maid wiped Anila's body down with a damp cloth, while the other stood looking rather dumbfounded at Kaia's bedside. The earth child's complexion had gone sallow in just a few moments, and she lay so still she could pass for a corpse. Vesta shivered despite the layers of blankets concealing her. At seeing this Harmony's mind suddenly filled with images of her three friends, each one a lively, vibrant contrast to the current scene. It brought tears to her eyes. Was it only a few hours ago that she and the others prepared to celebrate with their new companions?

After the attack she, Princess Allura and Coran returned to the control room to monitor the battle. The way the monster wielded the elements disturbed her, but it was nothing compared to witnessing what it did to the others. Harmony had quickly turned away, intent on going out there despite Allura's protests; she very well would have if Lance had not appeared. It took some convincing on his part, and him physically restraining her, in order for her to realize that throwing herself in danger wasn't the wisest course of action. She then listened in growing concern at his description of the battle. Afterwards he had used the elevator to his lion, leaving Harmony to wonder not only about the welfare of her unconscious friends, but Azura's as well. She only wished she knew what that monster wanted with them.

The answer came to her in a single word: Haggar. Whoever this person was, it was clear that she was responsible for the avatars' disappearance. With Azura gone, the task of saving them all rested solely on Harmony's shoulders. Ordinarily such a feat would leave her feeling distraught, but she was not alone in this. Sven, too, had been taken. No doubt the Voltron Force already planned to rescue him. With this in mind Harmony set off in search of them.

A guard stood watch by the set of doors Harmony had used to reach the medical room. At seeing her he bowed his head. "Do you need my assistance?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Where would I find Hunk and the others?"

"I saw them retreat to the lounge to discuss tactics. Shall I take you there?" he suggested. Harmony nodded. He bowed his head again, turned and pressed a button that operated the doors to the moving room- an elevator, Harmony recalled. She stepped in first, standing with her hands folded before her as the guard pressed another button that closed the doors. A short time later he led her out of the elevator and down a corridor. Harmony could hear raised voices emitting from a room on the left, one of which she recognized as Hunk's. Just before she left the guard lightly touched her arm.

"I am sorry about your friends. We pray for their safe recovery, as well as Azura's return," he said. Touched by his sincerity, Harmony rewarded his words with a smile. He responded with a gallant bow, then turned away. Harmony watched him go, her heart warming. It was comforting knowing the castle folk held them in such high regard, and in spite of the fact they were not from this place.

Turning her attention to the doorway, Harmony stepped through, her eyes taking in what she saw. Keith, Lance and Pidge sat on an L-shaped couch, their attention riveted to Hunk. He stood in the center of the room facing Coran and Princess Allura, his back to the doorway. Like his three friends, Hunk wore a white uniform accented with color. His hunched shoulders and balled fists indicated his mood, which Allura reacted to with sympathy. Coran's face was more difficult to read. He seemed at once understanding and hesitant.

"You can't be serious!" Hunk exclaimed, disbelief in his tone. Harmony chose that moment to slip further in, nodding briefly to the princess before taking a seat beside Keith. He watched the scene with arms folded, his face absent of expression.

Lance sprang to his feet. "You have to let us go rescue them! Sven's our teammate!" he pointed out.

"I understand your concerns, but we simply cannot allow you to abandon us," Coran said solemnly.

"So you'd let us abandon Sven?" Lance snapped. Harmony fell into his field of vision, and he added, "What about _her_ friends? You'd abandon them too?"

Coran blanched, seemingly uncertain how to respond to his words. Keith swiftly rose from his seat and crossed over to Lance. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, which the other responded to with a scowl. "That's not what he means at all," he began, the usual calm Harmony had associated with him gone in that single sentence. "Believe me, I want to go after them as much as you do, but it's too dangerous if we all do it. What if Zarkon were to attack? If we took the Lions away from Arus it'd be helpless."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Lance demanded.

"I can only spare one of us to go on this rescue mission. While three Lions don't equal Voltron, it's enough defense _should_ Zarkon decide to take advantage of the situation," Keith explained. Lance met his gaze for a brief instance before he nodded.

"I'll go. He'd do the same for me, or any of us," he stated. Keith answered with a smile. Harmony chose that moment to rise to her feet, an action that drew Allura's attention.

"Harmony? What is it?" the princess asked. When all faced Harmony, the same question in their eyes, she lifted her head.

"I am going as well," she announced.

Hunk stared at her in surprise. "Are you sure? It's gonna be dangerous," he said. She gave him a reassuring smile, then shifted her gaze to where Lance and Keith stood.

"I have to go. My friends are too weak to fight, and another is a captive. In order for me to save them, I must find the avatars, and I believe this Haggar has them. There's no other explanation for that monster's power, or why it drained them," she explained. Silence followed her statement, which didn't worry Harmony nearly as much as the skeptical looks that passed between Keith and Coran. But it was Princess Allura who smiled encouragement.

"If it's the only way, then you must go. We will look after the others the best we can. Please, return safely with Sven, Azura, and the avatars," she said. Her words having cancelled any reservations the others may have had, they all nodded to Harmony. Hunk clamped a big hand on Lance's shoulder, his expression serious.

"You make sure you take good care of her," he growled, thrusting a finger in Lance's face. He cracked a grin.

"She couldn't be in better hands," he assured him. Hunk looked dubious about that, but he said nothing more. Lance shifted his gaze Harmony's way then; his eyes roving over her made her blush slightly.

"Well, if you're going to come along you might want to think about wearing different clothes," he pointed out. Harmony looked down at her dress. Except for some tears along the hem, it was in fine shape. "The place we're going to is pretty dark," he explained.

"Yeah. There won't be any light for you," Hunk stated, his doubts about her going surfacing in his eyes. Harmony furrowed her brow, beginning to question the safety of the mission when Princess Allura approached her. She placed a gentle hand on Harmony's shoulder.

"I will take care of that. Just give us a few moments," she said. When Harmony gave her a puzzled look Allura smiled reassurance. Curious and a little bit excited, Harmony returned the smile, then allowed Allura to guide her out of the lounge.

* * *

After the princess and Harmony left Lance retreated to the control room to wait. As he did so he paced, mulling over the best way to get to Doom. The shiver that accompanied the thought of it was involuntary. Every time he looked down at his left arm and beheld the skull motif tattooed there he was forever reminded of their imprisonment. He'd be lying to himself if he said he was looking forward to going back.

Pushing aside thoughts of the past, Lance concentrated on the present. Doom would be difficult to approach undetected. From what he recalled, a large electrical field surrounded it. Zarkon's ships were protected from it, but anything else would be reduced to nothingness upon contact. Lance rubbed his chin in thought, then brightened. There was _one_ way he could sneak planet side, so long as another ship were present. Smiling at his genius, he turned round only to see the princess enter the room alongside Harmony. Though it had been Lance's suggestion, and he knew it was rude, he could not keep from staring.

Harmony now wore a form-fitting gold and silver uniform similar in design to his own. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail held in place with a silver band. When she passed beneath the lights the material shimmered. Finally managing to find his voice, he said, "Well. When I said change I didn't expect one quite so…drastic."

"Lance, don't tease her," the princess said with an indulgent smile. "This uniform is very special."

"I can tell," he said, shifting his gaze to Harmony again. She chuckled, her cheeks reddening a bit. "What makes it special?"

"After the doctors informed the engineers about Harmony's dependency on light, they designed this uniform to absorb Arus' sunlight and keep her stabilized even when off-planet," the princess explained.

"Ah," he said, recalling Harmony had protected an open balcony using a light-based defense. "Like photosynthesis."

"Not exactly," Harmony said, surprising Lance. So, she'd questioned the engineers. He found himself growing more and more impressed with her, as well as her bravery. "I don't need to be constantly bathed in light to live. Just long enough to fuel my powers. Without _some_ exposure I start to feel weak."

"And that's why your friends are unconscious?" Lance asked. Harmony's face fell, and she shook her head.

"What happened to them was much worse than being denied their element," she sighed. Lance saw the sadness in her eyes and regretted asking such a sensitive question. Intent on cheering her up, he smiled.

"We'll save them. Are you ready to go?"

"I want to see them before we leave, if that's all right," Harmony answered. Lance nodded, not about to deny her. If anything, the sight of her friends would strengthen her resolve.

Together the three departed the control room and headed down the corridor. The guard standing beside the elevator bowed to the princess, but when his eyes traveled to Harmony Lance cracked a grin at seeing the obvious admiration he displayed. He wondered if Harmony had enchanted this guard as well before stepping inside the elevator. Soon the doors opened, revealing the interior of the medical room. Harmony stepped out first, her footfalls light as she made her way to the three cots situated there. Lance noted Keith, Hunk and Pidge were also present. The first two stood at the end of Kaia and Anila's beds, respectively, but Pidge had pulled up a chair next to Vesta's, looking intent on remaining by her side.

"How are they doing?" Lance asked the doctor standing nearest him. The man shook his head.

"All of them are in critical condition. We are doing what we can to stabilize them, but it looks rather hopeless at this point," he reported solemnly. The news disheartened Lance. As he swept his gaze over the prone girls, he hoped they would be able to hold on until their return.

Harmony stopped at Kaia's bedside, pausing to place a kiss on her forehead. Lifting her hand, she pulled a ring from her finger and slid it on Kaia's pinky. Lance noted the gem was green, its shade nearly identical to the color of Pidge's uniform. Harmony did the same for Anila and Vesta. Just as she prepared to step back Pidge turned toward her. His face was streaked with tears. "Will she be all right?" he asked softly. Harmony touched the top of his head, reminding Lance of a mother comforting a small child.

"Yes. I need you to stand aside for a moment, though. I don't want you caught in it," Harmony said. Pidge wiped at his tears, sniffed and nodded. Curious to see what she planned to do, Lance joined the others.

Harmony divided her gaze among the cots, her bottom lip disappearing as she bit down on it. She looked to be on the verge of tears. Seeing this made Lance realize that with her friends unconscious and Azura gone, Harmony was totally alone here. Suddenly compelled to give her comfort, he went to take a step when Harmony lifted her hands. All watched in silence as a ball of light manifested between them, its glow shining the most off her blue eyes. Three smaller orbs branched off it, each one slowly moving toward a cot before stopping above them. Harmony spread her hands; the light mimicked her movement, fanning out like a luminous blanket until it covered the girls.

"What did you do?" Keith asked, breaking the awestruck silence that held everyone in thrall. Harmony stepped toward Vesta, reaching through the light to cup the girl's cheek.

"I've encased them in a barrier that will prevent them from growing worse while we're away," she explained softly. The sorrow in her tone indicated that this was a last resort, one Lance touched upon with his next question.

"It won't make them any better either, will it?"

Harmony glanced over at him, tears in her eyes. "No. And it won't last long," she answered, sniffing a little. Now that the opportunity to comfort her presented itself, Lance prepared to play the role of supportive hero, only Hunk beat him to the punch. He approached Harmony and, hesitantly, laid his big hands on her slender shoulders.

"Then you'd better hurry up and save them. Like the princess said, we'll take good care of them. You just worry about getting Sven and Azura away from Zarkon," he said, hissing out the dreaded king's name. Harmony turned to face him, an appreciative smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hunk. That means a lot to me," she murmured. When she took his hands his face turned bright red, and he chuckled sheepishly. Lance and Keith exchanged amused glances, then gripped each other's hand in a gesture of farewell.

"Be on your guard, Lance. Zarkon lost us once before, and having Sven as his prisoner may spurn him to be on the lookout for the rest of us," Keith cautioned. Lance bowed his head in understanding. He had no intention of becoming Zarkon's captive again. He bid farewell to Hunk and Pidge, but when it was the princess's turn he found himself at a loss of what to do. He couldn't exactly shake her hand or give her a pat on the back. Taking a page from Keith's book, he saluted her. She smiled and nodded at his gesture.

After Harmony took the time to embrace the princess she turned to Lance. Her expression was firm as she said, "I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Survival**

"Wait a minute, Harmony," said Hunk. Harmony, who had just prepared to follow Lance out of the medical room, turned round. Hunk paused, as if uncertain about what he wanted to say, before pulling something from behind his belt. "It's not much," he began apologetically, "but I thought it might give you luck. Here," he said, holding his hand out. When Harmony opened her palm he dropped a small white crystal into it.

"It's lovely," she breathed. "Where did you find it?"

"In the cave where my Lion is. These crystals are everywhere," he answered, his eyes shining with pleasure that she liked it. Harmony pressed it against her chest, the thoughtfulness of his gift bringing forth tears. His happiness quickly turned into regret. "Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry. Especially when you need to be so brave where you're going-"

"Hunk," Harmony said, putting a stop to his rushed apology. She smiled warmly at him, then beckoned he come closer. Hunk regarded her for a moment, looking both curious and hesitant, before he did as she asked. She pressed a kiss on his cheek. He reacted to it with a shocked gasp, which was immediately followed by an embarrassed chuckle. Harmony drew back, smiled again at him, before leaving the room. She admired the crystal in her hand, giggling softly when she heard Hunk give a raucous whoop just as the doors closed.

Lance stood waiting for her by the elevator, his arms crossed and an amused glint in his eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen Hunk's face that red before," he commented. Harmony chuckled as she came to a stop beside him.

"Hunk is a dear," she declared, pocketing the crystal. "He has a very big heart."

"That's not all that's big on him," Lance drawled, grinning. Harmony made a face, causing him to laugh before he pressed the button that activated the elevator. The doors slid open a few seconds later, Lance gesturing for Harmony to go first. She gave him a smile and stepped in. Though she hadn't interacted exclusively with him as she had Hunk, she had taken to Lance like they were old friends. They would work well together.

After emerging from the elevator they made their way down the corridor and into the control room, only to find Coran already there. At seeing their entrance he rose from his chair. His face was solemn as he said, "This mission must be of absolute secrecy. We will not be able to help you, or monitor your progress, once you arrive in the Crimson Quadrant."

"So we're on our own, eh?" Lance deduced. He smiled, as if the news suited him. "I think Harmony and I can handle it. Wouldn't you say so?" he asked, looking to her. When she nodded he glanced back at Coran. "Time to go."

Coran bowed his head in agreement, then turned and pressed a button on the console. The platform he stood on lifted, a sight that still managed to surprise Harmony. The column rotated once, stopping on the elevator marked with a number two.

"Good luck to you both," Coran called, lifting his hand in farewell. Lance nodded once to the older man before rushing toward the elevator. Harmony followed close behind. Upon reaching it she glanced first at the suspended handlebars, then down the shaft itself. Darkness concealed the bottom, and she couldn't help but shiver.

"It's easy to use. Watch me," Lance instructed. He jumped up, grasped the bars and swung down in a circular motion. Harmony peered over the edge, watching him until he vanished through an opening at the end. The bars retracted, where they dangled somewhat precariously before her. Harmony waited until they stilled, took a deep breath and jumped.

For a split second there was nothing keeping her in the air other than the force of her jump. Just as she felt her body falling her hands took hold of the bar. Her first reaction to the spinning that followed was to close her eyes and gasp; the next instant she laughed in delight.

As she neared the end she opened her eyes, seeing a circle of light opening at her feet. Lance stood in a brightly lit room, his arms open to catch her. She dropped down, laughing as they both fell. "That was fun!" she exclaimed, climbing off Lance and rising. He sat on the floor, an amused look on his face.

"At least one of us is having fun," he remarked before picking himself up. "Now we get to ride in that," he said, pointing at a large, white transport. As he spoke a door in the back slid open, and Lance climbed through. Harmony studied the interior briefly before following. Lance had taken a seat in the chair further up, which she took hold of as the floor trembled. Harmony looked around uncertainly, but Lance only grinned before gripping the arm rests.

The transport sped forward so quickly Harmony gave a sharp gasp. She watched the gray tunnel pass by in a blur until all at once it turned bright red. She leaned closer to the window, squinting in confusion before her eyes widened. Why, they were traveling through lava!

"It's something, isn't it?" Lance remarked. "Don't worry, we're safe. This tunnel takes us to the cave inside the volcano. That's where my Lion is," he explained.

Harmony's gaze shifted from the thick bands of red speeding by to Lance. "Why does your lion stay in a volcano? Does it need to?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer, only to close it as his brow furrowed.

"Hmm. I don't know. Guess that's something we can ask the engineers. Ah, we're here," he announced. The craft shuddered to a halt, the dome overhead lifting the moment it did. Something lowered from on high, locking into place behind the chair. "Better hold on," Lance advised. Harmony nodded and accepted his outstretched hand. His fingers had just closed over hers when the sudden sensation of moving upward caused her to turn on her heel and fall right into his lap. When she looked up at Lance to apologize, the sight of his embarrassment made her giggle. He only scowled good-naturedly at her.

After passing through the ceiling they entered a transparent chute. Harmony gazed at her surroundings in awe. The intense heat of the volcano generated ocean-like waves in the air. If she listened closely, she could hear the muted sound of lava flowing. It fascinated as much as it frightened.

The lift soon cleared an opening overhead, bringing them into the Lion itself. Harmony slid off Lance's lap, drawn to the array of buttons, switches and panels. Across the way was an enclosed station, a small porthole set above a shelf adorned with buttons.

"All right, Harmony. Here we go," Lance told her. Harmony watched as he reached for the left side of his chest. When he drew his hand back she caught sight of an oval-shaped emblem in his grasp. This he placed in an opening overhead. Doing so activated the five parts of the star situated above before a great roar sounded. Lance gripped the handle on the right, pulled it back and pressed a button. Harmony held fast to his chair at feeling the Lion move. When it took a step the vibrations rattled her to the core, and she squeezed her eyes shut. For a few moments she heard nothing but the thundering echo of the Lion's feet, but when it suddenly ceased she opened one eye, then the other.

A section of blue sky filled the window. Soon its color faded, and a vast, black canvas dotted with stars replaced the sky. The sight stole her breath away. Why, she had never seen so many stars! It was as if she could reach out and grab a handful.

The exterior glowed pale gold then, exhibiting a warmth familiar to her. Turning her head, she beheld a large, burning sphere. She reacted instinctively, opening her senses to the pure, raw power of sunlight.

"Harmony…" Lance said, gaining her attention. When she glanced down she found him staring at her slack-jawed. "I don't know how else to say this but…you're glowing."

She gasped and lifted her arm. Sure enough, a faint golden aura had formed around her. She closed her eyes, drawing all the power inward. A moment later she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I've just never felt sunlight this strong before."

"It is a bit different up here," Lance acknowledged. He smiled and said, "Just don't start glowing like that when we're on Doom. We won't be able to help anyone if they spot us."

"Yes, you're right. I'll be more careful," Harmony promised. Lance smiled again before turning away.

"You ready?" he asked, reaching for the second handle.

"Ready!" she confirmed. Just as before in the transport, the sudden increase in speed forced her to take firm hold of Lance's chair. She closed her eyes when the entire room began shaking, reminding her of a time she rode the aerial coach to Erimenthia, Anila's home city. The discomfort from then affected her now, and she tightened her hold.

"Harmony," Lance's voice said, sounding oddly elevated in pitch. This confused her until she realized the intense shaking had ceased. She opened her eyes, finding him watching her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. She grimaced a little. "I've just never been very fond of flying."

"Do you have airships like this where you come from?" Lance asked.

"We have coaches drawn by flying horses," she replied. She gazed at the stars. "But this is the first time I've seen a sky like this." A sad, wistful sigh passed her lips. "I just wish the others could see it, too."

Lance reached up to touch her hand, drawing Harmony's gaze to him. Though the blue colored glass from his helmet concealed the upper half of his face, the confidence in his eyes shone true. His smile was also confident as he said, "Between the two of us, your friends won't be down and out long enough to realize what they missed."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Lance." He bowed his head and released her hand. "But I'm still worried about Sven and Azura. I hope they're all right."

"They're on board one of Zarkon's slave ships. That alone says they're not," Lance remarked with a frown.

Harmony nodded solemnly. "I don't understand why the robeast took Sven too," she said. Suddenly she gasped. "Unless it knows about his power!"

"Power?" Lance echoed, raising a brow. Harmony realized he was unaware of the Water inside Sven and proceeded to explain. When she finished both his brows were lifted. Skepticism laced his tone as he said, "You're certain about that?"

"Absolutely," Harmony stated.

"It sounds a little far-fetched to me, but given all that I've seen ever since you and your friends arrived I guess anything is possible," Lance conceded with a shrug. His expression turned thoughtful. "But the robeast didn't take him because of it. Sven getting caught was no accident. It was on purpose."

"So he wouldn't have to leave Azura," Harmony murmured. Scenes of the two together flashed in her mind, the most prominent being when she, Kaia and Hunk had encountered them outside the castle. Kaia had expressed sorrow, but Harmony had seen something wonderful.

Lance smiled a little, the expression hinting of disbelief. "I never knew Sven had that side to him. I mean, he'll stick his neck out for any one of us in a pinch, but seeing him with Azura back there…" he paused and shook his head. "I think he'd do more than stick his neck out for her. He'll do everything he can to make sure she stays alive."

"Yes, he will," Harmony agreed. Something in Lance's tone caught her attention. It sounded almost wistful. The words came out of her mouth before she realized she'd said them: "Is there someone special in your life too?"

"What? No, not really," Lance said somewhat hastily. He glanced away; before he did Harmony caught a glimpse of his reddened cheeks. "Anyways, we should concentrate on what we're going to do," he reminded her.

Harmony felt her own cheeks warming. He was right. This wasn't the time to converse about romance. Steeling her resolve, she asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"One, and it depends on whether or not there's another ship nearby," he replied.

"But won't it see us?"

"Nah. I can sneak this baby right under their noses," he proclaimed with a grin.

Harmony smiled as well, finding his confidence contagious. "Tell me about Doom. I want to make sure I'm prepared for it," she said. Lance's grin immediately faded. He heaved a sigh and looked away. After a time he pressed a button, causing the screen on the wall at her right to come to life.

"Here's all the information you need. I can't talk about that place without my stomach turning," Lance said sourly. Harmony wanted to ask why, but the shadows in Lance's eyes indicated he had memories of Doom he did not want to share. Her expression softening in response to the pain he must have endured, she turned to the screen and began reading.

"Terrible," she said in a choked whisper when she had finished. "And Haggar is holding the avatars here too?"

"I can guarantee it," Lance stated grimly.

Harmony blanched. She looked down at her right hand, seeing the single ring that remained on her finger. In spite of her confidence in Sven's ability to keep Azura safe, the fact they were headed to that horrible place drove a knife of fear into Harmony's heart. "Lance, we have to hurry!"

"Don't have to tell me twice. Hold on!"

* * *

_Aboard the slave ship…_

"Get inside!" barked the robot guard, shoving Sven into a cell. He stumbled forward, only to spin on his heel and try to force his way out. The guard held him back, the order for Sven to stop unheeded. He reached past the robot's shoulder, fingers curled like claws, eyes wide, mouth open in a soundless protest. All he saw, all he _felt_, was Azura.

The robeast stood in the corridor, Azura still within its grasp. Her small hands grabbed at the robeast's large fingers in an attempt to loosen its hold, but her struggles were futile. A pale blue aura soon formed around her, causing both she and Sven to cry out in unison. Seconds later she fell limp. The robeast roared its triumph.

Seeing Azura's lifeless body sent a jolt of adrenaline through Sven, enabling him to overpower the guard. However, just as he prepared to take a step forward, the robeast thrust its arm out. A thick column of water sprouted from its open palm, slamming into Sven with concussive force. He was thrown against the wall, the impact jarring his senses. He released a choked gasp and slid to the floor. Lifting his head, teeth clenched in pain, Sven glared at the robeast through strands of wet hair. It snarled at him, then threw Azura into the cell. Another guard closed the door, the sound it made echoing of finality.

After it had gone Sven crawled to where Azura lay. Every movement brought pain; the fact his clothing was now drenched made it worse. As soon as he reached her side he gazed down at her slackened, flushed features, only to experience a different kind of pain. With a murmured cry of her name, he gripped her to him. His hands twisted within the masses of her thick hair, his eyes squeezed shut. What would he do now? What_could_ he do? There was no water source here.

Except…

Except what existed within him.

But what good was it when he could not _use_ it to save her?

A sense of hopelessness weighed heavily on his mind, resulting in him holding her tighter. There had to be a way. There just _had_ to be.

Gentle shifting alerted Sven. He drew back, staring down at Azura through blurred vision. Her blue-gray eyes slowly slid open. Sven felt despair at seeing how listless they were. One of her arms trembled as it lifted, her fingers loosely taking hold of his jacket. Her lips parted, and she took a deep breath before whispering, "…water." Then she fell limp.

"Azura? Azura!" Sven called, shaking her. Somehow she held fast to him, her grip tight enough to squeeze some of the water from his jacket. It was then he understood. He wrenched it off, ignoring the pain his jerky movements caused. Wrapping it as much as he could around her upper body, he took her into his arms again and waited. Several long, stressful moments passed before he began seeing signs of life.

Her labored breathing steadied, and the fevered color of her skin gradually faded. When she snuggled against his chest a feeling of warmth embraced him. This he recognized as Azura touching their bond. Heartfelt thanks coursed through it, but her desperation to live was stronger. It manifested in the form of a tall, light blue-haired youth with rounded yet intense features. Although Sven had never seen him before, he knew it was Tirisekaal.

"I'll find Tirisekaal for you," he promised. Her eyes fluttered open at his words, and a ghost of a smile appeared before her lids lowered again. Sven held her close, pressing his cheek against her hair. Love welled within his heart, strengthened by new determination. Right now they were en route to Planet Doom. But Azura would not see it. Sven refused to give Zarkon, Haggar or the robeast the opportunity to hurt her again.

Laying her upon the floor, Sven paused only long enough to make certain she still breathed before looking toward the corridor. Other cells lined the opposite side, the occupants either asleep or staring at one another with absent eyes. A few reacted to the high-pitched echo of robotic footsteps, causing them to huddle close together. Sven crouched low, crab walking until he reached the narrow space by the door. His hand came into contact with a piece of the stone slab that served as a bed, which he drew toward him as he rose to his feet.

Shadows concealed him, allowing him to watch the guard's steady progress. It glanced left and right, showing aggression only to those who reached through the bars. When it came upon their cell it looked not once but twice. The yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously, and it reached for the ringed handle. A creak sounded when it pulled the door open. As soon as the guard cleared the entrance Sven acted.

Swinging the slab with all his might, he delivered a crushing blow to the guard's head. The entire left side caved in, the tear that appeared along its cheek exploding with fluid and sparks. Sven snatched the rifle from its quivering hands just as the body collapsed. Going to Azura's side and draping her over his uninjured shoulder, he turned and bolted from the cell. Prisoners watched his progress with something resembling surprise, inciting them to cry out. Sven knew it would only be a matter of time before the noise attracted the attention of more guards and hastened his pace.

After clearing the corridor he came upon another, wider one. A single guard emerged from a side doorway; its reaction to Sven was almost comical as it readied its gun. Sven shot it before it had the chance.

He continued on down the hall, retracing the route the robeast had used when they were taken off Arus until at last he came to the hangar. Various ships were docked here, but the one Sven raced for was of the same model that served as Doom's aerial fleet. The platform leading to the cockpit was descended, indicating that this particular ship may have been in use. After racing up it and securing Azura in the pilot's seat, Sven turned his attention to the controls. In spite of it being different from the airships he was accustomed to, it didn't take him long to power up and find the navigation program. His fingers flew over the keys as he inputted Arus' coordinates and set the autopilot. He also activated the distress signal, making certain the code he used would relay the ship's innocence.

Finished, Sven at last turned to Azura. A tightness formed in his chest, causing the hand that hovered over her face to clench in response to his emotions. But he had no choice. She'd be safest on Arus. A thought occurred to him then, and he reached beneath the jacket to take hold of her hand. He knew he'd seen her wearing some kind of jewelry- ah ha! Drawing his hand back he stared at the small, silver ring between his fingers. A half moon was etched on the outside, a phrase he could not read along the inside. Satisfied that he'd have the proof Tirisekaal required, Sven pocketed the ring and glanced at Azura once more. Just as he prepared to lean over a laser blast struck the exterior window.

"There he is!" shouted a voice. Sven whirled around, taking hold of the elongated handle. He turned it to the right; the craft responded, spinning until the hangar doors came into view. The group of guards there immediately opened fire. Sven replied in kind, clearing the doorway in seconds. Touching another button that activated the hangar doors, Sven pressed a hasty kiss on Azura's brow, grabbed the gun and leapt out of the cockpit. As soon as he hit ground he rolled to a stop, then pushed himself into an upright position.

The craft lifted and sped forward, barreling through guards and other ships alike. At seeing a guard rush to the doors and wrench a panel off the wall Sven's heart stopped. If it managed to override the exit command the ship would crash! Springing to his feet, Sven aimed and opened fire. He hit the guard three successive times; as it fell in a smoking heap the doors opened completely.

The vacuum of space penetrated the hangar, pulling whatever was nearest out. Sven was forced to abandon his weapon and wrap his arms around a metallic cylinder beside him. His lower half lifted off the ground, and he tightened his grip. This caused pain from his shoulder wound to explode through his senses. Clenching his teeth against the want to cry out, Sven looked back.

The craft successfully cleared the exit. As soon as it passed through the doors swiftly retracted. Sven dropped, the cry he had been holding back escaping. He grabbed at his shoulder and lay there just as the echo of stampeding feet reverberated through the floor. When Sven lifted his head the first, and last thing he saw, was the end of a rifle.

* * *

_Planet Doom…_

"What do you _mean_ one of the prisoners escaped?" demanded Zarkon, incredulous. Haggar, kneeling at the base of the stairs leading to his throne, bowed her head. Beside her was Yurak, who flashed a smug smile in her direction. She refrained from reacting to it.

"It is unfortunate, sire, but it was only the girl. The Voltron Force member remains, meaning they still can't form the robot," she explained. Her words seemed to soothe his ire, and he grunted.

"And when do you plan on unleashing the robeast on Arus? I've waited too long to destroy that miserable planet," Zarkon muttered.

"Very soon. I must make some modifications on it when it returns," Haggar answered.

Yurak made a sound of disgust and rose to his feet. "Why do we wait on her robeast, sire? We can attack right now!"

"Because I don't trust you to defeat the Lions, even _without_ Voltron," Zarkon sneered. It was Haggar's turn to smile at seeing Yurak bow his head, chastened. The king then fixed his yellow eyes on Haggar. "Make your modifications swiftly, old witch," he warned.

"Yes, sire," she said, inclining her head. As she did so she glanced over at Yurak, smiling again at seeing the rage in his eyes. Coba hissed in his direction, seconding Haggar's feelings.

* * *

Some time later Yurak stood at the helm of his command ship, staring down at the soldiers he had gathered. "Zarkon places too much faith in Haggar's robeast. Well, I say now is the perfect time to finally see Voltron destroyed. To Planet Arus!" he cried. The soldiers cheered enthusiastically, then disbanded to their individual stations. Yurak sat down, hands clenched on the arm rests. He'd bring back hundreds of new slaves for Zarkon, including Princess Allura. And, just for good measure, the pieces of the Lions he destroyed. He smiled and leaned back, anticipating the battle to come.

* * *

_Inside Red Lion…_

Harmony, who had been watching the blips on the monitor Lance called radar, furrowed her brow at seeing a new one appear. This was the only one that wasn't colored white, which Lance had explained as satellites. It flashed red. When she mentioned it to him his expression darkened. Without a word he gripped both handles and pushed them forward.

"Is it trouble?" Harmony asked above the roar the Lion emitted.

Lance slid her a glance. "You could say that. Is there a large satellite in the area?"

Harmony returned her gaze to the screen. "No," she reported. "Wait, there's something else here. It's…" she squinted at the wording that appeared beneath the flashing light. "I don't understand what this means."

"Let me see," Lance said, pressing a button. The radar appeared on the exterior window. He studied it for a moment, then nodded. "All right. Hold on, Harmony. I'm going to have to fly faster than I have been if I want to avoid being seen."

She nodded to his words, assumed a stance behind his chair before taking hold of it. The instant Red Lion sped up Harmony felt herself growing dizzy. She leaned forward in response, but kept her eyes open and fixed on the screen. Stars streaked by like white lines, blurring so much they nearly overcame the black sky.

Soon Red Lion slowed. A large, strangely shaped gray object hovered directly ahead, a band circling the upper and lower portions of it. Blackened spots marred the exterior, as well as dents. "What is that?" she breathed.

"Space station," Lance replied. "The Alliance had a lot of them set up in this particular sector. Most were used for observation purposes, which is how we learned about what Zarkon was up to. This must have been one of the stations he targeted," he explained, frowning. He maneuvered the Lion so it flew beneath the station, only to appear at its back. The floor shifted, knocking Harmony off balance, before a loud thud echoed. Lance released one of the handles and started flicking switches. When the lights turned off Harmony gave a little yelp.

"It's all right," Lance assured her. "I have to power down in order to use the atomizer," he explained.

"Atomizer?" Harmony repeated, glancing around nervously as more lights died.

"It's what will keep us from being seen. The only downside to it is that I can't tell when whatever's out there has passed. All systems need to be shut down, including the radar," he explained, frowning.

"Wait. I might be able to," Harmony said. When Lance gave her a questioning look she nodded assurance. "I can sense light in the stars. It's somewhat weaker, but I should gather enough to create a picture."

Lance smiled approvingly. "That's a nifty trick to have when you're stuck in the dark. Okay, go for it after I use the atomizer."

"Right," she said, preparing herself. Lance switched off the last light, casting the room in darkness. Harmony heard him press another button, resulting in a faint tremor originating from below. After a time the room began to glow red. Her brow furrowed suddenly. Why did she sense…fire?

"Okay, it's on," Lance said. "Your turn."

Harmony closed her eyes and spread her hands. As she did she reached out to the stars with her power, waiting until she received a response. It came swifter than she had expected, something she assumed was due to the sunlight she absorbed earlier. A picture formed in her mind, one she recreated within her hands. Opening her eyes, she nodded satisfaction. A wavering image of the space beyond the station floated within her circle of light. When Lance gave a low whistle she looked over.

"That's amazing," he murmured. "This is what's happening right now?"

"As the stars see it," Harmony replied, smiling. Lance returned it, then fixed his attention on the activity in the light. When a yellow object appeared both Lance and Harmony reacted. She recognized it as one of the flying things that attacked the castle. It passed by; moments later dozens more followed.

"Where are they all going?" Harmony asked softly.

"The castle," Lance growled. He clenched a fist. "And I can't warn them either, not without giving us away. I just hope they see it coming before it's too late," he sighed.

After the last of them had vanished, and enough time had passed Lance pressed a button. The red hue faded, as did the sense of fire, before the lights came on. Harmony released her hold on the starlight. As it vanished she looked over at Lance, worry in her tone. "You don't think that terrible robeast is with them, do you?"

"If it is, then that's all the more reason to hurry and save Sven and Azura. Let's get going."

* * *

_Castle of Lions…_

Pidge yawned, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It had been several hours since Lance and Harmony left, with all his teammates venturing off on their own to prepare for their return. He chose to stay in the medical room to help out the doctors in any way he could. After they had finally retired, too exhausted to monitor the girls' progress anymore, Pidge pulled up a chair by Vesta's bedside. Though also tired, he didn't want to miss the chance of seeing her awake.

Replacing his glasses, Pidge looked over at Vesta's sleeping face. Her entire body had taken on a strange golden sheen due to the light barrier Harmony had erected. It made her look somehow sicker. Pidge sighed and leaned on the open space of bed that wasn't concealed. If only she'd move or something. Give him a sign that she was alive.

Movement did occur, causing Pidge to gasp in delight. Disappointment soon set in at seeing the ones responsible for it was only Cheeser and the others. The four space mice approached the edge of the light barrier nervously; Cheeser touched it, drawing his tiny paw back with a slight start.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Pidge cried, making shooing motions. "It's the only thing keeping her stable!" The mice lowered their ears apologetically. Seeing it made Pidge regret his harsh tone. "I'm sorry, guys. I know you're worried about her too," he said, resting his head on his elbows. Three of the mice went to him, taking their positions on his shoulders and head. Cheeser eventually joined them, turning and sitting by Pidge's elbow.

Pidge returned his gaze to Vesta. He saw not her as she was, but how she'd been during their conversation at the banquet: always ready with a smile, and giggling whenever Pidge did or said something humorous. Yet in spite of her gentle demeanor, she also had a mischievous streak, displayed when Lance had come into the kitchen to help set up the tables. Vesta and Pidge hid around the corner, watching and stifling giggles as Lance picked up a tray set beside the stove. As soon as he did a gout of fire appeared, resulting in him issuing a rather high-pitched squeal and causing the two to burst into fits of laughter. Lance's reprimand fading as the memory did, Pidge sighed and closed his eyes.

After a time he heard rustling at the end of the bed. Thinking it to be Cheeser, Pidge opened his eyes and looked, only to give a start. A large red bird perched on the footboard, the ends of its long, multi-colored tail grazing the floor. Thin, orange feathers angled away from its cheeks, which trembled slightly as the bird cocked its head. Pidge blinked, and the bird was gone. It was then Pidge saw a young woman appear across the way. Shoulder-length hair, golden in color, curled around eyes of the same shade, eyes that expressed sadness and affection. She leaned over, miraculously passing through the light barrier to press a kiss to Vesta's forehead. Drawing back, she glanced over at Pidge, touched her lips with a fingertip and winked. Then she was gone.

The sudden feel of his arm slipping off the bed jolted Pidge awake, causing him to bolt upright. As he did the mice were flung off his shoulders and head, landing on the floor behind him with surprised squeaks. Pidge quickly glanced around, seeking the strange girl he had seen. "Must have been dreaming," he murmured to himself, rubbing at his eyes. At feeling a tiny hand tugging insistently on his sleeve Pidge glanced down, finding Cheeser there. His frantic gestures Vesta's way spurned him to look. When he did he gasped softly.

Vesta, who had been lying so still only moments before, turned her head. As she did so her eyes slowly slid open, a small smile appearing at seeing him. Vesta managed a slight nod, as if understanding his worry, before her eyes closed once again. He simply stared at her, too overcome with relief to speak.

The view screen above the entrance came to life then, the sudden appearance of bright light making Pidge wince. "Pidge, are you there?" asked Keith's voice. Pidge recovered from the shock and acknowledged his commander. "Get up here fast. Coran just picked up a faint distress signal."

"It's not Lance and Harmony, is it?" Pidge asked, fearful.

"The code used is one of ours so I can't be certain. I want us to be on standby all the same," Keith replied before cutting the transmission.

Pidge turned to Cheeser and the others. "You stay here and watch her for me. If she wakes up again you come get me, okay?" Cheeser squeaked in response. Pidge grinned, waved to the mice before running for the doors. A short elevator ride later found him in the control room along with Coran, Hunk, Keith and the princess. She greeted him with a smile and nod.

"How are the girls?" she asked.

"Everyone's still sleeping," he answered. Beaming, he added, "Vesta actually woke up and smiled at me!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" the princess said, relieved. "Did she do anything else?"

"Wait. I'm receiving a clearer message," Coran interrupted. All fell silent as Coran adjusted knobs on the console. The screen remained black, though the sounds emitting from it were jumbled. Pidge frowned thoughtfully. The words didn't make any sense.

"Can you get a fix on the source of the message?" Keith asked. Coran made more adjustments, his brows lowered in concentration. After a time the screen changed, showcasing a starry backdrop. A small yellow ship floated nearly in the center.

"There," Coran said above the continued droning of the incoherent message. "It looks like one of Zarkon's. But why would it use a code universal to the Alliance?"

"Maintain surveillance until we can understand the message it's sending," Keith said, suspicion in his tone.

"I say we go. We already know the code is friendly," Hunk pointed out.

Keith shook his head. "I won't risk sending anyone up if it's a trap. We already have two friends that are prisoners. I'm not about to let Zarkon have any more," he stated.

During their conversation Pidge's attention remained fixed on the viewscreen. Something about the message nagged him. Though similar in frequency to the universal code, this one seemed to possess a hidden message. Listening more intently, he identified the sounds one by one: _help_,_in need of medical assistance_, _ally_. The words were repeated at timed intervals, with _help_ being first and _ally_ last. This particular series featured them out of order, and with a fourth word. Pidge concentrated hard, having to recall those early days at the Academy.

Help, ally, in need of medical assistance…blue?

No, not blue.

Azure- _Azura!_

"I've got it!" Pidge exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. He quickly explained his theory, finishing with, "Sven must have escaped from the slave ship and stolen that one!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save them!" Hunk cried.

"Wait, Hunk," Keith said, turning to take hold of Hunk's shoulder before the larger man could move. "If Sven did do that then he wouldn't have altered the message."

"What are you saying, Keith?" the princess asked worriedly.

He released Hunk's shoulder and turned back to the screen. His tone was soft as he said, "Sven wanted us to know that it was only Azura on that ship. He's still Zarkon's prisoner." Suddenly an alarm went off, giving all a start. Coran punched a series of keys before gasping in shock. Pidge, like everyone else, lifted their gaze to the viewscreen, only to see dozens of crafts surrounding the command ship.

"Just look at all of them," Pidge breathed.

"And they're right on Azura's tail!" Hunk added, clenching a fist.

"Zarkon is taking advantage of our situation," Keith said grimly. "I only hope they didn't find Lance and Harmony. Right now they're our one chance of seeing Sven and the avatars safely back here." Turning to the other two, he nodded. "Let's get to the Lions!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Rescue**

"Sir, I'm picking up one of our ships on the radar," reported the robot seated at the station to Yurak's left. Yurak, whose attention had been fixed on the large viewscreen displaying Planet Arus, glanced down. "It's relaying a distress signal unknown to us," the robot explained at seeing Yurak's obvious disinterest.

"Destroy it," Yurak ordered briskly. "If anything, that will bring the Voltron Force right to me."

"Yes, sir," the guard acknowledged, turning and pressing a button.

* * *

Keith assumed the lead as he, Hunk and Pidge soared away from Arus. "I'm going after Azura. Pidge, Hunk, cover me," he instructed. His teammates voiced their agreement, then broke away from Black Lion. Several ships detected their approach, welcoming it with a barrage of laser fire. The attack had begun.

Keith watched Yellow and Green Lion engage the enemy before turning his attention to the viewscreen. He summoned the scanner with the touch of a button, wanting to make certain the ship he saved was carrying Azura. After a few moments he locked onto it. Life signs were present, though very weak. Concerned now, Keith pushed on the handles, sending Black Lion forward. As he drew nearer warning signals flashed, causing him to gasp when he consulted the viewscreen. A red light appeared beneath the command ship before a thick beam of energy was released. It soared through space, cutting into whatever lay in its path, all on a crash course for Azura's ship. Keith wasted no time.

Propelling Black Lion forward, he barreled past ships attempting to pursue. Azura's craft quickly came into view, its hull highlighted red thanks to the oncoming laser beam. Keith launched Black Lion up and over the ship, turning so its back faced the laser. Hunk and Pidge cried out as one, their voices lost when the laser struck. Keith ground his teeth together as energy beams riddled the cockpit, his determination to take the full brunt of the attack canceling out all thought of pain. Finally it ceased, and he leaned forward with a grunt. After catching his breath he lifted his gaze. The ship had continued on toward Arus, not a scratch on it.

"Hey, Keith! Talk to me!" demanded Hunk insistently. Keith pressed a button, bringing up Hunk's face on the rounded screen to his right. Relief instantly lit his eyes. "You really gave me a scare," he said, his tone chastising. Keith cracked a small smile before turning serious.

"Keep attacking them until I return. Azura's ship will need assistance getting to the planet's surface."

"You got it!" Hunk said, then cut the transmission. Yellow Lion flew off, rotary missiles appearing on both shoulders. Any ship in his path was torn to pieces. Green Lion finished off those that managed to avoid the missiles. Keith silently commended their efforts, yet knew their attacks were only destroying a small percentage of the armada. He'd have to hurry.

With this in mind, Keith sped after Azura. He descended upon the craft, Black Lion's jaws closing over it as gently as possible. Once he had it secured he dove. As he did he contacted Coran; moments later the older man's face appeared. "I have Azura, Coran. Send a team to the bridge, then get everyone to their battle stations. We'll need the castle's firepower to drive off Yurak this time."

* * *

One of the doctors and Princess Allura stood by the front gate, the latter watching Black Lion descend for the ground, the yellow ship in its jaws dwarfed even more by the Lion's size. After placing it in front of the clutch of guards sent there, Black Lion leapt into the sky. Allura's eyes followed its retreat, the hand over her heart clenching. If only she could be of some help to them…

The guards worked swiftly. Soon they rushed back toward the castle, Azura's body laying upon the wheeled cot. As it passed Allura noticed the navy blue jacket coiled around the girl's form, instantly recognizing it as Sven's. Why she wore it was a mystery, one she had no time to ponder. Azura's well-being was far more important.

After issuing orders for the guards to get to their battle stations, she informed the doctor she'd be going to the medical room with him. He nodded briefly to her, then pushed the cot for the nearest elevator with Allura assisting him. They passed through the doors the moment they opened, rushed across the way and through another entrance. The second doctor, who stood by the water tank Allura requested they prepare, moved aside to make room for the cot. Once it came to a stop he reached for the jacket, intent on removing it.

"There isn't time for that," Allura said hurriedly. "She needs to be put into the water right now."

Together the two men lifted Azura and placed her inside the tank. The water rose up to embrace her, leaving no part of her body untouched save her face. Allura stood over her, watching for signs of life. Azura's lips moved, the word she spoke almost too low to hear. However, when her hand curled around the edge of the jacket, and a brief expression of longing appeared on her face, Allura understood. She reached inside the tank and drew the jacket closer. "He'll be back," she whispered. Something akin to a smile touched Azura's lips before her face relaxed.

Turning to the doctors, Allura said, "Keep them all stabilized as much as you can." They bowed to her, and she departed. About halfway to the control room she abruptly changed directions. She wasn't going to watch the battle this time. She planned to participate.

* * *

By the time Keith returned Yurak had released a full complement of ships. Green and Yellow Lion found themselves caught in the middle of a frenzied firefight, which Keith dispelled by utilizing every weapon Black Lion had.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" crowed Pidge. "Another minute there and I thought we were goners!"

"It's time to take the fight to the ground. The three of us alone aren't enough to handle them all," Keith pointed out.

"We should just go after Yurak. We get rid of the leader, we get rid of the army," Hunk growled.

"Last time Yurak had a robeast. I'm not taking that chance again," Keith shot back. "To the castle!"

Green and Yellow Lion turned as one, speeding away from the armada. Keith destroyed the ships that drew too close with missiles before joining his teammates. The blue, misty face of Arus quickly faded as Black Lion entered the atmosphere. The clouds peeled away, revealing the castle and the lake surrounding it. The three Lions closed in, turning some feet away and waiting for the arrival of Yurak's army. He did not disappoint them. One by one the armada appeared in the sky, with the command ship manifesting last.

"Surrender, Voltron Force! You won't be able to win this time!" called Yurak.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Hunk retorted. Yellow Lion ascended, a sword appearing in its jaws. It cut through three ships before the sword was shot from the Lion's mouth courtesy of a blast from the command ship.

"This is the end for you! Attack!" Yurak ordered. All ships opened fire, sending red beams of light arcing for the Lions. Keith avoided the majority of them, as did Hunk. Pidge, on the other hand, got caught in a crossfire and was knocked from the sky. His cry of distress echoed over the telecomm, as did Hunk's shout of his name. Yellow Lion then quickly dove, latching onto Green Lion's left hind leg to stop his free fall. Yet as soon as he did five ships zeroed in on him. Keith attempted to come to his aid only to find himself subjected to an attack issued from the command ship.

"Hunk, get out of there!" Keith cried, dodging blasts and returning fire. Hunk's reply was a determined grunt that did nothing to hide his pain. The five ships surrounded Yellow and Green Lion, all powering up at the same time. Keith watched, fear having gained a tight hold on his heart. He had to destroy the command ship and save his friends, but could not do either one!

Suddenly a thick blue beam rose up from the castle, tearing through two of the ships that threatened Pidge and Hunk. Keith looked down, smiling as he heard Yurak's exclamation of, 'What the-?". There, standing behind a turret gun on the balcony, was Princess Allura. She paused long enough to wave to the Lions overhead, then fired again. The remaining three ships were destroyed, freeing Green and Yellow Lion from danger. They quickly regrouped around Keith now that he no longer was a target for Yurak.

"All right, Princess!" cheered Hunk enthusiastically.

"Even without Voltron we can still beat Yurak," Pidge proclaimed.

"Save the celebrating for later," Keith said, though he couldn't help but share in their happiness. "Let's send Yurak back to Doom first."

Together the three Lions ascended for the command ship, backed by both the princess' efforts and the rest of the castle defenses. The lasers took out the ships that hovered around it, leaving it open for the Lions. One by one they latched on, tearing into the hull with their teeth and claws. Explosions rocked the craft wildly, sending plumes of thick smoke into the sky. When Yurak gave the hasty cry to retreat Hunk and Pidge cheered. Yellow and Green Lion released the ship, but Keith had one last departing message for Yurak.

Pressing the button that activated Black Lion's sword, he soared over the crippled craft, dragging the end of it along the surface. When he reached the helm Keith jammed it into the side, the resulting explosion leaving a large crater behind. The ship wobbled in the air, barely keeping itself aloft, before slowly turning and departing. Smoke trailed in its wake, as did the remaining ships that were not destroyed. A chorus of delighted voices echoed over the telecomm.

Keith leaned back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. They had managed to ward off Zarkon this time, but there would be another attack. That he was certain of. Turning his thoughts to Lance, Harmony and Sven, Keith exhaled slowly. _I hope to see you all soon. We need Voltron!_

* * *

_Planet Doom…_

Sven stood among three robot guards, each one with a gun leveled on him. They kept him separate from the other prisoners, as if his mere presence would incite another escape attempt. That didn't concern Sven so much as the mistreatment he saw. People were shoved together like so much livestock, threatened and hurt with a whip for what seemed to be no reason at all. It set his teeth on edge, but he was in no position to do something about it.

The slave ship trembled slightly, indicating the landing gear had been lowered. Sven grimaced as the vibrations pained his shoulder wound, which he knew to be far worse thanks to the strain he put on it. A part of him was thankful it was not his right shoulder. The last thing he needed was the ability to fight taken from him.

Soft murmurs of conversation sounded at his back, the words revealing nothing of importance until one of the guards mentioned the robeast.

"…sent down to the witch's lab already. I thought it was going to the arena."

"Haggar wants to save it for Voltron. Not that _he'll_ be making any appearances," the second guard added with a snicker. Sven knew it referred to his current imprisonment and narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

The guards' conversation was then cut short by the hangar doors sliding open. Sven watched them draw back, exposing the interior of the next room and the other personnel posted there. Memories of the last time he'd been here surfaced in his mind, drawing his gaze to his right arm. Though concealed by the long white sleeve of his shirt, still he could identify the thick outline of the black skull motif tattooed there. He closed his eyes and sighed. Thank goodness Azura did not have to see this place.

He was shoved forward courtesy of the end of a gun. Sven grunted, for the guard decided to strike his left shoulder, and began walking. They brought him past the other prisoners, all of whom were being herded to the left. Only Sven was directed to the right, passing through a doorway flanked by two guards.

Once outside they came upon a winding stone pathway leading from the hangar toward the castle. Heavy mist surrounded it, making it appear ominous. Beyond the castle lay the large arena, the raucous cheering harmonizing with the high-pitched calls issued by circling vultures. It was then Sven realized Zarkon had no intention of putting him in the dungeon. Though the concept of fighting to the death did not sit well with him, he took some solace in his chances of finding one or all the avatars in the arena. They had become expendable now that the robeast had taken their powers. Sven just hoped they were still alive.

The guards did not lead him into the arena as he originally thought. Instead they took Sven underneath it, escorting him down a corridor rank with blood and death before one shoved him inside a holding cell. He staggered forward, his foot catching on the remains of a prisoner. He refrained from reacting to it and turned, only to have the door slammed in his face. Peering through the tiny opening, Sven frowned at seeing a guard had taken position outside. Seeing that there could be no avenue of escape there, he studied his surroundings.

The cell was no more than a room carved into the wall. A window was set on high, the light from the arena above casting an elongated shadow across the rocky floor. This Sven stepped into, angling his head back so he could get a better view of what was happening. A furious roar sounded, followed by the loud thud of a body falling. Blood flowed through the window and into the cell, forcing Sven back to avoid being hit. His frown deepened. There was only one way out of here.

Knowing he'd need to gather his strength for the fight to come, Sven settled upon a flat rock, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes, intent on gathering his thoughts only to call up an image of Azura. He could not help but react to it. The ache that began in his heart seemed to extend to his arms. Arms, he realized, ached far more than his shoulder wound, simply from the want to hold her again. Sven reached inside his pocket, removing the ring and studying it. Had she made it safely to Arus? Or was she still on her way, sustained only by the water his jacket had absorbed? The ring in his hand blurred, and he blinked back tears. Bringing it to his lips, he pressed a kiss to it, wishing it were her mouth rather than the cool silver. _Just hold on a little longer, Azura. I will see you again._

It was then he heard the sounds of a struggle coming from a nearby cell. Rising to his feet and crossing over to the door, Sven looked into the opening. Three robot guards had their backs to him, making it difficult to see what- or who- occupied their attention. Suddenly one of them was thrown back, slamming into the door to Sven's cell with such force it actually vibrated. Now that it was out of the way, Sven gasped at seeing whom the guards were wrestling with. _Tirisekaal!_

Tirisekaal emitted a throaty growl as he lashed out at another guard. It managed to dodge the errant punch, countering by jamming the butt of its rifle into Tirisekaal's middle. He grunted in pain and doubled over, allowing the second guard to take hold of the chain circling Tirisekaal's wrist and yank on it. He fell to his hands and knees, head bowed, fingers curled within the dirt while the two guards stood over him.

"Hurry, Zarkon wants every slave here sent to the arena," said the one on the right. Its companion nodded and snapped a shackle around Tirisekaal's neck. Taking the accompanying chain in its hand, it gave it a severe tug that brought another grunt from Tirisekaal. Reluctance was in every move as he assumed his feet. When he did he glanced in Sven's direction; though his eyes were partially hidden by strands of mussed hair, there was no denying the intense anger in them. For a brief moment they stared at each other, two strangers with only one thing in common, before Tirisekaal was dragged out of sight.

After a time Sven turned away and sat down, crossing his arms once more. Despite the frenzied strength Tirisekaal demonstrated, he would be no match for a robeast. Sven's next move was crystal clear: in order to save Azura, he had to keep Tirisekaal alive. It was what drew him to his feet upon hearing footsteps approaching the doorway, and what steeled his resolve as they escorted him out. It did not occur to him that he might not survive.

* * *

_Above Planet Doom…_

"There it is," Lance announced, slowing Red Lion to a stop. "Planet Doom."

Harmony stared at the black orb floating ahead, finding its lack of a sun far more terrifying than the sight itself. Because of this Doom was nearly invisible save the scattering of lights along its surface. Thin bands of vapor stretched out seemingly from space itself, reaching for Doom like a spider drawing in prey. Surrounding this was a strange, thick cloud where lightning flashed at random intervals. A floating rock Lance had defined as an asteroid flew too close to this lightning. When it exploded Harmony gave a start.

"If not for the atomizer, that would be us," Lance remarked grimly. He glanced away from Doom, his brow furrowing. "I thought there'd be at least a ship or two coming in for a landing. It's the only way we can sneak in."

"Wait, look at that!" Harmony said, pointing toward the lower right corner. "There's something coming in from under the cloud." As she spoke the end of a large craft poked through. When it fully emerged she gasped.

"Yep, I recognize it too," Lance said with a nod. He cracked a wry grin. "Looks like that armada we saw was sent home by Keith and the rest of the team."

"That's a relief," Harmony sighed. "I was afraid they wouldn't be able to stop it without Voltron."

"There was a time when that was true, but not anymore," he said, his determined tone matching his expression. "Thanks to the team, the people of Arus and the entire universe have reason to hope. We won't let them down."

Harmony smiled, touched by his sincerity. "You have a heart as big as Hunk's," she complimented.

"Will I get a kiss on the cheek too?" Lance asked, the mischievous glint in his eyes making her giggle. He smiled, obviously pleased to hear her laugh, before gesturing toward the screen. "The good news is that we can use the ship to get us to Doom. There's just one thing I need you to do."

"What's that?" she asked.

Lance rubbed the back of his head, looking rather uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "You have to sit on my lap." When Harmony stared at him, uncomprehending, he was quick to add, "I'll be turning us upside down. I don't want you to hurt yourself." She nodded and sat down without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. There was an awkward moment before Lance slid an arm around her waist, flashed an uneasy grin, and said, "Here we go."

Reaching past her, Lance pushed down on the handle, sending Red Lion soaring well below the crippled ship. Once they were within its shadow he twisted the right one, causing the Lion to turn upside down. As soon as he did Harmony understood his precautions, and she tightened her hold on him to prevent from falling out of the chair. The change in direction also brought a sense of momentary vertigo; already she could feel herself turning green. Determined not to give in to her discomfort, she kept her eyes on the enlarging gray underside in the screen until a thud sounded.

Lance immediately started powering down. Harmony had to adjust herself on his lap to better accommodate his movements, and more than once did he glance over, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. All she offered was an apologetic smile.

When darkness fell she heard the echo of yet another button, followed by the hum she recognized as the atomizer. The room began to glow red, and the feel of fire again teased Harmony's senses. It reminded her that the Lion's resting place resided within a volcano. Perhaps the intense heat was needed to power the atomizer, much like fire was needed to create swords.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now?" Lance repeated. His other arm circled her, locking into place around her waist. "Now we wait until the ship docks. Given its velocity I'd say we have about ten minutes." He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, before glancing over at her. "Do you have any idea how you'll find the avatars?"

"Yes, although it might be a little difficult because of the absence of a sun here. I'll have to rely on what I absorbed, and what's inside the suit, to be able to detect any elemental energy," she explained.

"There's four of them, right?" he asked. When she nodded confirmation he said, "Why don't you have one?"

"Light tamers don't receive theirs until the Age of Ascension. But instead of the Light assuming a mortal form, it merges with the tamer, transforming her into a true Lady of Light."

"So this will happen to you too," he replied, his tone somewhat sorrowful. Harmony tilted her head at him, uncertain as to why he would be sad. The Age of Ascension was a proud moment for a light tamer. Everything she had been trained to be would come to fruition in one glorious union. When she said so Lance shook his head. "I just can't help but think all that is you will be gone. Everything you experienced up to that point might not mean anything at all."

"Oh, no," Harmony said. "A tamer takes what life gives her to help her properly govern. She never forgets her experiences, even after the transformation." She smiled then. "So you see, Lance, I will always remember the time I spent here. In a way, you'll be immortalized through the tales I tell."

"Immortalized huh?" Lance said, smiling in pleasure. "I like the sound of that. Um, just make sure you don't talk about anything that might be demeaning."

"You mean the instance when Vesta frightened you with her fire display?" Harmony commented artlessly, unable to keep from smiling as Lance's eyes widened.

"How did you-?" he began, cutting himself off when a loud bang reverberated throughout the room. The intensity of the tremor caused her to cry out and tighten her hold on him. After it passed Lance nodded. "Looks like we're here. Can you use that light trick of yours to see what's happening out there?"

"Of course," Harmony answered. She opened one hand and sought a light source beyond the Lion. It took some time, but at last a picture formed in mid-air. Despondent soldiers emerged from the craft, followed by a blue-skinned man in red. His expression was one of furious humiliation, which turned into hostility when a figure in brown robes approached. He passed by her without a word. As he left a malicious smile spread on the woman's craggy face. Harmony studied her for a moment, something about her triggering her memory.

"There's the old witch," Lance supplied, frowning.

"Yes, I remember her. She and that monster were in the glen. I still don't understand how she managed to find it," Harmony murmured.

"She's the one who creates all those robeasts. I don't think there isn't much she_can't _do," Lance muttered.

Suddenly the light flashed, sending a jolt of pain through her hand. She cried out in shock and lost control of the image.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Harmony looked down at her hand, wincing at the two welts across the back of it. "What little light they have here is corrupted. I won't be able to maintain control over my power for very long," she sighed.

"Well, don't try it unless you absolutely have to," he advised.

"But what about being able to see what's happening outside? You can't turn on the radar," Harmony fretted.

"We'll just have to sneak out the old fashioned way," he answered. When Harmony regarded him in confusion he gave her a grin. "We'll have to try our best not to be seen. You ready to go?"

"Yes. The sooner we find the avatars, Azura and Sven the better," Harmony said, nodding.

Lance returned it and gestured for her to climb down. She did so, stepping back to give him room. As soon as he touched down he felt along the floor, giving a small exclamation as he gripped a lever. Once he turned it a popping sounded, then an opening appeared.

Lance paused to remove the weapon at his side before sliding out. Harmony waited, her nerves fraught with tension, until he reappeared. "Come on," he urged, his voice low. Harmony climbed out and dropped beside him. Lance leaned against the underside of the craft, his weapon raised as he peered around the edge. "All clear," he announced. Turning to her, he offered his hand. She took it, and the two were off, racing toward an open doorway on the right.

Upon exiting it they came upon a twisting pathway partially shrouded by mist. Harmony felt a knot of fear build in her throat as she swept her gaze over the darkened landscape. Squat domes were scattered all around, their ceilings opened like the petals of some horrible flower. Shadows rose beyond them, cutting irregular shapes into the sky, with the largest laying directly in their path. Harmony stared at perhaps the most frightening castle she'd ever seen. Misshapen spires made up the upper portion, which served as roosts for vultures. The absence of light- of _life_- made Harmony shiver. Reading about Doom was nothing compared to actually being there.

As they drew nearer the castle the distant echo of cheering could be heard. Lance slowed, looking as if he wanted to say something when a guard appeared at the end of the pathway. Upon seeing it he dove for the ground below, taking Harmony with him. "Quick, run to that building," he urged, gesturing past her shoulder. Harmony nodded briefly, then made her way across the rocky landscape. She ducked into the doorway and pressed herself against the wall. Stealing a glance outside, she gave a low gasp at seeing the guard now stood almost directly over Lance. When it started to lean over the edge Harmony acted quickly.

Summoning a ball of light, she gathered it in her hands before hurling it for the guard. He barely had time to look up, let alone react, before the light consumed him. His body began convulsing, and flashes of blue light sprouted from his joints. Harmony covered her mouth with both hands, not expecting her power to react to him in such a way. As for Lance, he had taken advantage of her distraction and hurried to her side.

"That was impressive," he complimented.

"But I don't understand. I thought to blind him," Harmony said, bewildered.

"Looks like you electrocuted him instead, which works better in our favor," he explained. He turned away from the door. "The dungeons are this way. It's as good a place as any to start looking for everyone."

Harmony voiced her agreement, her concern for her friends stronger than what her attack did to the guard. She stepped past Lance, her hands open as she sought traces of elemental power. The tiny spark of light she summoned helped guide them down the darkened corridor. They were silent as they strolled past doorway after doorway, many of which muffled the sounds of despairing prisoners. Lance peered into the windows of them all, shaking his head in disgust each time. Harmony sympathized. She, too, wished they could do more to help these poor people, and prepared to say so when her light flashed red.

"What does that mean?" Lance asked.

"It's fire," she answered, looking down the corridor. "I'm sensing a strong presence this way. Hmm," she paused, furrowing her brow. "This is odd. It's actually coming _toward_ us."

"Could this fire you sense be anything other than one of the avatars?" Lance questioned, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Stay here. I'll go on ahead," he interrupted. Lifting his weapon, Lance slowly walked away from her. Harmony's gaze went from him to the glow flashing within her light. Suddenly recognizing the energy signature, she opened her mouth to speak only to hear Lance release a frightened yelp. He jumped back, then immediately leveled his weapon toward the ground. A creature roughly the size of an adult cat stood upright at Lance's feet, the feathers along its head lifted and wings spread in a threatening manner.

"Wait, Lance!" Harmony cried, running to him and grabbing his shoulder. "He's not an enemy!"

"Then what _is_ he?" Lance demanded, never taking his eyes from him.

Harmony sent her light overhead, casting the immediate area in its glow. Relief was in her voice as she said, "Erifaame. Thank goodness I found you."

"Lady Harmony!" gasped Erifaame, giving Lance a start. The feathers on Erifaame's head flattened, and his wings closed as he dropped onto all fours. Crawling across the ground, lizard-like, he made his way to Harmony. She knelt down to catch him in her arms, giggling as he nuzzled against her. When she rose and looked over at Lance she gave him an understanding smile. He just stared at them, seemingly unsure of how to react.

"Erifaame is Vesta's avatar," she explained. Lance's brows went up as he mouthed an 'Oh,' before he sheathed his weapon.

"My Lady, it pleases me to see you, but however did you get here? Where are the others?" Erifaame asked anxiously.

"They're safe, but we need to get back to them as quickly as possible. That monster we saw in the glen absorbed their powers," she replied. Motioning to Lance, she added, "This is Lance. He's here to help me rescue you."

Erifaame leapt from Harmony's hands, opening his wings long enough to guide him to Lance's shoulders. He eyed Erifaame warily as the fire avatar inspected him. "Such strange clothing," Erifaame murmured, touching the outside of Lance's helmet with a clawed foot. Turning his head sideways in a bird-like manner, the feathers lifted halfway. "Fascinating. Though you are not part of an element, still I sense an aura of fire about you."

"That's all very interesting, but we need to move," Lance reminded them pointedly. He made a shooing motion that sent Erifaame from his shoulder back to Harmony's. "If you're up and about then that means the others are too, right?"

"If only it were so," Erifaame sighed. "Fire has a strong presence here, which I was able to draw upon even though most of my energy had been drained. I managed to find a small crack in the wall where we were being kept, and I've been going out in search of Tirisekaal."

"He's not with you?" Harmony asked.

"No. I was about to search another level in this dungeon, but now that you are here we must go back for Thraaeohg and Gaaledin first."

"That's what we were going to do," Harmony assured him, reaching up to pat his head. He leapt from her shoulder, fluttering so he hovered before Lance.

"They are not far from here. This way," Erifaame instructed, then turned and flew off. The other two followed, having to jog in order to keep up. Soon they reached a doorway at the end of the corridor. Erifaame landed in front of it, sitting upright and gesturing. "Here. I am not strong enough to burn a hole through the door."

"Let me handle this," Lance said, removing his weapon. "Stand back," he warned. Harmony obeyed, as did Erifaame. Lance took aim and depressed the angled lever beneath the handle. A thin blue beam of light exploded from the end, striking the left side of the door. A hole large enough for a fist appeared, which Lance used to pull it open. Harmony went in first, the sight that greeted her making her gasp in fear.

Thraaeohg knelt before the wall, his head lowered. His sides trembled due to labored breathing, and his coat looked unkempt. Parts of his antlers were broken off, the velvet coating hanging from these bits like shredded cloth. Harmony felt like weeping. He looked nothing like the sturdy, powerful buck that walked by Kaia's side. Rushing to him, she dropped to her knees and took hold of either side of his face. Thraaeohg gradually lifted his head, his eyes sliding open. His ears perked up, then he leaned in close to lick her cheek.

"It'll be all right," she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. She pressed a kiss upon his forehead before looking for Gaaledin.

Anila's avatar crouched upon the floor, the luster gone from his beautiful jade and silver feathers. Harmony called his name; Gaaledin's partially closed eyes shot open, and he tilted his head in her direction. He pushed himself to his feet and hopped over to her. Harmony slid her hand down his back, smoothing his matted feathers. Gaaledin emitted a small sound that was part agony, part relief.

She heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder, finding Lance there. He glanced at Thraaeohg, then Gaaledin before shaking his head. "Awful," he murmured. "You're going to have to encase them in light like you did the girls, won't you?"

"That's the only way they'll survive," Harmony replied as Gaaledin butted his head against her hand. She gathered him in her arms and held him close. As she did she called upon her powers. Light sprang from her arms, encircling Gaaledin until it stole him from view. What remained was a pale white ball of energy. Harmony released it, watching it float a few inches above her lap before looking to Thraaeohg. The buck bowed his head and closed his eyes. Soon he, too, faded, confined within a light golden ball.

Harmony rose to her feet, the two light orbs following her. She turned her attention to Erifaame. He nodded in understanding. Opening her palms, she sent a stream of light for him. It enveloped his body, lifting him from the ground. As it ascended Erifaame gradually disappeared, concealed within a red orb. After drawing it to her side she lowered her gaze, allowing the tears to fall.

The hand that fell upon her shoulder was warm and supportive. "I know it hurts seeing them like this, but the important thing is we found them. It means your friends have a chance," Lance said softly.

Harmony wiped away her tears and nodded. "You're right," she said. "But it's not over yet. We still need to find Azura, Tirisekaal and Sven."

"Try locating them the way you did the others. I mean, with Sven having- what did you call it?- the touch of Water, you could find him the same way," Lance suggested. Harmony looked over at him, a small, disbelieving smile coming to her lips. He immediately understood her expression and returned her smile. "Hey, like I said, anything is possible." He tightened his hold on her shoulder. "If he has it, use it to find him."

She smiled again, and followed him out of the cell. As soon as they came upon the corridor she summoned another ball of light and opened her senses in search of water. "Nothing here," she reported with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Lance pressed.

"Yes." When he frowned she furrowed her brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember that loud place we passed by on the way here?" At Harmony's nod he clenched a fist. "That's the arena. If they're not here then that's where we'll find them. Zarkon eventually sends all his prisoners there."

"What? Oh, no! Lance, if Azura's there too, and something were to happen to Tirisekaal…" she trailed off, not daring to think of losing either of them, or Sven's reaction to seeing the one he loved die.

Lance shook his head. Pulling his weapon, he then took hold of her wrist. "Not while we're here. Come on!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Reunited**

After they secured the three avatars on board Red Lion, Lance and Harmony backtracked to the arena. The echo of steel on steel grew in decibel the closer they came, which was immediately followed by roaring applause. Rising above it all was the triumphant cry of a robeast. Harmony, who stood at Lance's elbow, gave a start at hearing it.

"You should probably wait out here. What you're going to see in there isn't pleasant," Lance suggested softly.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine," she assured him. He smiled a little, once again in awe of her courage, before continuing on down the path.

A set of twin doors loomed ahead, one of which was pushed open. Lance quickly looked down, nodding to himself. It must have been left like that for when more prisoners were dragged from the holding cells below. He paused, debating on whether or not they should check them first when Harmony gave a sharp gasp.

"There are water elementals inside," she said, looking into the doorway. The ball of light suspended before her hands flashed blue, alternating between lighter and darker versions at random. "But I only sense two."

"Which two?" Lance asked. Harmony consulted her light, her brow furrowed as she concentrated. When she bit her bottom lip Lance knew Azura was not one of them. He lowered his gaze, muttering, "Where could she be?"

"Wherever she is, she's still in danger," Harmony reminded him, dismissing the light. "The energy I sensed is very weak. We need to hurry."

"Right. Let's go," Lance agreed. With that he passed through the doorway, gun raised and eyes sharpened for enemies. Harmony shadowed him, walking so softly he barely heard her.

The corridor was long and wide, a single metal door located at the far end. They were about halfway there when the door opened a crack, causing the pair to freeze. A guard emerged, which Lance quickly shot down without fear of discovery. The crowd, now a deafening roar, dwarfed all other sound.

Stepping over the body, Lance slipped inside, coming upon a short hallway leading to the arena itself. A robeast stood victorious over the mangled remains of its enemy, arms lifted overhead and an ugly howl sounding. Lance grimaced at the sight and looked over at Harmony. She had her gaze averted, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hoping that their friends did not suffer a similar fate, Lance returned to his observations.

The robeast had launched the body with a sharp kick, sending it sprawling elsewhere. As soon as it vanished from view another figure appeared. Tall and lean, the young man lashed out with heavy chains attached to his wrists. The robeast snarled before bringing its hand up, closing thick fingers over the chains and pulling the young man forward. Once he passed beneath the robeast it slammed its fist onto his back. He released a cry that sounded like a half snarl, half hiss, before dropping.

"Lance, that's Tirisekaal!" Harmony cried out.

"And Sven!" Lance added, spotting his teammate appearing from the left, sword in hand. He took a swing at the robeast, causing it to drop back. He cut into it a few times, only to get knocked back by a counter punch. Three other prisoners came up, screaming wildly as they attacked the robeast with their swords.

"What are we going to do?" Harmony fretted.

"We can't rush in there without being seen," Lance murmured. He scanned the immediate area, seeking something that might be of some use when he paused. Lining the arena were several curved posts, each one topped with a blinking light. "Harmony, do you think you could make it brighter in there?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Overload the lights up there," he said, gesturing. When she looked up, then back at him he flashed a grin. "See, the thing about Doom is that nearly everyone here hates bright light."

The smile that touched her lips indicated she followed his train of thought perfectly. He gave her a thumbs-up, which resulted in her giving him a slightly bewildered look that he laughed at. Stepping closer to the doorway, Lance peered around the edge. "Get ready!"

* * *

Sven rose to a knee, keeping himself steady courtesy of the sword stabbed into the ground. He bent forward, chest heaving as he tried to gather his bearings. The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth, and he spat into the dirt. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he searched for Tirisekaal. Azura's avatar stood a short distance away, upper body hunched, arms hanging lifelessly at his sides. Glancing over at the robeast and seeing that its attention was focused on the three men, Sven saw his chance to speak with Tirisekaal. He rose to his feet, yanked the sword from the ground and rushed over.

He was not expecting a backhand to the face.

"Stay away from me," Tirisekaal snarled as Sven dropped. He winced at the throbbing pain in his jaw, but still he pushed himself to his feet. Tirisekaal growled in his throat, his hand curling around the chain.

"I'm not here to fight you," Sven said hoarsely. Skepticism surfaced in Tirisekaal's gaze, which Sven completely understood. He knew he had to show the ring quickly lest he find himself counted among Tirisekaal's enemies. Slowly, carefully, Sven reached into his pocket and removed the ring. He lifted his hand, waiting for a reaction.

Tirisekaal's eyes narrowed, then suddenly widened as recognition came to life in them. Snatching the ring from Sven's palm, he cradled it against his chest and caressed its surface with his other hand. "Azura," he murmured, his tone echoing of despair. Sven prepared to speak, to assure him that she was all right (let it be so, his heart whispered) when Tirisekaal's fist closed over the ring. "You," he hissed. "I saw you with her in the old woman's light. What have you done with her?!" He shook the ring in Sven's direction. "I can sense her sorrow and pain in this!"

"That's because she needs you!" Sven cried. This gave Tirisekaal pause. "Listen to me," he continued, his voice trembling. "I can take you to her, but we have to work together. Do you understand?" he said, extending his hand in an offer of friendship. When Tirisekaal made no move Sven swallowed past the lump in his throat and added, "Please. I don't want her to die. She means a great deal to me."

His words brought forth a reaction, one he had not counted on. Tirisekaal grabbed hold of Sven's collar and pulled him forward. "What did you say?" he demanded, his tone soft yet lethal.

Sven never got the chance to answer. The robeast roared, causing both to turn. It thundered in their direction, stomping on the remains of the three men. It was nearly upon them, the spread talons casting shadows along Sven's body until the arena lights suddenly flashed. The robeast cried out, as did the audience. Tirisekaal, too, reacted, his hand loosening on Sven's collar and enabling him to twist free.

As he did he heard a muted thud that indicated Tirisekaal had fallen to the ground. Sven extended a hand in the direction of the sound, intent on taking hold of him and dragging him away if need be. It was then he heard a distant voice shouting his name. Turning on his heel, Sven squinted into the light. A blurred figure steadily made its way for him. He reached out; soon a small, delicate hand clasped his, and his vision instantly cleared. Harmony looked up at him, an urgent expression on her face.

"We have to hurry!" she cried. Sven nodded, then watched her go past him to the felled water avatar. She knelt down and touched his shoulder. As she did light enveloped Tirisekaal's body until it was transformed into a pale blue sphere. All that remained were the shackles, and Azura's ring. Sven quickly snatched and pocketed it as Harmony took hold of the orb, scrambled to her feet and shouted that he follow her.

As they rushed toward the doorway Sven spotted Lance. The two gripped hands in greeting, Lance's smile fading when Sven demanded, "Azura! Did she make it?"

"What do you mean? I thought she was here!"

"No," Sven answered with a shake of the head. "I sent her back to Arus while I was still on board the slave ship. I placed her inside a Doom fighter," he explained. Lance and Harmony exchanged glances, the latter's eyes widening. Lance nodded to whatever she was thinking and looked back at Sven, his expression sorrowful.

"We saw her, only we didn't _know_ it was her. I had to use the atomizer to hide from Yurak. But don't worry," Lance added quickly, "Keith and the others took care of him. I'm sure they figured out Azura was there."

Sven's trust in the team helped soothe his fears, and he nodded. "Then we need to get back there as soon as we can."

"Just what I was thinking," Lance replied, grinning. It vanished almost instantly, and he grimaced. "The light's going back to normal in there. Harmony," he said, turning to her. "Go back to Red Lion and wait for us." She nodded before sprinting down the corridor. The two then faced the arena, which now teemed with soldiers headed right for them.

Lance thrust his gun forward and fired several times. Some guards dropped; those that managed to survive long enough to get to the doorway were cut down by Sven. Gradually they started walking backwards as more soldiers invaded the hall. They were nearly out when Sven spotted one coming out of a side doorway, its rifle lifted and barrel flashing with red light. "Look out!" Sven cried, shouldering Lance aside. As Lance fell back Sven launched his sword for the guard. It embedded itself within its chest amidst a shower of blue sparks. The body jerked awkwardly, then collapsed. Sven picked up Lance's discarded gun and shot the bolt keeping the door open. It swung closed with a heavy thud.

"Thanks," Lance said as Sven returned the gun to him. "I don't want to think what would have happened if you weren't here." Sven cracked a small, appreciative smile before questioning Red Lion's location. Lance gestured toward the hangar a short distance away, and the two were off.

After passing through the entrance Lance pushed on ahead, ducking around a battle-scarred command ship. When Sven arrived he noticed an opening very similar in design to the Lions'. Understanding that this led to the concealed Red Lion, he climbed in first. Harmony, who sat on the floor hugging her upright knees, rose to her feet the moment Sven appeared. He nodded to her, then stepped aside to grant Lance admittance. He secured the exit, stood up and sought the pilot's chair suspended overhead. It took some time, and help on Sven's part, before Lance had settled in.

"This isn't going to be pleasant," he warned, taking hold of the handles. Sven motioned for Harmony to move to the back. She did so, dropping to her haunches and drawing the four floating orbs close. He had just joined her when a sharp jolt shook the Lion. The red hue faded, as did the humming of the atomizer, and an echo of something detaching sounded. The floor jerked from under them, the force knocking Harmony onto her side. Sven reached for her hand, pulling her toward him in preparation for what happened next.

The world abruptly turned on its ear. Sven, who now held fast to Harmony, grunted as the shift in direction sent him sliding down the wall and onto the floor. Another jolt shook the cockpit before he realized they were moving skyward. Sven looked toward the viewscreen, seeing the darkened, rocky landscape drop out of sight in favor of black sky. Warnings flashed, accompanied by high-pitched alarms.

"We've got company!" Lance shouted, glancing to his left. Sven eased away from Harmony, who nodded she was fine at his questioning look. Soon he stood at Lance's side, both watching the dozens of ships headed their way. Lance activated all his weapons systems, gripped the handles and heaved a sigh. "Here we go."

Arcs of red light soared for them. Lance moved so that he was safely between the horizontal energy beams, answering their attacks with missiles. These beams vanished the instant the ships were destroyed, clearing a path for Red Lion. Ships that arrived too late were butted aside, colliding with others and exploding in unison. By this time they reached the upper atmosphere, and the dangerous cloud surrounding Doom.

"Lance, you can't go this way!" Sven shouted in alarm. Lance cried out and gave the handles a severe jerk. Red Lion steered down and away, but the motion was not without consequence. Sven was thrown to the floor. As he hit Harmony slid past, her arm extended toward him. He grabbed her hand in time to halt her fall.

"If you have any bright ideas I'd like to hear them!" Lance called over his shoulder. Sven glanced at the viewscreen, then the ominous cloud peering from the corner. Its lightning was what made it deadly. It_might_ be possible to navigate through. Time the intervals between each lightning flash with how quickly Lance should push the mega thrusters-

"Erifaame! What are you doing?" Harmony cried, the panic in her voice disrupting Sven's thoughts. He glanced back, seeing the red orb had dissolved into the shape of a strange lizard with wings, a plumed tail and bird's beak. It scurried forward, coming to a stop to the left of Lance's chair before passing _through_ the floor. As soon as it did the cockpit flashed red, carrying with it the faint scent of fire.

"The atomizer?" Sven asked at seeing a brilliant hue surround the edges of the screen.

"I don't know- whoa!" Lance yelled, leaning forward. "I'm registering a huge amount of power!" Vibrations rattled the floor then, followed by a roar issued by Red Lion. He grabbed both handles and pulled back. "Hold on!"

Red Lion rocketed into the sky. Sven watched, awed, as ships _melted_ when the Lion passed by. The cloud grew in size, the white lightning bolts turning red thanks to the aura surrounding them. Soon the craft entered the cloud, which was immediately followed by furious rocking. Harmony latched onto Sven with all her might, while he kept them both steady by gripping the right armrest of the chair. He faintly heard Lance's grunt of pain, then his sharp gasp of surprise.

"We're through!" he announced, incredulous. Sven looked up at the viewscreen, once blotted out with red, only to see that his friend was right. Stars winked past the rapidly dissipating crimson glow surrounding them.

"How did we survive?" Sven rasped.

Lance inspected the controls, muttering to himself before giving a laugh. "I don't believe it! All that power allowed the atomizer to blend with the components that make up that cloud!" He quickly glanced around, the smile on his face stretching ear to ear. "Where is Erifaame? Whatever he did, it saved us!"

Erifaame chose that moment to reappear, rising from the floor first as red energy before solidifying. Harmony drew him onto her lap, worrying him like an anxious mother. Erifaame, on the other hand, looked positively astounded as he glanced up at Sven and Lance.

"This is extraordinary," he said. "Friend Lance, why did you not tell me this creature was a fire elemental?"

* * *

_Haggar's laboratory…_

The robeast stood in the same space once occupied by her former test subjects, arms spread to welcome the barrage of energy filtering through the room. Haggar the Witch cackled as she identified the elements of fire, earth, wind and water converging upon it. It did not matter that Zarkon thought it a failure or the Voltron Force had stumbled upon a new power in Red Lion. Their escape presented the perfect opportunity for her to unleash her newer, stronger robeast on Arus.

As if knowing she thought of it, the robeast growled deep in its throat. Haggar peered down into the room, smiling as her creation lifted an arm. Fire sprouted from its open palm, to which she countered with a blast of water from her staff. The robeast quickly responded with wind, transforming the water column into ice. Fire burst through the ice, reaching as far up as the viewing window. Haggar smiled in malicious delight, the flames dancing in her eyes.

* * *

_Castle of Lions…_

Keith sat in the control room, his arms crossed as he stared up at the monitor. It showed the area of space just beyond Arus' orbit, which had hosted a battle some hours ago. Now he watched in the hopes that Red Lion would appear. Coran's caution about their being unable to communicate with the rescue team was well founded, but Keith still wished there was a way to know if they were all right. His hand clenched over his upper arm. The Voltron Force had been in too many tough spots to see it ended like this.

The doors sliding open at his back made him turn. He found Hunk standing there, one hand lifted to conceal a large yawn. "Anything yet?" he asked, sounding as weary as he looked.

"No," Keith replied, shaking his head. "I had hoped they would have made it back by now," he said, watching Hunk as he made his way toward the console. His gaze lingered on the communicator hanging in a slot to the left. After a moment he grabbed it.

"Hunk, you can't!" Keith said, taking hold of the device. "We don't know if they made it out of there yet!"

"Well I'm tired of not knowing!" Hunk retorted, reaching for the communicator again. Anger flashed in his eyes. Anger and, Keith noted, worry. "They might be hurt and waiting on _us_ to help them!"

This gave Keith pause. He stared at the communicator in his hand, one he suddenly noticed was trembling. Trembling with the want to _do_ something. A determined frown settled on Keith's features, and he handed the device over. Hunk's relief was apparent as he accepted it. Yet the instant he prepared to speak a crackling sounded from an incoming signal. Both waited, tense, until a voice finally broke through.

"…come in, castle control."

Keith and Hunk both gasped. Sven!

"We read you, Sven! What's your location?" Hunk answered.

"Try looking up!" Lance replied, the smile evident in his voice. Keith punched a few buttons on the console and leaned back. The picture of Arus was instantly replaced with the inside of Red Lion. Lance waved to them, Harmony and Sven standing to either side. A strange red creature perched on Harmony's shoulder, what looked to be a crest of feathers standing straight up on its head. Behind her floated three colored orbs of light.

"Lance, Harmony, Sven! It's so good to see you again!" Keith exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"You too," Lance said, returning the smile. Sven and Harmony shared in this sentiment with nods and smiles of their own. When Harmony gave Hunk a warmer one Keith couldn't keep from chuckling as the big guy's face turned red.

Sven looked to Keith, and hope flashed in his eyes. "Is Azura in the castle?"

"Yes. She's safe in the medical room with the others," Keith answered. "You have the avatars?"

"Right here," Lance said, gesturing to the orbs floating behind Harmony. The creature on her shoulder suddenly leapt onto his, the force of his landing knocking Lance's helmet askew. Harmony giggled as Lance made a face before saying, "We'll meet you all there."

"Got it," Keith said, ending the transmission. Turning to Hunk, he nodded. "Better go tell Pidge the good news. I'll let the princess and Coran know."

* * *

Eager anticipation permeated the atmosphere of the medical room as Pidge, the doctors and the others awaited the arrival of their friends. Pidge and Hunk stood near Vesta's bedside, the latter showing off the collection of precious stones he had gathered for Harmony. When Pidge teased him about it Hunk was quick to reply with a few choice words about Vesta. The teasing stopped.

Allura smiled as she turned her attention to Keith and Coran. Coran listened to the doctors explain the extraordinary way the girls used the elements to heal, while Keith checked on Kaia and Anila. Allura, who stood close to Azura, did the same, smiling a little at seeing how she held fast to Sven's jacket. Knowing its significance made Allura anxious to see them reunited. They reminded her of a story she heard as a child, and a part of her was still infatuated with the idea of love transcending all barriers.

"I can't wait to hear how they escaped Doom this time," Pidge was saying.

Hunk nodded, then gestured toward Allura, smiling as he said, "Don't forget about how the princess helped us against Yurak! If not for her we would have been finished."

"I agree," Keith said, looking over and giving her a warm smile. It made her heart skip a beat, and she found herself blushing the longer he gazed at her. "She is a welcome addition to the Voltron Force."

"The girls, too!" Pidge piped up. "Why, if they were here all the time we'd have more than enough people to take down Zarkon."

"And Vesta's cooking every day," Hunk added, grinning as he rubbed his middle. Pidge made a face at him that brought a chuckle from Allura.

"It is nice having other girls around," she admitted. "But we still need to help them find their way home."

"Maybe they figured out how Haggar was able to sneak into that magical glen," Hunk said, looking first to Pidge, then Keith.

"We can only hope. It'd make our task of finding their home a lot easier," Keith remarked. At this time a signal went off, which everyone smiled at. Their friends were here!

The Voltron Force and Coran gathered around Allura, who stood nearest the doorway. The faint echo of the elevator's arrival could be heard in the hallway beyond, followed by hurried footsteps. When the doors slid open Harmony appeared, a bright smile on her pretty face. She made a beeline right for Hunk, surprising him by jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. He staggered, then lost his balance, bringing both to the floor to the chorus of laughter.

After she practically squeezed the life out of him she drew back, only to give a gasp of delight. He flashed a lopsided grin as he presented her the precious gems. Harmony accepted them, tears in her eyes. She then planted a kiss on his cheek that turned him beet red.

"I wish I were that lucky," Lance drawled as he came in next. He cast a look of mock yearning at the embracing pair before giving a melodramatic sigh. Allura laughed as she joined Keith to greet him. Lance slapped Keith on the shoulder, bowed to her before moving toward where Harmony and Hunk sat. "Hey, where's _my_ hello hug and kiss?" he demanded, coming to a stop above them. The two shared a mischievous glance before Hunk reached up and took hold of Lance's wrist. He barely had time to exclaim, 'What the-?' when he was pulled to the ground. The red creature abandoned Lance's shoulder for a more secure perch on Hunk's, joining in their laughter as the bigger man held Lance in a one-armed hug. He scowled at him, then Harmony, who gave a helpless smile.

Chuckling behind her hand, Allura turned to Sven, who had shadowed Lance inside. He clasped hands with Keith, nodding to whatever he murmured, then moved to stand by Azura. As he did Allura noticed the girl stir. Sven, too, saw this, and reached inside the tank. When their hands touched her fingers curled around his. Allura prepared to step away so as to grant them some privacy, but after taking one look at the smile on his face, it seemed as if they were the only two in the room.

At this time Harmony, after giving Hunk one last squeeze, rose to her feet and moved to the center of the room. Everyone fell silent as she lifted her hands. Three orbs of light spun into existence, each shining a different color. These floated toward the three prone girls, flashing once before passing through the light barriers and spreading over their bodies. Harmony gestured again; the barriers vanished. With that done she looked over at the bird-like lizard.

"Bring her back, Erifaame," she murmured. Erifaame leapt off Hunk's shoulder and landed on Vesta's bed. After climbing atop her chest he bowed his head. His form dissolved into red energy, which stretched along Vesta's body before merging with it.

Silence hung in the air as everyone waited for signs of movement. Vesta's hand twitched, and her eyes opened. Erifaame reappeared, generating a soft exclamation from her. She sat up and hugged him close, tears streaming down her cheeks. Everyone cheered as Harmony went over to hug her, Pidge joining in immediately after. Vesta looked at each in turn, her smile one of awe and gratitude.

The other girls stirred then, awakening first to the sight of their individual avatar before being smothered with hugs. The hawk in Anila's arms flapped its wings irritably as both it and she were grabbed by Hunk. When he let go Lance leaned over, only to be smacked in the face with the hawk's wings as it took flight. Anila laughed as it perched behind her and tossed its head in a haughty manner.

Kaia, who sat up with her arms coiled around the neck of a buck, turned when Coran laid a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned against the older man as he gave her a fatherly hug. Keith stood by, extending his hand when Kaia drew away from Coran. Allura didn't know who was more surprised when they embraced, Keith or Kaia. Pidge's enthusiastic arrival startled the buck, but generated titters of laughter from the three.

Allura took the time to welcome the girls, going first to Vesta. She gave a little start when Erifaame perched on her shoulder, then smiled as he nuzzled her cheek. Vesta giggled and announced Erifaame liked her. After returning him to Vesta's care, Allura went to Anila. The hawk even allowed her to pet his head, which Lance balked at. She chuckled at his indignant expression as she headed for Kaia. Kaia introduced Allura to the buck. It surprised her with a dignified incline of its head. It made Allura wonder what other surprises the avatars had in store.

With this in mind she looked over at Azura. Sven stood a little ways back, watching Azura embrace a tall young man Allura did not recognize. The way he held fast to her, and Azura's reaction to him, revealed him to be her avatar. Allura's brow furrowed. She was not expecting one of them to be human.

Soon Harmony bounded over, inserting herself between the two to embrace Azura. Pidge and Hunk joined her, each giving Azura a welcome hug before going to Kaia's bedside. At last Azura turned to Sven, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sven stepped forward quickly, his arms wrapping her up and holding her close. When Azura snuggled against his chest, and his features softened with affection, Allura smiled. She hadn't realized how perfect they looked together.

Until she noticed the expression on Azura's avatar's face.

He watched the embracing pair with narrowed eyes. She found it odd, especially since Sven had been partially responsible for saving her life. Why, then, did it seem he bore a strong dislike for him?

* * *

Some time later Sven sat in the medical room, his gaze lingering on the empty water tank pushed against the far wall. In fact, all the beds were emptied now, the girls having long since gone to do what Kaia termed, 'reconnect with the elements.' Harmony, thoroughly exhausted from her adventures, had retired. Lance had also looked as if he were falling asleep standing up, and was quick to follow Harmony's lead. Just before she had left, the princess informed everyone about the gathering she was hosting. Sven knew he should get some rest before it, but not yet. He had to see Azura again.

"There you are," said the doctor, satisfaction in his voice. Sven glanced at his left shoulder, now bound with white gauze. "It's strange," the doctor mused as Sven donned his undershirt. "I'm a little disheartened knowing that your injury can be treated with such mundane methods."

Sven couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It is fascinating how they can use the elements to heal," he said, pulling the shirt in place around his waist. He slid off the cot, flexed his arm to test for stiffness. "I was able to use it to sustain Azura long enough for the return trip here."

"It's a good thing you did," the doctor said, placing the roll of gauze on the tray along with a pair of scissors, adhesive tape, and opened packages of medicinal wipes. "She was barely holding on when she arrived. I'd hate to think what would have happened if she hadn't been wearing that wet jacket of yours."

An image of Azura lying weak and helpless in his arms flashed in his mind, causing his heart to twist with pain. "No. I wouldn't want to think of that, either," Sven murmured. After a moment he nodded to the doctor. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ for coming back alive. We need every one of you for this fight," he replied. The simple truth of this statement, laced with admiration, brought a smile to Sven's face. Nodding once more, he took his leave of the medical room.

Upon reaching the elevator he pressed the button that operated it, stepping inside as soon as the doors opened. After a moment it began to move upward, the slow, steady climb suddenly making Sven aware of his exhaustion. He leaned against the wall, head tilted back and eyes closed. His body practically cried out for bed- a want made even more tempting by picturing Azura sleeping in his arms. How wonderful it would be to wake up beside her...

The elevator stopped, the doors sliding open to reveal the corridor leading to the control room. Soon he came to the hall leading to the front gates. As he drew nearer he became aware of birdsongs, and the scent of morning air. The doors stood open, the four young maids gathered there all looking skyward. They whispered amongst themselves, each face rapt with fascination, until one gestured excitedly. By this time Sven joined them and looked up.

Anila's slender figure darted through the sky, twisting and turning in elegant motions. The cry of a hawk echoed before it appeared beside her. Together they arced higher and higher until they were lost in the sun. The girls began filing back inside, shared exclamations of awe passing between them. Sven smiled at the sky, then started for the lake. It did not take him long to find her.

She sat on a small rise overlooking the water, her feet submerged and contented expression on her face. Wind danced through her long hair, causing it to fan out like a silken cape at her back. Some strands curled around her face, which she brushed aside with a hand. When it returned to her lap he noticed his jacket draped across her legs. Seeing it put everything into perspective. It had been that part of him he sent with her; now it existed as a symbol of their connection.

Azura suddenly glanced over, her face lighting up. She pushed herself to her feet, the jacket fluttering to the ground, and hurried to his side. Sven met her halfway, catching her in his arms. He held fast to her, pressing his lips to the crown of her head as she sobbed his name. Eventually Sven pulled away, holding Azura's face between his hands and staring down into her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Sven," she murmured. "I was so afraid. I never thought I'd see you or Tirisekaal again."

"I wasn't going to let that happen," he assured her, wiping her tears away and kissing her brow. Drawing back, he smiled. "You're safe now. Tirisekaal is here. He can restore you," he said. Azura nodded, smiling once again. For a time she simply gazed up at him before leaning against his chest. Sven held her close, his hand caressing upon her hair.

"Sven, there's something I want to tell you," she began softly. The slight tremor in her voice caught his attention, but not as much as the feel of her hands sliding around his waist and up his chest. Her touch was feather-light, sending shivers down his spine. "It's all I thought about when we were apart," she continued. Azura's head lifted then, and Sven stared down into eyes shining with love. She reached for his face, cradling it between her hands. As she drew it closer to hers, his hands glided up her waist. They were inches apart now, her lips tantalizingly close to his. His heart pounded with anticipation. "Sven, I-"

The sound of something breaking the surface of the water echoed behind them, cutting Azura off. She expressed confusion and turned. Sven glanced past her, only to behold what could be none other than Tirisekaal's true form.

A white serpentine creature rose up in one fluid motion, water sluicing off his body in rivulets. His head was adorned with leathery skin that fanned out on either side, the elongated pearl-colored eyes narrowed. Two large nostrils flared as he opened his mouth in a hiss. Though Tirisekaal said nothing, the demand was as plain as day: _What is he doing here?_

"Tirisekaal, there's no need for that," Azura admonished, stepping away from Sven. She now stood calf-deep in the water, her arms open. Tirisekaal moved toward her, nudging her shoulder with the end of his nose. She stroked it in a soothing manner. "You remember Sven, don't you?" Tirisekaal's answering growl indicated not only did he remember, but his dislike as well. Sven suddenly recalled Tirisekaal's reaction to his admitting how much Azura meant to him. As he watched Tirisekaal curl his upper body around her in a possessive manner, he understood why.

"What's troubling you?" Azura asked, reaching up to touch him. "Sven isn't an enemy," she said, her brow furrowing when he growled low in his throat. Azura sighed and stroked his neck, then leaned in close. Whatever she said seemed to placate him, and he moved away. As he did so Azura turned back to Sven. Only he saw Tirisekaal's teeth flash in warning.

"I'm sorry. Tirisekaal is still very weak. He's usually not so aggressive," she said apologetically.

"I understand," Sven answered. "We've all been through a terrible ordeal." There was a pause before he gave a deep sigh. "You've been apart from him for a long time. It looks as if he missed you." Azura nodded absently, yet made no attempt to move. A desperate yearning rose up between them, one so strong Sven felt his heart would give if he did not touch her. He fought through the feeling, not wanting to invite any more of Tirisekaal's ire. "Princess Allura will be hosting a small gathering welcoming everyone back tonight. I will see you then."

Again Azura nodded. "Tonight," she murmured, the hope that they would speak privately almost too painful to hear. Sven watched her wade into the water, his throat tightening when she cast one last glance his way. She vanished beneath the waves soon after. Tirisekaal sent Sven a heated glare and followed her.

Once he was alone Sven slipped his hand into his pocket and removed Azura's ring. As he gazed at it a sad realization came to mind. He loved her. And because he did, it could go no further in light of Tirisekaal's feelings. He did not want to put her in the impossible position of choosing between them.

Heavy-hearted, Sven slowly made his way back to the castle. It felt as if his whole world had come crashing down around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Confession**

_Outside the Castle of Lions, later that day…_

Kaia stood at the edge of the forest, her arms crossed as she waited on the arrival of her friends. Just moments ago they had gone to the clearing where they landed as per Thraaeohg's request, only to discover a strange light. A brief conversation with Earth informed them that it was not of this world. It was enough for Kaia to signal Anila, who had been flying high overhead, to contact the others. As she watched Anila soar out of sight, Kaia had a feeling this discovery would lead them home. Though her heart anticipated the return to familiar sights, (and the Earth she was accustomed to) another part of her did not believe their time here was done.

At sensing Thraaeohg's approach, Kaia turned. He lifted his head and breathed in deep. _I had almost forgotten what it was like to scent the Earth around me. It is fortunate indeed that you were brought to this place._ He then looked at Kaia, his head tilted. _I am curious about something. When I first awoke I sensed another water elemental. I could not discern who it was._

"That would have been Sven," Kaia supplied before recounting the tale Azura had told her. When she finished his gaze strayed to the lake. Kaia studied him, her brow furrowed. "Thraaeohg?"

_I have always known that elemental power goes beyond our understanding. It seems it is without boundary as well,_ he said, his mental voice thoughtful. When Kaia opened her mouth, intent on voicing her opinion on the obvious closeness the two shared, Thraaeohg shook his head. _I understand why you would feel concerned for Azura, but if Water has any kind of hand in this meeting, then it is not for us to dissuade. Bonding with Sven saved her life, and enabled her to make use of her powers. That is what we should be grateful for._

Kaia averted her gaze. Thraaeohg spoke true- as he almost always did, she thought with a slight smile. "I hadn't considered Water's intention," she murmured. Reaching over to caress his nose, she added, "I too am grateful for their assistance in reuniting us. I don't think it would have been possible without the Voltron Force."

_Indeed no,_ Thraaeohg agreed. _I wish to make their acquaintance. There was little time for it in that room earlier._

"I overheard some servants discussing a gathering the princess is holding tonight. We'll have every opportunity to talk then." She sighed. "It's unfortunate what is happening here. It upsets me every time I think of it."

_Perhaps the mystery behind that light will enable us to help them as they have helped us._

"I hope so. I also hope it reveals just how that woman and her monster were able to infiltrate the glen despite its protective barrier," Kaia remarked, frowning.

_There is one possibility,_ he said after a moment. Kaia looked to him for an explanation. Thraaeohg's ears flattened, and his nostrils flared as he gave a low grunt. _The woman could be aligned with the shadow element._

Kaia gasped, both at its mention and how she had not made that connection before. Her thoughts quickly spinning together, she said, "The glen is home to all elements, making it accessible to them, and their associates." A shudder coursed through her. "Thraaeohg, if that's true, and there's been any damage done to the barrier…"

_Caeher's shadow people could find their way into the glen and regain their power. They'd march on Ayseli first,_ Thraaeohg summarized grimly.

Kaia felt a pang of fear for the people there. However, fear soon turned into determination. Clenching her fist, she vowed, very softly, "It will not come to that."

Her avatar bowed his head. _It is best we say nothing of this until we are certain. I do not wish to unnecessarily alarm the others,_ Thraaeohg cautioned. Kaia nodded in agreement. Better to concentrate on more immediate concerns than hypothesized ones.

"Kaia! Thraaeohg!" called a cheerful voice, causing both to turn as one. Vesta jogged toward them, her tanned face aglow. Pidge trailed behind her, Erifaame holding fast to his shoulder to keep from falling. Kaia met Vesta halfway, giving a surprised cry of 'Oh!' when the fire child threw her arms around her. At hearing Vesta's sobs through her laughter Kaia's eyes watered. How close they had come to being separated…

"I'm so glad everyone's all right," Vesta sniffed, drawing back to smile up at Kaia. Kaia tousled her hair, grinning as Vesta giggled. Thraaeohg approached, nuzzling Vesta's arm. She turned and hugged him as well, the enthusiasm she displayed nearly knocking him over. Seeing Thraaeohg stagger, something almost unheard of thanks to how well balanced he was, generated laughter from Kaia.

Erifaame leapt off Pidge's shoulder, touching down on Thraaeohg's antlers. The buck eyed the fire avatar with mixed amusement and exasperation, something Erifaame tossed his head at. "I had missed the stability your antlers provided as a perch."

Everyone laughed at that, and, after Thraaeohg sent a resigned remark of, _It would have been better had Earth decreed I become a tree,_ Kaia looked to Vesta. "Did you see anyone else headed here?"

"Aside from Anila, no," she replied.

"I think she was going to find Harmony," Pidge chimed in. He glanced at Vesta. "Didn't she say something about not finding Azura?"

"Oh, yes," Vesta confirmed with a nod. To Kaia, she said, "Anila circled the lake a few times, but she saw no sign of them."

"Hmm," Kaia said, holding her chin. "If they are underwater now it will be some time before they surface. By the looks of him, Tirisekaal was rather weak and would need more time to recover." She sighed and glanced at Thraaeohg. "We will have to do this without her."

"Do what?" Pidge asked, only to blush when everyone looked at him. "If this is some kind of important meeting, I can go back to the castle."

"Nonsense!" Erifaame exclaimed. "You are friend Lance's companion and teammate. Besides, Vesta also told me of your care for her while she was unconscious. If anyone has a right to be here, it is you."

"We also may need your input if what we discover is unknown to us," Kaia seconded.

Pidge divided his gaze among the girls, then the avatars. A broad smile formed on his lips as he said, "I'll do my best." Vesta celebrated his words with a hug, one that turned his entire face beet red. Erifaame decided to join in the appreciation by assuming a new perch on Pidge's head.

Parting from Pidge, who had to adjust his glasses thanks to the sudden hug, Vesta looked to Kaia. "But what it is we're going to do? Anila didn't say anything other than it was urgent."

"It is, but we will discuss it when the others arrive. Vesta, you will find Azura and tell her of this afterwards." At seeing the girl's hesitation, Kaia smiled reassuringly. "You won't have to go into the water. She's empathically attuned to all of us. She'll sense you."

Relief shone in Vesta's red eyes, and she nodded. "All right. Eri and I will wait by the lake."

"At a comfortable distance, of course," Erifaame added, unashamed of admitting his wariness. Pidge vouched to accompany them as well, making Vesta smile.

The wind picked up then, announcing Anila's arrival. Everyone stepped back to give her room. The instant a space cleared Anila touched down, extending her arm to provide Gaaledin a place to land. Vesta went to greet her first, catching the wind child in a fond embrace. Kaia greeted her next, laughing as Anila commented on how much she disliked being affectionate in public. It did not stop her from throwing her arms around Thraaeohg, though.

After Kaia informed her of the reasons for Azura's absence, Anila nodded, as if expecting this, before saying, "Harmony should be here soon." An exasperated look crossed her features, one Gaaledin echoed by emitting a low hiss. "I don't understand how someone associated with light is so difficult to find. She should be the easiest."

Vesta giggled and leaned in close to Kaia, her hand shielding her face. "She must have been with Hunk," she said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, with Hunk," Anila said, causing Vesta to blush slightly. Anila, blessed with sharp eyesight and hearing, could never count herself among the uninformed. "Inside his creature to be exact!"

Kaia's eyes widened. All her experiences with Harmony indicated the light child bore a deep fear of heights. She had been present on those journeys to Erimenthia (and just as nervous); knowing she had gone into a creature that flew surprised and pleased her. Now if only Kaia could overcome her own fears…

"She was quite brave in friend Lance's fire elemental," Erifaame complimented. "It seems as if our future Lady of Light will frequent Erimenthia more often."

"And make use of the pegasi Mother gifted she and Lady Helena with," Anila remarked sullenly. Kaia smiled a little, recalling Anila's shock at how the winged creatures spent more time on the ground than in the air.

_I am intrigued by Erifaame's words,_ Thraaeohg said. _Are you saying that their flying creatures are also elementals?_

"Sure as I'm Fire," Erifaame affirmed. "I wish to experiment with his fire creature again. What I did was out of desperation."

"That will have to wait," Kaia said, looking up as a loud hum echoed overhead. "I think Harmony's here." A shadow gradually descended upon them, its shape revealing it to be Hunk's Lion. As it drew closer the wind picked up, whipping about the immediate area with a vengeance. Kaia sent a look Anila's way; she nodded in understanding and went to work.

Flinging Gaaledin into the air, she then lifted her arms. Her hawk circled above, going so fast he became a white and green blur. The wind, pulled upward and spread to either side by their command, gradually weakened and faded. The nearby trees rustled, but all was calm within the wall of wind Anila created. Satisfied now that they wouldn't be blown away, Kaia lifted her gaze skyward.

The Lion hovered directly above, its head lowering as a small door popped open. Harmony emerged, distributing smiles for everyone, before climbing out. Hunk appeared a moment later, grinning from ear to ear. Pidge snickered, earning a heated glare from Hunk that had the opposite effect. Pidge's snickers turned into full-fledged laughter.

"Don't make me come down there!" Hunk threatened, shaking his fist at his teammate. Harmony touched his hand and smiled. After a moment Hunk relented. She pressed a kiss to his cheek (earning another chuckle from Pidge) and slid toward the nose. Kaia stepped up, opening her arms and nodding to Harmony. Soon she had caught the light child, setting her on her feet only to be embraced. As she returned it, something familiar teased Kaia's senses. Thraaeohg sensed it as well, for his ears perked up. At seeing his gaze lift Kaia did the same.

The Lion…it pulsed with the power of Earth!

"Sorry you had to chase us halfway across the desert, Anila," Harmony was saying, bringing Kaia back to the present. Anila grunted, but the smile tugging her lips revealed she wasn't truly annoyed. Harmony turned and waved to Hunk, who returned it with vigor. "I'll see you at tonight's dinner. I'm looking forward to dancing!"

"Dancing? Hunk?" Pidge choked before holding his sides and laughing. Hunk's cheeks flushed with color, and he quickly disappeared inside the Lion. As it ascended, and the wall of wind dissipated, Pidge added, "I hope the princess leaves plenty of room for him!"

"Pidge, what a terrible thing to say," Harmony chided, wagging her finger. "You're as bad as Lance. Hunk is a sweetheart of a man."

"Among other things," Anila drawled. Gaaledin, having resumed his perch on her arm, crowed in agreement.

Harmony sighed and shook her head, seemingly giving up on trying to convince them otherwise. Once everyone had greeted her, and Harmony turned Pidge bright red with a mischievous remark concerning dancing with Vesta, she looked to Kaia. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Thraaeohg and I came across something unusual at our landing site. Follow me," Kaia instructed, turning toward the woods. A short walk later found her standing at the edge of the clearing. Her friends pressed close, Harmony's gasp rising above the others at what they saw. A sliver of light hung there, its center glowing.

"What is that?" Pidge asked, awestruck. Harmony approached it first, her hands outstretched. Soon she had the light cradled between her hands.

"It's very similar to the light that I spoke to after we arrived," she murmured, her brow furrowed.

"Is it telling you anything?" Anila asked.

"Wait a moment," Harmony replied quietly. She gazed into the light, her lips moving soundlessly. It trembled, then shot upward. A still picture manifested within, the collective gasps the girls issued revealing that they, too, recognized the glen. When it began to move, like a living memory, Kaia lost herself in the images.

_Sunlight filtered through the treetops, the beams broken by the girls' arrival. Harmony, standing at the head of the others, clasped her hands together as she looked upon her surroundings. "It's like a dream," she breathed. Azura, standing beside her with Tirisekaal at her back, nodded her agreement. Both looked thoroughly enchanted._

"_Do you hear that?" Kaia said, stepping forward. As she did light shimmered across her body, causing the very top of her brown hair to glisten. _

"_What?" Vesta asked, looking around nervously. Erifaame, perched on her shoulder, cocked his head. _

"_I hear nothing," he announced. _

"_Exactly," Kaia said, frowning. "Thraaeohg told me that even spelled glens would exhibit signs of life. Something else must be here." _

"_Whatever it is, it's not making itself known," Anila remarked. She looked over at Kaia. "Shall I scout ahead?"_

"_No. We stay together. Let's go," Kaia instructed, pushing forward. The others shadowed her, Harmony having fallen in between Azura and Vesta. They passed through various beams of light until coming across a clearing. It was very unlike the rest of the glen. Instead of a thick mass of trees, this one featured six individual ones evenly spaced apart. Each glowed a different color, though it was difficult to identify them due to the overwhelming presence of sunlight. What they could identify, though, were streams flowing from the trunks to merge in a rainbow pool of light located in the center. _

"_This is it," murmured Erifaame. He leapt off Vesta's shoulder, flapping toward the pool and studying it intently. "The source of all elemental power. This must be what we have been summoned to protect."_

"_Hmm," Kaia said, taking a step forward. Thraaeohg went with her, lowering his head as she dropped to a knee at the edge of the pool. "Something about it seems strange."_

"_How so?" Anila questioned. _

"_See how all the trees feed into the pool? The trail at the far end doesn't look as clear as the others." She glanced across the way, her eyes narrowing slightly. "That must be the shadow tree."_

"_Shadows?" Vesta gasped. Anila, who stood close to her, wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned against the wind child, staring uneasily at the tree Kaia mentioned._

"_Are you sure about that, Kaia?" Anila asked, doubt in her tone. _

"_It's the only thing that makes sense to me," she replied, rising to her feet. "Harmony, this glen feeds all the elements no matter what, correct?"_

"_Yes," she answered. "If it didn't Caeher would become unbalanced."_

"_Whatever is in here is blocking the flow," Kaia declared. _

"_Or draining it," Tirisekaal put in. All eyes went to him, various reactions coming to life at his statement: Vesta and Harmony's fearful, Kaia thoughtful; Anila frowned with puzzlement, whereas Azura appeared apprehensive. After a moment Tirisekaal approached the tree, his steps slow and careful. The instant he was within inches of it a dark form appeared, sending out an energy wave that knocked Tirisekaal clear off his feet. _

"_Tirisekaal!" Azura cried, rushing toward him. As she dropped to her knees beside him a pair of figures manifested from the coalescing darkness. He quickly sprang to his feet and shoved her behind him. The other avatars assumed similar battle stances, corralling the girls around Harmony at their backs. _

"_What do we have here?" cackled an amused voice. "My magic seems to have stumbled upon a source of great power! Robeast," it snapped, turning to the taller figure. "Take what you will!" The shadow lumbered forward, where it proceeded to immerse itself within the pool. _

"_Stand down!" ordered Kaia, coming between Tirisekaal and Thraaeohg, her sword brandished. "This sacred glen is under our protection!"_

"_Hmph. Pests," the short figure grunted. Extending a long staff ending in a gnarled lump, it shrilled, "Begone!" before a stream of blue energy soared for them. Thraaeohg shoved Kaia back, then pressed close to Tirisekaal just as the energy hit. All four avatars cried out in pain. One by one they dropped. _

_Harmony, in the meantime, had constructed a light barrier around she and the other girls. Behind them a hole in midair appeared, the furious energies it released dragging them back. Disembodied screams sounded, overwhelmed by triumphant laughter before everything flashed white._

"Haggar!" Pidge cried as the image stilled. "So she _did _do this!"

"And she will suffer for it," Erifaame growled. A small burst of flame erupted from his nostrils, filling the air with the stench of brimstone.

"I second that," Anila added, frowning darkly. Gaaledin hissed.

Kaia shared a knowing glance with Thraaeohg. Her avatar bowed his head, saying for her alone, _It is as we feared._

"Something else is happening!" Harmony cried, alerting the others. The light shrank in on itself, briefly resembling a sphere before assuming a new shape. Awed silence fell as the shape revealed itself as a hauntingly beautiful woman. She wore transparent robes of gold, offsetting the long, lilac hair that framed a face with high cheekbones, almond-shaped pale yellow eyes, slender brows and full lips. Though she appeared very young, there existed something in her face that spoke of wisdom well beyond her years.

"Greetings, young Lady of Light," she said to Harmony. An echo accompanied her voice, as if she were several beings as opposed to one. "And to the elemental tamers, their avatars and friend. I am Alir'ishaa, Guardian of Space."

"Lady Alir'ishaa?" Harmony breathed, shaken. "But how? The sacred glen is supposed to be under our protection!"

"What are you saying, Harmony?" Vesta asked.

"Centuries ago the original elemental tamers needed to hide the source of all elemental power to avoid another war. They did this by requesting that it exist beyond the borders of Caeher, and entrusted its location to Araceli's descendants," she explained, never taking her eyes off the Guardian of Space.

"And we still honor that pact. However, what you have just witnessed is a sundering in the fabric of time and space beyond Lady Helena's control. I am here now to give you the means to ensure it never again becomes torn," she replied.

"Is the glen still being threatened?" Anila asked angrily.

"At this moment, yes. The woman you saw, Haggar, continues to drain it. I have been unable to repair the tear because of this."

"How can we stop her?" Kaia pressed.

She leveled her gaze on her. "You did not ask me how she was able to enter the glen. You must know of her shadow element association."

"Shadow element?" Anila gasped, shooting Kaia a look. "Kaia, is it true? Did you know of this all along?"

"No," she replied, unruffled by Anila's accusing tone. "Thraaeohg and I only just figured it out. But since we know she is of shadow, then she is certain to share a shadow's weakness," she said, looking pointedly at Harmony. The girl bowed her head in understanding.

"You speak the truth," Alir'ishaa stated. "Light will enable you to uncover the item she is in possession of. It is this that allows her to continue draining the glen. Only after it is destroyed will I be able to mend the tear."

"Wait," Anila put in. "If you fix this tear, how will _we_ get home? And how did we come here in the first place?"

"I will answer your second question first, Wind child, for I am the one who sent you here."

"What?" Anila cried, shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"I think I know," Harmony murmured. "It's because of the elemental presence here, isn't it?"

"A wise observation, young Lady of Light," Alir'ishaa replied with a nod. "Indeed, this world is rich with elemental power. Here I knew you would have the best chance to survive. It was with great regret that I could not spare the avatars from being imprisoned. I had breached the limits of the pact enough."

"Do not apologize, my Lady. It is enough that you sent the girls someplace where they could gain allies. Without them, we would never have been reunited," Erifaame said, looking to Pidge. He hung back, slack-jawed, but managed to react to Erifaame's words.

"They are to be commended," Alir'ishaa added, nodding to Pidge. A slight flush colored his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"How will we get home?" Anila asked, drawing the conversation back on topic. In response Alir'ishaa extended her hand and opened it. A flash of light appeared, then transformed into a chain adorned with an elongated crystal.

"This charm holds the power to open a doorway to Caeher. It can be used any time, any where, but only once." She gestured, and the necklace floated toward Harmony. She plucked it from the air, drawing it to her chest with an understanding nod. "Seek out the item Haggar wields, children of the elements. Farewell," Alir'ishaa said before vanishing from sight.

Harmony stared down at the charm in her hand. After a time she sighed and looked at her friends in turn. "Now we know what to do, and have a way home. What now?"

"We seek out Haggar of course," Kaia answered.

"How?" Vesta asked.

"Even the Voltron Force doesn't have much luck tracking her down," Pidge admitted with regret.

"And we don't know what object Alir'ishaa was talking about," Anila remarked. She scowled as she drawled, "She was pretty vague."

"Regardless, I'm certain we will figure something out. In the meantime I am going to discuss this with Keith. Vesta," Kaia said, glancing at the fire child.

"Right. Let's go, Eri, Pidge," she instructed, turning away. Erifaame flapped after her, Pidge right at their heels.

Anila watched them go before crossing her arms. "That monster of hers is still on the loose. I'm not looking forward to meeting it again," she murmured.

"Nor I, but it must be defeated, for their sake as much as for ours," Kaia replied. "We have a much greater chance of success now that our avatars are with us. And," she added, gazing at the castle, "an ability I doubt Haggar counted on."

Anila raised a brow. "I don't follow you."

Kaia smiled. "You will. Come on, we need to find Keith."

* * *

Far from the woods, and unaware of the discovery their companions made, Tirisekaal and Azura sat by the lake's edge. They had recently surfaced, Tirisekaal feeling almost as strong as he had been before their separation. But it was not those dismal memories that disturbed him now. It was Azura. 

Or, to be more precise, her state of mind.

It had been some hours since that man- Sven, his mind supplied with disdain- had left them. Since then Azura had been unable to concentrate, even on the simplest of tasks. Part of the reason for their rest was so she could refocus, but all she did was cast wistful glances toward the castle. Finally, after watching her do it for a fifth consecutive time, Tirisekaal asked about Sven.

And, as Azura told her story, hands caressing upon the jacket draped across her lap, eyes and voice warming, Tirisekaal felt his heart first grow cold, then fill with furious envy. For he also loved Azura, a feeling that transcended the normal bond between a tamer and avatar. Despite it being hopeless, still he held onto this love, knowing full well that one day he'd have to let her go. But not today. Not to _him._

Making certain to shield his intentions from her, Tirisekaal proposed to seek Sven out and thank him for saving their lives. Azura's eyes lit up at his willingness. "Sven would appreciate that," she said. The love expressed when she spoke his name sickened Tirisekaal. "Maybe you could also help him better understand his power."

"Of course," Tirisekaal replied automatically. He resisted curling his lip in disgust. The power- if it could be called that- was so minimal frankly Tirisekaal would not consider Sven among them. It would have gone untouched, undisturbed, if not for Azura. Knowing he drew power from Azura served to irritate Tirisekaal more. "Where will I find him?" he made himself ask.

"Just a moment," Azura said. She closed her eyes; the warm smile that touched her lips, and the way her hands tightened on the jacket, was too much. Tirisekaal had to look away. What did Sven possess to make her _glow_ like that?

"He's in a sitting room of some kind. There are sofas there, and a bookcase. Here, I will let you see him," Azura said, reaching up to touch his face. The instant her skin came into contact with his, images appeared in his mind. Sven sat in a chair, though the open book in his lap appeared forgotten in favor of the object he held in his hand. Judging by the way his eyes softened, Tirisekaal assumed it held great meaning to him.

"I'm sorry I don't know the way there," Azura said apologetically. "He never showed me where that room was."

_What else has he shown you?_ Tirisekaal thought, heart twisting with anger. "I will find him. I'm familiar with the Water inside him now."_Empowered by your love, a love that I wish could be mine and only mine…_

Azura nodded, her brow suddenly furrowing before recognition lit her eyes. Rising to her feet, she stepped past Tirisekaal. He turned at sensing Fire; sure enough, Vesta, Erifaame, and a small boy with short brown hair approached them. Tirisekaal had vague memories of him being present in the room where the girls had been sleeping. He seemed to find favor among the Fire pair given the way they behaved around him.

"Azura! I'm so glad I found you!" Vesta panted. She stopped short just beyond where Azura stood, bent over to catch her breath before saying, "We know the way home!"

Azura's eyes widened, but she did not demonstrate happiness at this news. "Are…are we leaving now?" she asked softly.

"Not yet," Erifaame assured her. A smile of relief touched her lips, twisting Tirisekaal's heart even more. "There is much we must discuss with both of you."

"I have other business," Tirisekaal said tersely. His tone caused Vesta to blink in shock. Erifaame eyed him curiously. Realizing he was letting his emotions get the better of him, he said, in a more even voice, "I must thank Sven for his care of Azura."

Azura smiled over at him, then reached for his hand. Tirisekaal clasped it tightly.

"Yes, he does merit thanks," Erifaame agreed. "Very well. Azura will inform you of the news. I will say this: we now have a way to defeat Haggar and, possibly, her elemental abomination."

This was good news indeed. Tirisekaal's eyes narrowed as he thought of the humiliation he endured while in captivity. He anticipated paying them back. "Where should I meet you?"

"In the room they assigned the girls. It is a location they are familiar with," Erifaame replied.

Tirisekaal nodded. Looking to the boy, he asked, "Where is your sitting room?"

"Sitting room?" he echoed. After a moment he brightened. "Oh, you mean the lounge. Sure, I can show you where it is."

"Thank you," Tirisekaal answered. Just as he prepared to leave Azura gripped his hand again. When he looked down at her, he saw warmth in her eyes. Warmth that was not directed at him.

"Can you tell Sven to meet me in the room? I want to talk to him about…about everything," she requested. It took all of Tirisekaal's self control to agree before he swiftly departed. The boy had to jog to keep up thanks to Tirisekaal's longer strides. They walked along the lake side by side, Tirisekaal able to feel the other's eyes on him, and the overwhelming awe he expressed. He did not engage in small talk; Tirisekaal assumed the boy knew it would go unanswered.

Upon entering the castle, Tirisekaal became aware of yet more awestruck stares sent his way. And, just as he did with his small escort, ignored it all. All his thoughts were focused on Sven: his envy, his anger, his scorn. There was no room for gratitude in his heart, no matter how deserved.

They rounded a corner and continued on until someone called a name. Tirisekaal deduced it to be the boy's given how he responded to it. "I'm glad I found you, Pidge," said a man clothed in a green uniform. His voice was slightly muffled due to the mouthpiece he wore. "Keith and Coran want everyone to assemble in the control room as soon as possible."

"It's probably about what happened in the woods," Pidge mused. Turning to Tirisekaal, he gestured toward the doorway at the end. "The lounge is right there. Could you let Sven know to come after he sees Azura? I think what she has to say can't wait."

"Indeed not," Tirisekaal said, giving a curt nod before walking off. The entrance to the lounge lay ahead, and with it, the confrontation with Sven. Tirisekaal gathered all his anger around him like a cloak, set his jaw, then stepped forward. The door sliding open startled him into an honest reaction, which was soon forgotten the instant Sven came into view.

No longer seated on a chair, he stood before a large window, his back to the door. His lack of interest to another person entering revealed that he did not concern himself with who it was. No doubt he trusted that if it were a friend, he would immediately understand a desire to be alone and quietly depart. But Sven, quickly realizing that this was no friend, visibly tensed. After a moment, he slowly turned round.

Tirisekaal took the time to study him. Tall, of better-than-average build, with dark eyes set in a face neither too soft nor too hard, and crowned by dark hair, he seemed rather unremarkable. At least until Tirisekaal sensed Sven's quiet strength. It was this trait that he grudgingly admitted to be Water related: calm, reserved, Sven was as the sea before a storm.

And, it was this trait that allowed him to say, very softly, "You've come to speak to me about Azura."

Momentarily stunned by his composure, and his oddly accented voice, Tirisekaal was quick to rally with, "I have. I am not above thanking you for your assistance. However," he went on, his words snapping out like a whiplash, "you will only succeed in hurting her."

"It was never my intent to do that," Sven answered in that same soft, calm tone. He drew in a deep breath, exhaled. "But you won't have to worry about that any longer." Taking the few steps that separated them, he lifted his hand. Azura's silver ring glistened in his palm. An offering, as it had been the last time Tirisekaal had seen it. As he snatched it up Sven continued with, "I vowed to keep her safe until your return. I have fulfilled that vow." A ghost of a smile appeared, chasing away the composed expression he wore moments before. "Now that I've met her at last, and experienced the joy she brings, I can let her go. The memories will be enough."

And with that, he bowed his head to Tirisekaal, stepped around him and walked away.

Tirisekaal simply stood there, his hand frozen over the ring. He had expected resistance, a desperate desire to hold fast to a dream. Anything other than Sven's peaceful, resigned words that relinquished Azura's heart to him.

But just as sudden was his shock, so was his anger. Anger at Sven for not having fought for her. Anger that he could dismiss Azura's feelings so readily. _I'm in love with Sven, Tirisekaal, _whispered Azura's voice in his mind. _I know nothing can come of it, not when we are from two different worlds, but right now I want to be with him. Even if it's for a little while._

Tirisekaal gazed down at the ring, understanding now it had been what captured Sven's attention earlier. Loving him would hurt, true. But not being able to _express_ it would hurt even more. Despite his feelings, despite his personal opinion regarding Sven's worth, he knew he could not let that happen.

"Is that all?" Tirisekaal said quietly. He heard Sven's footsteps cease. Tirisekaal turned round, staring at him through narrowed eyes. "You would give her up, after all you've done? You coward," he hissed.

Sven stiffened at the insult. His eyes, once empty, now shone with emotion. "I will not force Azura to choose between us, Tirisekaal. You're right, what we have can never be-"

"So your answer is to abandon her?" Tirisekaal interrupted.

"She is not abandoned," he protested, his voice quivering slightly. "She has you to protect and love her-"

"But it is _you_ she chooses!" Tirisekaal shot back. He closed the distance between them, clamping one hand over Sven's shoulder. It tensed beneath his grip, and a warning flashed in his eyes. The storm was brewing now; release was imminent. Tirisekaal, who understood the sea's rage like no other, had no intention of seeing it loosed upon him. Grabbing Sven's hand and prying it open, he slapped the ring into his palm. Hard. "She wants to be with you, even if your time is limited. If you love Azura as much as I do, then the last thing you want to do is turn your back on her!"

The storm in Sven's eyes dissipated almost instantly as Tirisekaal's words hit home. He reached up and, slowly, pushed Tirisekaal's hand off his shoulder. The water avatar watched as Sven wandered into the room as if lost.

"Did she…did she truly say that?" he asked, his voice a choked whisper.

"Yes," Tirisekaal said, his impatience with Sven of a totally different nature now.

He did not move or speak for several long moments. Eventually he lifted his hand, opening it to expose the ring. "Azura," he murmured, her name reminiscent of a prayer. He gripped the ring tightly, then looked over at Tirisekaal. "I misjudged you, Tirisekaal. I did not expect you to understand my feelings."

"Go to her," Tirisekaal commanded, not wishing to waste any more time. "She waits for you in her room. Give her whatever her heart desires. Then, and only then, will the memories be enough."

Sven bowed his head. Then, pocketing the ring, he swiftly departed the lounge. Tirisekaal watched him go before releasing a long, tired sigh. Though he wanted his Azura to be happy, still he could not help but wish that _he_ were Sven.

All at once Tirisekaal became aware of rushed footsteps and raised voices. Curious, he approached the doorway only to witness people running past. Fear permeated the atmosphere, making him wince as the emotions lanced through him. When he caught sight of Sven listening to a guard, and the anger in Sven's eyes, Tirisekaal scented battle.

"You're sure about that?" Sven demanded.

"Yes, sir! Castle lookouts spotted the robeast approaching from the west!" A high-pitched noise echoed in the air, causing Tirisekaal to cover his ears in pain. "Please, you must hurry!"

"Right!" Sven said. Then, as if sensing Tirisekaal there, he glanced over his shoulder. "Will you come and help?"

"Yes," Tirisekaal answered without hesitation. Sven smiled, appreciation warming his eyes. As they raced down the hall, Tirisekaal realized it never occurred to him that he'd consider Sven an ally. As angry as he had been for the place Sven held in Azura's heart, now he felt only gratitude, and an overwhelming desire to take vengeance on those who wronged he and his.

He was certain Sven felt the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Joining Forces**

Keith had just finished listening to Kaia's story, followed by her rather ingenious idea, when the alarm went off. Everyone present reacted but Keith, quick to take command, whirled around and raced to the console. Coran, seated there already, had anticipated Keith's next words and brought the screen up. The images that appeared generated another reaction from those gathered there.

Entire forests burned, the once-lush trees having taken on the appearance of twisted and blackened spires. Another section showcased groups of people trapped on rooftops thanks to the water flooding the streets. When a man, trying desperately to stay afloat in the raging water, was pulled into the lower window of a home, Princess Allura glanced away, tears in her eyes.

"This is terrible," Harmony murmured, her voice a choked whisper. "To use the elements in such a destructive way…" she trailed off.

Lance, standing close to her, laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll stop it," he promised softly.

At this time Sven arrived, followed by the tall, pale-blue haired young man Keith recognized as Azura's avatar. She turned and raced toward them, embracing first her avatar before Sven. His arms tightening around her revealed what the princess had hinted at during a previous discussion. Part of Keith's mind acknowledged how their closeness would make carrying out Kaia's plan that much easier. Another felt a pang of sorrow for his longtime companion and second, though it was difficult to feel anything other than happiness when watching them.

Keith brought both up to speed on what Kaia proposed. When he had finished Sven's expression became firm as he said, "We must do this soon. Those people need to be looked after."

"And they will," Keith replied with a nod. He glanced first at his own team, then at Kaia and the girls. "The robeast can wield the elements. We now know that the Lions also receive power from them. The best way to counter this threat is to combine forces. Vesta," he said, looking at her. She came to attention, as did her avatar. "Since your avatar was the one who merged with Red Lion, I'll need him to instruct the others how to do it. Can this be done?"

"It was instinctual," the small creature perched on her shoulder answered. "But I do remember the feeling. Give me a moment," he said before fluttering toward the buck standing beside Kaia. Anila's hawk and the young man near Azura gathered closer, listening as the fire avatar spoke in low tones. Each acknowledged him moments later, and he looked back at Keith. "Yes, we will be able to empower your creatures."

Keith nodded briefly. "All right. Vesta, you ride with Lance. Kaia, you are with Hunk. Anila, you're with Pidge," he began. As he spoke each girl went to the Voltron Force member he named, and were greeted like old friends. Lance ruffled Vesta's hair, causing her to giggle, then laugh when her avatar latched onto his shoulder like an over-affectionate puppy. Kaia stood before Hunk, who extended his hand. Kaia's small one vanished in his, yet he was the one who yelped, complaining that _her_ grip was too strong. She exchanged glances with her avatar and smiled. Anila, catching sight of Pidge's downcast expression, no doubt because Vesta would not be riding with him, sighed loudly and declared there'd be plenty of time for them later. Pidge blanched, then scowled when Hunk and Lance snickered. Her hawk further wounded Pidge's dignity by perching upon his head.

"Harmony will come with me," Keith went on, nodding to her. Harmony, dressed in the gold and silver uniform she wore during the rescue mission, returned his nod before coming to stand at his side. Her composed expression soon melted into an affectionate smile as she gazed over at Hunk. Seeing the big guy's reaction brought a slight grin to Keith's lips. It only widened at catching sight of the envious glower Lance directed Hunk's way.

He then turned to the last pair. They hadn't waited for his directions. Azura stood between Sven and her avatar, head raised and shoulders squared. Sven met Keith's gaze and nodded his readiness. Keith took the time to survey the girls. Their faces were firm, just as his teammates' were. Still, he knew that this was a battle unlike any they experienced before. His expression softening, he said, "This will be a very difficult fight. We will need all the power both you and Voltron can spare."

"You shall have it, friend Keith," Vesta's avatar declared. "Our comfort means nothing compared to the victims of this attack."

Keith smiled, proud to call them allies. "Thank you, for what you have done and what you will do."

"All right, enough of this," Lance commented. He flashed an eager grin, cracked his knuckles and said, "What are standing around for? Let's go get that robeast."

Coran shared in everyone's acknowledgement, then pressed the button that activated the elevators. Each pilot and their counterpart fanned out, taking their positions before their assigned elevators. As Keith and Harmony approached his, Coran called out, "We will assist the survivors. Good luck!"

"Please be careful!" Princess Allura added. Keith glanced over at her and nodded, allowing himself the pleasure of seeing her smile.

The elevator stopped, and Keith raced toward his with Harmony in tow. He could see the others out of the corner of his eye, even wondered how the girls would react to riding it to the tunnels below. Yet the instant he latched onto the bars, all thoughts fled his mind.

Save one:

The battle ahead.

* * *

Upon her arrival in Green Lion Anila immediately recognized it from that first night. Given how tired and confused she was, she hadn't thought to study it. Gaaledin, however, had every intention. He flapped off her shoulder to perch on the back of Pidge's chair, tilting his head as he watched the boy touch multi-colored buttons. Anila decided that she might as well take the time to familiarize herself with it, and, after a few moments, grunted. Though she could sense the wind element, it was as subtle as breath. Hardly any power to it at all. 

"Is this really going to work?" she asked, glancing over at Gaaledin with a raised brow.

Her avatar turned his head in her direction. _According to Erifaame's explanations, yes._

"But wouldn't it be better for us to fly alongside it instead?" she pressed, crossing her arms and leaning against the cold, metal wall.

_This creature is stronger than we are,_ he admitted with a reluctance Anila shared.

"I know," she sighed in irritation. She eyed the four walls around her. "I'm still uneasy about being locked away in here."

_As am I,_ Gaaledin agreed. After a brief pause he added, _You should enable my voice to be heard. Pidge has been watching us._

Anila's gaze went to him; sure enough, he sat there gawking at her, only to stammer out an apology at being caught. Realizing how unusual the one sided conversation was to him, she gestured. A breath of wind passed over Pidge, which drew a curious frown. "Why did you do that?"

_So you could also hear me_, Gaaledin replied. Pidge released a shriek of surprise, sending Gaaledin fluttering toward Anila. She chuckled as she offered her arm as a perch, then smoothed his ruffled feathers.

Pidge, halfway turned in his chair, bent over at the waist with one hand pressed against his heart and the other gripping the arm rest, gasped out, "Let me know when you're going to do that." He sucked in another lungful of air, exhaled, and leaned back. He fixed his gaze on Gaaledin, eyes shining with amazement and confusion. "I can hear him now? How?"

"In Caeher, all messages are carried on the wind. Everyone has the capability of understanding them, but they need to be touched by the originating wind first. Since we made contact with you, you are the only one who can hear his voice," Anila explained.

Pidge nodded, still looking a little bewildered. He was quick to smile then, saying, "I'm going to have fun teasing Hunk now."

"Pidge? Are you ready?" Keith's voice said, echoing throughout the room. Anila and Gaaledin looked around, trying to search for the source. Pidge whirled in his chair and acknowledged him. "We need to see to the trouble the robeast caused before we take it out," Keith went on.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll do it," Pidge said firmly. Anila stepped forward, looking past his shoulder. Keith's distorted image appeared on a small, circular window. Harmony stood beside him, looking very composed. So composed in fact, she resembled Kaia now more than herself.

"I want you and Sven to distinguish the fire. Pick up any survivors you can and bring them to the castle. Coran is standing by with food and medicine," he answered. "Once you've taken care of it rendezvous with us at these coordinates." As he spoke foreign lettering appeared on the larger screen. Anila studied it, then nodded in agreement when Gaaledin stated they reminded him of mathematical equations. The wind people as a whole were well learned; Anila despaired of ever acquiring the knack for it, much to Gaaledin's dismay.

"Hey, this is near the mountains," Pidge pointed out.

"It's far enough from the castle so other survivors can make it there without becoming endangered."

"But it still could draw power from Earth," stated Kaia's voice. Pidge pressed a button, and the larger screen changed. Anila looked up, seeing Kaia peering around Hunk's chair, Thraaeohg off to the side. Separate images of Lance, Vesta, Erifaame, Azura, Sven and Tirisekaal were in the corners.

"Better one element than all of them," Keith countered. "I hope we have it significantly weakened so it can't even use _that_ against us."

"You _hope_?" Anila repeated, skeptical.

To his credit, Keith remained unruffled in the face of her doubt. "Hunk, see what you can do about the floods. Lance and I are going to lure the robeast away."

Lance's smile was one of anticipation, but there was no denying the worry in Vesta's eyes. At realizing she still feared the robeast, Anila said, "Just do your best, Vesta. You have Erifaame and Lance with you."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Lance declared, nodding to Anila. If not for the way Harmony described his heroism during the rescue mission, Anila would have been hard pressed to believe Lance's words to be nothing more than boasting.

Still, she couldn't help challenging this as she purred, "Make certain you don't."

"Anila," Kaia's voice cut in, the disapproval apparent. But Lance did not appear insulted. He only inclined his head to her, his smile wolfish. As their eyes met Anila's lips curved into a small, wry smile. She was looking forward to seeing his battle prowess.

"Move out, everyone," Keith commanded before his image vanished. A chorus of well wishes were sent Pidge's way, and soon they, too, faded from sight. What remained was what Anila identified as a hollowed-out tree trunk. Pidge made some more adjustments, gripped one of the twin handles before removing the emblem on his uniform. Anila and Gaaledin both stared at it, drawn to its colorful surface and the way it shone in the light.

"Here we go," Pidge crowed before placing the item in a circular opening overhead. As his hand fell away the circle split at one edge, then moved forward. Once it did a loud noise reverberated through the room. The feathers atop Gaaledin's head stiffened in alarm, but Anila recognized it as a roar. She had heard it often enough during previous battles. The Lion sprang into motion so unexpectedly Anila had to grab hold of Pidge's chair. Gaaledin simply fluttered away from her arm to hover beside her.

A lush forest appeared, only to be replaced by blue sky as the Lion launched into the air. As it climbed higher the wind Anila described as breath-like suddenly swelled in size and power. Though it made very little sense to her, she swore she felt the wind brushing against her skin. Unconsciously she reached out, grasping the sensation and holding fast; a moment later Gaaledin joined her, combining his power with hers. It reacted to their mental commands, almost gleefully giving in to their whims.

"Whoa!" Pidge cried as the Lion's velocity increased significantly. He had to hold fast to the handles lest he be thrown from his chair. "What'd you do?"

Anila calmly looked over him. "We bolstered your Lion's power. No self-respecting creature of wind would _ever_ travel at a slow pace."

* * *

Kaia, who was no creature of wind, forced herself to remain calm as Yellow Lion rocketed into the sky. But as it climbed higher, the familiar disorientation of leaving earth overcame her- a feeling Thraaeohg termed 'separation anxiety'- and in turn caused her to grip the object nearest to her. This happened to be the back of Hunk's chair, which soon yielded beneath her strength. Thraaeohg, as sensitive to flight as Kaia, moved close. The power of Earth, briefly sensed while the Lion had been in its den, seemed to triple thanks to Thraaeohg's presence. It embraced Kaia, soothing her enough to chase away her anxiety. Exhaling in relief, she glanced at the large window directly overhead. 

The desert that housed Yellow Lion gave way for sprawling green fields, hills and homes built within those hills. All seemed perfectly tranquil, until Hunk passed over a town nestled in the heart of a valley. Nearly the entire area was underwater. Only roofs poked out from the surface, many of which featured large gatherings of people.

"There they are! We must save them," Kaia said, her tone firm.

"You got it," he acknowledged before twisting the handles. Yellow Lion turned and dove, its acceleration making Kaia dizzy. Pushing her discomfort aside, she scanned the area. Suddenly she caught sight of victims trapped in the upper level of a house. They pressed close to the window, hanging out of it in desperation as the water threatened to overtake them.

_The water level is rising too fast. Dig a trench to drain it from the streets. Only then will those people have a chance,_ Thraaeohg suggested. Kaia nodded and mentioned it to Hunk.

"My Lion can do that easy. Watch!" he said, then touched a button. Yellow Lion descended closer to the edge of the village, one foreleg striking the ground. A series of vibrations rattled the body as it dragged its foot. After creating a wide trench on one side Hunk went to the other, kicking up clumps of earth to block more from coming. Soon the water began emptying from the streets. Cheers rang into the air as Yellow Lion flew by. Hunk grinned and waved to them as if he were royalty.

"You take care of the survivors on the roofs. I'll look into the homes," Kaia said, walking toward the center of the room and standing beneath the overhead exit. When it slid open the scent of damp earth wafted in, resulting in Hunk making a face. Kaia smiled a little at him before gesturing to Thraaeohg. He bowed his head, inviting her to use him as a stepping-stone. Kaia planted one foot on his nose, then gripped his antlers. Thraaeohg lifted his head with ease, sending Kaia speeding toward the opening. Latching onto either side, she hoisted herself out and onto the head of the Lion. Wind whipped at her clothes as she crouched on all fours, forcing her to wait for it to die before she jumped off.

Her boots made a wet, noisy splash when she touched down. The house she had seen earlier was across the street, but its entrance was barred with an overturned table. Upon reaching it she drew her sword, slashed at it twice before kicking the pieces aside. The door, though constructed of heavy wood, gave easy due to water damage.

"Hello?" Kaia called, standing in the doorway. A set of stone stairs loomed before her. To the right was an empty room, its furniture strewn about. "It's all right, I'm here to help!" she continued, taking another step. After a tense moment she heard subdued crying. Kaia quickly raced up the stairs, sword brandished. A hallway stretched ahead, the doorways either open or hanging from their supports, save the one at the end. Broken furniture blockaded this door; as she drew closer, she could hear the muffled sounds of the victims trapped beyond.

"Keep away from the door!" she warned. When she was certain they had done so, Kaia struck at the furniture. It made loud, creaking echoes as it came apart. Having cleared enough space to access the door, she gave it a furious punch. The center caved in on itself, and as broken bits of wood rained down she glimpsed the people huddled inside. At last Kaia wrenched the door free. The three children surrounding the woman immediately raced for Kaia, grabbing onto her and thanking her.

The woman had a bit more difficulty in standing. When Kaia noticed her bulging abdomen she understood why. As she went to aid the woman, she looked up at Kaia and smiled through her tears. "Thank you, young lady. The water came so suddenly, it was all I could do to-"

"You'll be all right now," Kaia soothed, sliding her arm around the woman's bony shoulders. Two children went on ahead, while the third walked beside them. Kaia watched the girl's hand vanish within her mother's, and had to blink back tears. Why must these people suffer so?

The boys, already at the bottom of the stairs, raced for the exit. Soon Kaia and the woman followed. Other survivors had made their way onto the muddy streets, some of which ventured into nearby homes. Those that didn't stood clustered together, sobbing as they embraced their neighbors. A roar echoed overhead, drawing everyone's attention. Kaia also looked, seeing Yellow Lion make a circuit of the homes before touching down a short distance away. Children gleefully ran for it as the Lion lowered its head. Hunk soon appeared, grinning at the crowd. He climbed out, only to be swarmed by them. He growled playfully, causing squeals to ring into the air, before he grabbed two and tucked them under his arms. They squirmed in sheer delight.

In the meantime, Kaia led the woman to her neighbors. An adolescent girl dragged what looked to be a bedside table over and offered it as a seat. After Kaia helped her sit down the woman asked, "Are you a member of the Voltron Force?"

Kaia paused, then smiled. "Yes," she answered. "We'll make certain you won't suffer anymore."

"Oh, thank you," the woman said, gripping Kaia's hand and kissing it. Feeling a little embarrassed, for this kind of devotion was usually reserved for people like Princess Allura and Harmony, Kaia gave her a reassuring smile before bidding her farewell. As she made her way to Yellow Lion, she noted Thraaeohg had also emerged, and, like Hunk, found himself surrounded by children. They seemed in awe of him, as if they were unsure of how to react. But after a moment a small girl approached, reaching for his nose with a trembling hand. Thraaeohg nuzzled against her, causing her to smile and the others to gasp.

"I see you've gained admirers as well," she teased, glancing at the children now petting him with abandon.

_These children know only fear. If indulging them gives them peace, then I shall do so._

"I only wish we could do more," Kaia sighed. She glanced at the villagers. "It looks as if everyone will see to their own here. We should meet up with the others."

_Agreed. Ah, Hunk is signaling us,_ Thraaeohg replied. Hunk, who had just sent the last child off with a smile and wave, gestured their way. Kaia nodded her understanding, then went to join him. She climbed aboard Yellow Lion and turned just in time to witness Thraaeohg accept a treat from a little girl. He was gnawing on it with contentment as he approached.

"Good luck, Yellow Lion!" called an older man.

"Show that robeast what for!" added a young boy, punctuating his remark by thrusting his fist in the air.

"And come visit us, okay? We want to see the girl and her deer again!" called a little girl. Kaia glanced at Thraaeohg, smiling. She had been the one to give her avatar the treat.

"Will do!" Hunk replied. "Go to the castle for now. You'll be safe there," he instructed. The people sent him a unanimous reply, then dispersed. Hunk watched them for a few moments, looking thoughtful. "You know, when I first got here I was angry that all these people seemed to know how to do was hide. But now I see that they're struggling just to survive. They're the brave ones, not us."

Kaia, who had never heard Hunk speak so passionately before, glanced over at him with renewed interest. Perhaps Harmony's defense of this young man simply revealed that she knew of his noble soul. She reached out to touch Hunk's shoulder- gently, for she recalled his reaction when they shook hands. "Then let's not dishonor their bravery. We have a duty to uphold."

"Heh, you got that right," Hunk agreed with a grin. He turned and jumped into the opening, landing rather nimbly on his feet. Kaia dropped in after him. After stepping aside to allow Thraaeohg room, Kaia assumed a stance beside Hunk's chair. He waved to the departing villagers, then pulled back on the handles. Yellow Lion launched into the air. They flew on in silence until the small circular window to Hunk's right flashed.

"Hunk, do you read me?" requested Sven's voice.

"Loud and clear," he replied, punching a button. The small image was instantly transferred to the larger screen. Kaia stared up at Sven's serious expression, and sensed that what he had to say was not pleasant. His concern was mirrored in Tirisekaal's eyes. Azura appeared distraught.

"What is it?" Kaia asked, unable to hide the urgency in her voice.

"The fires destroyed the woods, and the village near it. No one survived."

"What?" Hunk cried, shocked and furious.

Azura nodded. When she drew her hands up to her chest, Kaia noticed they were shaking badly. Her drawn face and haunted eyes revealed that her empathy had not spared her their deaths. "It was terrible, Kaia. I'm so glad you weren't there to see it." A sob escaped, and she bowed her head. One hand slid onto Sven's shoulder before gripping it tightly. Sven covered her hand with his. Tirisekaal also touched Azura, gently coaxing her to lean against him. His eyes flashed with anger.

"What about Keith and Lance? Did they check in?" Hunk asked.

Sven murmured something to Azura; when she nodded her turned his attention back to the screen. "Pidge went on ahead to meet up with them. After what we saw, we needed to know if your mission was successful."

"It was," Kaia assured him. "They're all heading to the castle. Hopefully any others they find will follow them. We should be able to focus on destroying the robeast before it does any more damage. Afterwards we can deal with Haggar."

"She has a lot to answer for," Tirisekaal growled. Sven and Azura bowed their heads in agreement, then the connection was cut. Hunk leaned back in his chair with a loud sigh. Kaia read worry in his eyes. Just as she was about to speak his brows slanted, and he gripped the handles with renewed vigor.

"Hang on," was all he said.

* * *

Vesta couldn't help but gasp in shock when the robeast came into view. It was much, much bigger than she recalled, but the most frightening aspect about it was its body. Each section seemed to find favor with a particular element. The right leg was entirely composed of water, while the left looked made of earth. Its right arm blazed with fire, the left resembling a funnel of air. The surface churned with great speed, objects such as trees, rocks, and pieces of buildings rotating within. A cage of thick bones, acting as armor, concealed its chest. 

Wording scrolled alongside the image, the foreign lettering confusing to Vesta. But Lance stiffened in his chair. "Keith, look at these readings," he said in a hushed tone.

"I'm getting the same thing," Keith replied grimly. "It's a lot stronger than the last time we encountered it." He paused for a few moments, then said, "We'd better not engage it until we have the others with us. Make it chase you but keep your distance."

"You kidding? I'm not going to get anywhere _near_ that thing unless I have to," Lance remarked. Keith did not respond, but Black Lion, pictured overhead, broke away from him to initiate the attack. Lance took hold of the handles, exhaled, and glanced at Vesta. He smiled at her before shifting his gaze toward Erifaame, who perched on her shoulder. "You ready?"

"I will join with your elemental," Erifaame said. He flapped off her shoulder, touching down on the floor near Vesta's feet. She knelt down when he gestured. "I will be expending a lot of energy strengthening our defenses. It is up to you to aid him offensively. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I remember how to enhance a fire's strength."

"Excellent," Erifaame complimented, impressed. Moments later he transformed into red energy before sinking into the floor. The presence of fire, which had been slightly subdued when they first entered the Lion, exploded all around her. She closed her eyes, drawing it inside her on a purely instinctual basis. After it had merged with her power she slowly rose to her feet and turned. She found Lance staring at her, the expression in his eyes indicating his surprise. Vesta glimpsed her reflection on the surface of his helmet, seeing what he saw: an aura of fire surrounding her.

"Just like Harmony," he murmured. Then, collecting himself, he grinned. "Well, let's go to work! Can't let Keith have all the fun!" After Vesta shook her head he pushed down on the handles, sending Red Lion into a dive.

The ground shot up toward them at a dizzying speed, and with it the robeast. Keith circled at a safe distance, dodging all attempts it made at trying to grab him. As Black Lion ascended Red Lion came in from the left, announcing its arrival with a loud roar. Lance slammed on a button, crying out, 'Lion torch!'

A stream of fire erupted from the Lion's mouth, which Vesta immediately lent strength to. She extended both arms, as if she were pushing against a wall, and the aura flared around her. The usual orange color of the fire changed to deep red as it soared for the robeast. It brought its left arm up to block the attack- a foolish move, for as soon as the fire column struck it absorbed a great deal of wind, which in turn doubled its size. Vesta bit her bottom lip as she fought to control it.

As fire absorbed its arm the robeast snarled in outrage and stomped its right foot. Water traveled up its body, only to be gathered in hand and thrust into the sky. The geyser shot forward, taking over the view in the screen. Vesta gasped, feeling her natural aversion to water surface, when Lance shouted for her to hold on.

Red Lion leapt over the geyser; however, the sudden movement caused Vesta to lose hold of the fire column. The robeast touched the fire with its right arm, absorbing it like a sponge. Once the fire vanished the wind returned in full force, and this it used as the basis for its next attack.

It propelled objects skyward like projectiles, forcing Lance to dodge them. The jerky movements knocked Vesta off her feet, severing her connection to the fire Erifaame had created. Slightly disoriented from the abrupt separation, Vesta groaned as she managed to push herself into an upright position. As soon as she did she witnessed a boulder speeding toward them. Before she or Lance could react the boulder exploded. When the smoke cleared, Black Lion shot past them.

"You're getting too close, Lance!" Keith shouted.

"Tell me something I_don't_ know," Lance grumbled. He joined Black Lion, matching its movements with Keith's as they descended. A sword appeared in Black Lion's jaws before Keith charged toward the projectiles still being fired their way. It cut into them with relative ease, drawing an impressed gasp from Vesta.

"Hmph. Two can play that game," Lance commented with a grin. He touched a button, and the sound of metal striking metal echoed. Then, giving an exclamation at seeing a large tree drifting toward them, dove toward it. Realizing that Red Lion possessed a sword like Black Lion's, Vesta pressed her hands together and concentrated. Fire rose up from within Red Lion to surround the weapon, doubling its strength. She felt Erifaame lend power to it as well.

The sword cut into it, the flames reaching out to eat away at the wood. Soon the entire tree caught fire, flashed for a moment before splitting in two. As the pieces fell away Lance slid an approving glance Vesta's way. "That was clever."

"Th-thank you," she stammered, pleased and surprised by her quick thinking. But her delight soon turned into fear when she caught sight of the robeast reaching for them. The phrase, 'Look out!' just on the tip of her tongue, she soon screamed as the room rocked violently. Once again she was knocked off her feet, landing hard on her side. Erifaame also appeared, jerked loose from within the Lion. It was all Vesta could do to catch him in her arms before he slid out of reach.

"Lance, Vesta!" came Harmony's distressed shout, cutting through the ringing of alarms. Vesta wanted to call out to her, but another jolt shook them. This time Lance was thrown from his seat. As he dropped Vesta lifted her gaze, catching sight of the robeast's leering face before the world blurred, and a sinking sensation settled in the pit of her stomach. At realizing this meant that they would hit ground, Vesta curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around Erifaame. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she beseeched Fire to help them.

But it wasn't Fire that answered the call.

A loud whine roared all around them, causing Vesta to sit up. She glimpsed Green Lion hovering close by, a steady stream of wind coming from its open mouth. It slowed their fall before stopping it completely. Red Lion remained suspended in midair, cushioned by the wind.

"Thought you could use a little help," remarked Pidge's triumphant voice.

Lance, who had to fetch his helmet after the fall knocked it off, grunted as he resumed his seat. "Sooner would have been better you know," he muttered, securing the helmet in place. He maneuvered Red Lion away just as the robeast attempted to grab it again. They climbed high into the sky, joining Black and Green Lion. Soon Blue and Yellow Lion appeared.

"It's good to see you guys!" exclaimed Keith happily. "You took care of the disasters?"

"Done and done," Hunk stated. "I think it's about time we finish the job, don't you?"

"You said it!" Lance and Pidge agreed.

"Let's go," Sven urged, his tone severe.

The robeast aimed more projectiles at them. The Lions scattered, then ascended well above the monster's head. Vesta felt herself grow dizzy from the height. Soon Black Lion jumped ahead, and the others followed suite. Lance grinned over at her and Erifaame. "Get ready, cause you're about to see something amazing."

Vesta was about to ask what when Keith's voice announced, "Ready to form Voltron!" All she knew after that was an increased sense of speed, and bright, white light.

* * *

Nearby, Haggar the Witch craned her neck as she watched the Lions soar into the sky. Ordinarily the sight of them merging to become Voltron would send a chill down her spine, but she, perhaps for the first time, actually felt _glad_. Like all her creations, her robeast had been designed to fight Voltron. Only this time, it would be victorious. Haggar chuckled as she opened her palm. A black orb of swirling, dark energy appeared. 

"Go now, and defeat Voltron once and for all!" she called, then hoisted the orb high overhead. It flashed and writhed, as if a thing alive, before sending a single line of darkness for the robeast. It pierced the center of its chest, managing to knock it back a single step. The darkness spread out across it, wrapping it up like a cloak. The dark aura that flared clashed with the bright light emanated from the Lions, symbolizing the fight to come.

Pleased that she had given her robeast this extra power, she turned away. With Voltron occupied, she would be free to enter the castle and take Princess Allura. Once the princess was her hostage, it would all but seal the fate of Planet Arus. The Voltron Force would meet their deaths in the arena. But the girls Haggar wanted for herself. She'd use them and their creatures to fuel robeast after robeast. The power of the very elements, hers! Haggar cackled in delight. This would be a sweet victory indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Final Battle**

Azura, still suffering from the effects of feeling those peoples' deaths, had forgotten about the light involved in the Lions becoming Voltron. It blinded her, resulting in her giving a pained cry. Moments later a strong, slender hand clamped down on her arm and dragged her to the ground. When the tears and agony subsided, she opened her eyes.

Tirisekaal hunched over her, his back to the large screen overhead. His eyes were also closed, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Another flash lit the room, and Tirisekaal pressed Azura's face to his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she shouldn't be afraid but unable to help it. The sounds she heard were indeed frightening: roars, the grinding of metal, the snap of electricity, a sense of being pulled upward. All the sounds seemed to combine into one large crescendo, forcing her to cover her ears, when next she heard nothing.

Gradually Tirisekaal eased away from her. As he looked about Azura rose on unsteady legs. Sven turned in his chair at her first step, concern shining in his eyes. She staggered toward him, wanting nothing more than to fall into his arms, but resisted the urge. She had to be strong, or else she wouldn't be able to help him. Settling for the comfort she received from his hand touching hers, Azura murmured, "Is it done?"

"Yes," he answered, his gaze going past her. She sensed Tirisekaal hovering at her back. "Now we must fight. Tirisekaal, you know what to do."

Her avatar nodded, then touched Azura's shoulder. Understanding that he meant to draw her away, Azura stepped back. When they stood near the wall Tirisekaal clasped her hands. "Give his attacks the strength of storms," he said.

Azura nodded, her expression firm. Tirisekaal hesitated a moment, as if he wanted to say something else, but instead released her hands and sat down. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly. His body transformed into blue mist, then seeped into the floor. As soon as he vanished it felt as if somehow they had been submerged in the ocean. Azura rejoiced in the cool, calming sensation, before drawing it inside her.

She heard the sharp intake of breath and turned, finding Sven watching her. Rapt fascination coursed through their bond, causing her to blush slightly. An instant later Sven asked, "Are you ready?" 

She crossed over to him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Yes," she answered with confidence. Sven reached up to caress her cheek, a fond smile on his lips. Afterwards his expression became serious, and he turned his attention to the screen. There the robeast, and battle, waited.

* * *

The moment Voltron touched down Keith went on the defensive, for the robeast lashed out with its right hand. Voltron was able to successfully dodge the attempt, only to bring his arms up as the robeast barreled into him with amazing speed. The impact jarred Keith's senses, and resulted in a chorus of grunts issued from his teammates.

Harmony, who had dropped to a knee, one hand gripping the back of his chair, lifted her head. Strands of her blonde hair had come undone from the high ponytail, creating little shadows on her pale cheeks. "It's using wind to increase its speed!" She gasped when the robeast sent a column of condensed air against them. Voltron couldn't move fast enough, and found himself being thrown back by a spear of wind. Pained cries echoed from Lance, Vesta, Pidge and Anila.

"Pidge, see if you can counter it!" Keith shouted, gripping the handles so tight he felt they'd give. Pidge sent him an acknowledgment. Voltron lifted his left arm, the Lion's mouth opening wider to allow the swirling vortex of wind to escape. It cut through the robeast's like a sword, reducing the pressure crushing him. "Lance, go!"

Red Lion released a gout of fire, the orange color quickly turning to red. It hit the robeast in the chest, knocking it back. It roared angrily. Keith punched a button, shouting, "Proton missiles! Hunk, Sven, now!"

Silver blurs rocketed from Voltron's feet to crash into the robeast, sending it further back. Almost as soon as they impacted it countered by stomping its left foot. A jagged canyon snaked across the ground, which gradually gave way under Voltron. Keith struggled to keep Voltron upright, barely hearing Kaia shout to her avatar. Suddenly Voltron was anchored to the ground, kept in place by the surge of power registering from Yellow Lion.

"Good work, Hunk!" Keith commended.

"Wasn't me," Hunk replied, the smile evident in his voice. "Give thanks to Thraaeohg!"

"Keith, we can't just stand here. We need to find a way to stop it," Lance reminded them curtly.

"Let's try mixing things up," Keith replied, pulling back on the handles. His teammates complied, unleashing various attacks. Hunk used an earth-based attack on the robeast's right leg, turning it into a pillar of mud. Sven followed his lead and unleashed water on the left leg. The robeast now standing unsteadily on a pair of muddy legs, Voltron charged. Red Lion's jaws clamped over its left arm, the swirling wind absorbed by the aura of fire that appeared. Pidge fired a volley of missiles at it, forcing it to bring its right arm up to defend itself.

"We're doing it!" cheered Vesta as the robeast staggered. Every time it took a step, its muddied legs came apart. It could not muster a counter either, thanks to the continued barrage of missiles.

Keith, sensing that the final blow was at hand, shoved the robeast back before drawing Voltron's hands together. "Form Blazing Sword!" he cried. It sparked to life at his command, forming first as a shaft of light before solidifying. Harmony gasped, understanding in her eyes. Keith knew what she was thinking: the sword, like herself, was powered by light. "Let's send this thing back to Doom!" he exclaimed.

Voltron charged the robeast, sword brandished. With one quick swipe it sliced through the bone armor. A second swipe caused it to tremble, then fall to the ground. Energy spewed out from the cuts, which the robeast covered with a hand. It bent over, looking ready to collapse. Keith readied the sword, waiting.

Suddenly Harmony cried out. "No! Get away from it!"

"Why? We've beaten it!" Pidge replied.

Harmony's hands covered Keith's on the controls. Confused, he prevented her from pulling back on them. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"The robeast, Keith! It's not just powered by the four elements! It's-" her words were lost in the tremendous roar the robeast issued. Keith quickly looked over, his eyes widening as their enemy's body arched, its chest thrust forward. The energy shooting from the cuts darkened, then condensed to form thick tentacles. The resulting explosion of power sent Voltron flying; only Hunk's quick thinking in anchoring them to the ground prevented them from slamming into a mountain.

Shaking off the disorientation, Keith watched in growing horror as the robeast's legs reformed. As soon as the last bit of water covered the mud, and earth had subdued water, the robeast sprang forward. The dark tentacles shot forward, snapping out like whips. Voltron avoided them, but could not prevent the robeast from plowing into him. The impact loosed his hold on the Blazing Sword. It pierced the ground some distance away, wavering in the wind. Unable to retrieve it, Voltron grappled with the robeast, his feet digging deep trenches in the ground.

"Don't let the tentacles touch you!" Harmony warned.

"What will happen?" Keith asked through gritted teeth. Voltron's struggles with the robeast passed onto him, and he could feel sweat beading his brow. His upper arms ached.

"Darkness is an element designed to attack the mind. If it affects any one of us we will be finished," she explained, then gave a gasp of fear when the robeast shoved against them. A tentacle snaked toward Red Lion, forcing Voltron to jerk out of the way. Unbalanced, he could not prevent the robeast from grabbing and hurling him overhead. Everyone cried out at the moment of impact. Harmony was thrown off her feet. Keith winced at hearing something strike metal, which was followed by the thud of a body as it fell.

Voltron, now lying on his back in the shadow of a mountain, sat up in time to witness the robeast shooting tentacles for him. They struck the ground inches from their intended target as Voltron achieved his feet. "We need to put some distance between us!" Keith cried.

"I'm on it!" Hunk answered. Voltron's left leg slammed on the ground, mirroring the attack the robeast tried earlier. A seam split the surface, pulling apart right at the robeast's feet- specifically, beneath its right leg. The water spilled into the hole, dragging the body with it. The robeast vanished from sight, leaving only an angry echo in its wake.

Keith swiftly got out of the chair and went to Harmony's side. After gathering her in his arms, he inspected her for wounds. An ugly red welt had been emblazoned on her right temple. He shook her gently, murmuring her name. After a moment Harmony's eyes fluttered open. When she lifted her gaze to Keith she immediately winced and touched her head.

"You'll be all right," he assured her, thankful she hadn't remained unconscious for long.

"But the robeast…?" she asked, her voice ragged.

"We're going to finish it off. Don't move," he cautioned. When she had nodded he returned to his seat and gripped the handles again. "We need the Blazing Sword. Let's go!" he ordered. Voltron sprang into action, his trek taking him past the hole where the robeast was.

"Look out!" Sven shouted in alarm. Keith barely managed to jump to avoid the tentacle that shot skyward. Knowing the robeast was preparing to muster a counter, Keith increased Voltron's pace. Sliding, he reached out with his left arm to take hold of the hilt before spinning round. He had just set it in hand when a series of tentacles snared him. Keith cried out, one echoed by his teammates, before Voltron was flung back.

Soon he crashed against the side of a mountain. He maintained his hold on the sword, but the tentacles had pinned his arms to either side. Two others spread his legs, while two more gripped his shoulders. A single, thick one manifested from the swirling darkness of its chest, aiming directly for Voltron's head. Keith tensed before finding himself immersed in darkness. Icy fingers clutched his throat, seeming to pass through his skin and into his mind. A moment of silence passed.

A moment later, the screaming began.

* * *

Anila was drowning.

Thrusting her hands overhead, she groped for something, anything, that would pull her from the deep. But her fingers only passed through the silken coolness of water. _I'm going to die,_ she thought fearfully._Azura wanted to teach me to swim- why wasn't I in the right mind to listen?_

Mind…that was it!

She wasn't truly drowning. The shadows, upon seeping into her head, had amplified her worst fear. Taking hold of this awareness with an unyielding grip, Anila pushed through the layers of consciousness until at last coming back to herself.

She released a loud, ragged gasp, her body twitching. The ceiling that wavered into view was unrecognizable, but soon the urgency of the situation forced her fractured memory to reform. Shooting into an upright position, Anila glanced to her right. Pidge was slumped over the controls, emitting weak moans of despair. She felt for Gaaledin, wincing in pain at sensing her avatar lost in the thrall of shadow. He was exceptionally vulnerable due to merging his essence with Green Lion's.

Anila took a deep breath, then pushed herself to her feet. Shadows still danced about the room, lashing out with the intent to claim her. Anila avoided them as best she could, but each time she moved more swarmed around her. Curse this small space! If only she were outside!

Abruptly realizing the shadows were intensifying her fear of enclosed spaces, Anila clenched her teeth and steeled herself. Ducking between the narrow lanes the wavering shadows created, Anila sought something to defend herself with. Shadow's only true weakness was light, and since she didn't have Harmony on hand, Anila had to make do with an alternative. But what?

The answer suddenly appeared before her: there, poking out from a compartment in the wall, was a light stick. It looked just like the one Pidge had let her study that first night. Thrilled at having found a weapon, Anila took hold of it and thrust it forward.

Nothing happened.

Curious, Anila angled the end at her face. She was sure all she had to do was point it at something. She turned it this way and that, searching for the key to operate it. Her finger pressed down on a wedged object along its side, and suddenly light filled the room. The shadows retreated, emitting hisses of irritation. Anila aimed it at them, keeping her enemy at bay as she made her way to Pidge's seat.

"Pidge," she said, shaking his shoulder with her free hand. He muttered incoherently before sitting upright. At first Anila believed he had awakened, but one look at his tear-streaked face told her otherwise.

"Mom, Dad!" he wailed, sounding like a much younger boy. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you!"

"Pidge!" Anila cried, her tone sharp. "It's me, Anila! You need to control your fears!"

Pidge's response was a choked sob. Usually, when someone was caught in the throes of fear, a close friend or loved one could bring them back by soothing it. Anila had not the time nor the patience for this, so she was left with little choice.

"Pidge, wake up!" she cried, and slapped him. The resounding echo bounced off the walls like a thunderclap before fading. Anila waited, watching for Pidge's reaction.

After a time he slowly looked over at her. His glasses were knocked askew thanks to the force behind her slap. Fresh tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said hastily. "But I couldn't reach you any other way. Do you remember what happened?"

He took a moment to collect himself, first rubbing his eyes before replacing his glasses. At noticing the shadows gathered in the corner, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Now I do!" he gulped. He paused, tilting his head. Anila realized that the pained cries of the others sounded over their communication system. She flinched at hearing the girls. Kaia's were particularly painful.

Panic-stricken, Pidge pressed a button. The screen flashed, revealing the current state of their situation. Bands of darkness squeezed Voltron's arms and legs, while a larger one coated his head. Pidge tried pressing more buttons, which Anila recognized as those that controlled weapons, but nothing happened. Overtaken by shadow, they were as helpless as a leaf caught in a storm. "No!" he cried, slamming his fist on the armrest in frustration. "What can we do?"

"Harmony is our best hope against this thing," Anila answered. She studied the band covering Voltron's head, taking note that it appeared to waver somewhat, as if held at bay. A faint glimmer of light emitting from beneath the shadow brought a sense of relief to Anila's heart. Harmony was awake, but her efforts at resisting the shadows would not last. Anila could tell how weak she was just by the intensity of her light. An idea came to mind, and she nodded. "I'm going to cut the darkness."

"What?" Pidge gasped. "How? Isn't it transparent?"

"If they were, they wouldn't be holding us like this," she replied. "See how they're solid? I know a technique that allows me to spin wind so fast it actually takes on the trait of a sword. Gaaledin calls it razor wind," she explained, walking toward the middle of the room. She gestured to the opening. Pidge understood and pressed a button. Anila breathed in deep, then lifted herself off the ground. She drifted higher, saying, "As soon as I cut it tell Harmony. She'll know what to do from there."

"What about you? I can't just let you do this alone!" Pidge cried, jumping up from his chair.

Anila smiled, saying, "Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it," and flew off. Pidge's voice calling her name followed her, but she didn't have time to focus on his worry. Right now she found herself soaring between two behemoth warriors, and knew that in order to carry out her plan, she had to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

Ducking behind Green Lion's body, Anila flew alongside it, taking in the condition of the others. Yellow Lion was almost completely wrapped in shadow, accounting for Kaia's reaction to its power. The upper part of Blue Lion trembled beneath the strength of a tentacle, but shadows dripped down for the head with terrifying speed. A quick glance at Red Lion revealed much of the same. Anila summoned more wind and propelled herself forward.

As she rose over Green Lion's body and skimmed along Voltron's chest, Anila became aware of the robeast driving its fists into Voltron's middle. Marks of abuse scored the surface, which looked both melted and whipped due to the attack, counterattack of fire and wind. Had Gaaledin been with her, she might have done something about the wind. But he wasn't, and she could not waste time in relieving just one area of pain.

Soon Anila reached the head. She drew in a few deep breaths, calling upon every ounce of power she had. Lifting her hands, she summoned wind and concentrated. Bands drawn from the wind blowing overhead mixed with what she already commanded, creating a spinning vortex. This she coaxed over her right arm. It wrapped around it, then fanned out like a single wing. Anila glanced at it, then the narrow section of shadow. She paused for only a moment, then, spiraling high into the air, she propelled herself into a steep dive.

Wind whined in her ears as she soared down, then screeched when she made impact. There was a dull, almost quiet pop, before a sudden explosion of pain registered in her mind. Gritting her teeth against the urge to cry out, Anila pressed on, driving her razor wind deeper into the shadow band. Sections snapped free like uprooted trees, wriggling in the air for a brief moment before fading. Soon she had sliced through the last of it and spun out of the way.

By the time she made it back to Green Lion, her vision had begun to blur. Only after she collapsed inside and landed on her right arm did she understand why. Darkness, the welcome kind, swallowed her up.

* * *

Harmony, nearly drenched in perspiration as she fought to keep the shadows at bay, felt herself weakening. Just as she prepared to collapse the darkness that filled the room was swallowed by light. Harmony drew it inside her, allowing it to restore her depleted power when she heard Pidge's voice.

"Anila used razor wind to cut the shadows but she's hurt and unconscious!" he babbled.

Harmony closed her eyes, thanking the elements for Anila's quick-thinking, before jumping to her feet. Keith leaned back in his chair, eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched as he fought against whatever the shadows had shown him. Harmony summoned light and held it over him, watching as the shadows retreated. After a moment he woke with a start, as if from the thrall of a terrible nightmare.

"Harmony," he gasped, looking slightly bewildered. "What happened?"

"Does Voltron have any other light-based attacks aside from the sword?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes. Electro-force cross and the eye beam attack." Suddenly Keith was thrown forward, while Harmony staggered. The robeast had started punching Voltron in the head. Keith grunted before saying, "Which one should I use?"

"It doesn't matter!" Harmony cried. "We need as much light as possible to get away!"

"Un-understood!" Keith managed before forcing himself to sit back. He pressed a button, then said to Harmony, "I'm using the eye beam attack. It's aimed right at the robeast's head!"

Harmony didn't have time to answer him, for her senses became aware of light. Drawing on her own power, she then added it to the eye beam. Unencumbered by the brilliance that ensued in the wake of the attack, Harmony was able to witness the robeast being thrown back. The shadow tentacles writhed in agony before fading. Somehow, Keith had enough awareness to command Voltron to sit up. The eye beam now on level with the robeast's chest, Harmony intensified its power, driving it straight into the heart.

Voices steadily streamed over the communications, each groggy from awakening but alert enough to comment on what was happening.

"It's starting to weaken!" Lance exclaimed.

"Keep hitting it, Harmony!" Hunk encouraged.

Harmony exhausted the attack and released her hold. The robeast clutched its head, its upper body twisting wildly. Tentacles sprang forward from the fractured center, only to shrivel into nothing. The elemental presence on each body part began to fluctuate. But it was the shining orb of darkness floating in its chest cavity that snared Harmony's attention.

"That's it! The item Lady Alir'ishaa told us about!" she gasped.

"Run it through with the Blazing Sword!" Sven cried.

"First we're going to separate it from the ability to use the other elements," Keith said, then pushed on the handles. Voltron darted forward, sending the robeast skyward with an uppercut. As it went airborne Green Lion kept it there with of a blast of wind, and kept doing so for each strike. The robeast wailed in outrage and pain as sections of its body fell away, notably its left leg. Soon it vanished altogether. Voltron then sliced off the right arm, which landed in what was left of its right leg and disintegrated in a cloud of steam. By the time Harmony noticed stars in the sky all that remained of the robeast was a torso and left arm.

Voltron and his enemy now floated above Arus. The sun filled the room with brilliant light, which Harmony automatically drew on. Fully restored, she was able to create a barrier of light around each Lion head to protect her friends. Of them all, only she could function so far beyond the ground.

Once that was done she turned her sights on the sword. Light surrounded it until its surface flashed with power. Keith adjusted it accordingly, then thrust it forward. The edge pierced the orb, shattering it. Arcs of darkness flared out from the center, matching the writhing of the robeast. Voltron swiped at it two more times before leaping back. Time seemed to still, as if it had no desire to release the robeast from its pain. A heartbeat later it exploded in a vast array of color.

Cheers resonated throughout. Keith turned to Harmony, a slightly disbelieving smile on his face. She threw herself in his arms, laughing and sobbing at their victory. When she heard a chorus of whistles she pulled away, laughing anew at the sight that greeted her. Pidge was grinning ear to ear. Anila stood beside him holding her right arm gingerly, her face appearing drawn. Nonetheless rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you had your sights set on Hunk," she teased, her voice groggy.

"Heroism deserves every opportunity for gratitude," Harmony retorted briskly. She glanced over at Keith and smiled. "Doesn't it?"

"Well…" he said, looking vastly uncomfortable. Harmony giggled.

"Wait, what's this about heroism? If that's true then I'm due for some gratitude!" Lance chimed in, sounding indignant. His image appeared on the screen, halving the sight inside Green Lion. Erifaame, perched on his shoulder, brazenly pressed his beak against Lance's mouth. Lance's eyes bugged out of his skull, and he quickly wrenched away from the fire avatar. Vesta made an attempt at scolding Erifaame, but failed due to laughing fits.

"Yuck!" Lance protested, wiping his mouth. He made a grab for Erifaame, only to miss him. "You're lucky you're on our side!" Erifaame, now sitting upon Vesta's shoulder, tossed his head indifferently.

A new face appeared on the screen, directly above Lance and Vesta. Hunk leaned forward, scowling at Keith. Kaia held her forehead, as if she were exasperated. Thraaeohg sniffed the air curiously. "I heard her scream a lot. Don't let me find out you let her get hurt!"

Harmony exchanged glances with Keith, who coughed behind his hand. As she discreetly hid her bruise Keith answered, "The robeast was responsible for a lot of it. I think we all got our fair share of wounds."

"I'm all right, Hunk. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to help defeat the robeast," Harmony explained. His sour expression immediately softened, and he nodded to her words. But he still sent Keith a dubious glance.

"Hey, we haven't heard from Sven yet!" Pidge announced. He pressed some buttons and looked up, apparently at his own screen. When his eyes widened and mouth dropped open, Harmony had a good idea of what he saw.

Anila, as was her nature, raised an intrigued eyebrow. "It looks as if heroism is receiving its just rewards sooner rather than later." She reached over and touched the same button Pidge had pressed. "Maybe we should let them be and head back."

"I second that!" Lance agreed. Pidge and Hunk also voiced their wish to return.

Harmony stood, letting Keith sit up. Taking hold of the handles, he remarked, "We'll just have to assume Sven is in agreement. Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

Tirisekaal, standing before the large window that allowed the others to look into the room, nodded to Anila's wink before her image faded. Then, turning round, he glanced at what was happening behind the seat. It had been the culmination of all they endured while participating in this battle. Tirisekaal closed his eyes, recalling those events with a deep sigh. Though he was glad it was over, his present feeling did nothing to change the fear that threatened him a short while ago…

* * *

He had been aware of Azura's terror-filled whimpers even through his own agony. Trapped within the heart of the water beast, he railed at his inability to soothe her. What could the shadows be showing her, he wondered? Abrupt separation from those she loved? A world without water? Death? Tirisekaal did not know. All he did know was that it upset him.

Driving past his pain (and own fears of being torn from Azura's side) Tirisekaal regained himself. Managing to gather both his consciousness and physical body in one fell swoop, Tirisekaal opened his eyes to behold Azura laying on the floor. Shadows danced all around her, gleefully stretching out thin, wispy arms to torment her more. Tirisekaal prepared to move, only to be held at bay by a shadow coiled around his legs. Snarling his frustration, he tried to shake it off. It held fast, its icy grip seeping through his skin. Tirisekaal sensed its growing awareness of his fear for Azura and began showing him images of her death. _Die, she will die!_ it whispered gleefully. _You are helpless!_

Tirisekaal growled in outrage before making another attempt to reach Azura's side. He extended his hand, wanting, needing to touch her. A strong, decidedly masculine hand clamped onto his, stilling Tirisekaal's breathing. It took him a moment to realize it was Sven. The other's eyes shone with intensity, revealing that he, too, was fighting the shadow's influence. But his determination to reach Azura was stronger than Tirisekaal's own. This fact made him hate and admire Sven at the same time.

"Hold on," Sven ordered before tugging. Tirisekaal felt himself pulling free from the shadows, and did not understand how. He was twice Sven's size; besides, no water elemental benefited from enhanced strength.

Soon Tirisekaal had escaped the clutches of the shadows. As he crawled closer to Sven he noticed the circle of light in his hand. "What is that?" he asked.

"Flashlight," Sven answered, shining it for the shadows. They drew back in an angry cloud. "I knocked mine loose from its compartment and it switched on. When I saw the shadows didn't like it I kept it close."

Tirisekaal nodded. "Azura," he gasped, looking toward her. Sven handed Tirisekaal the flashlight, then slipped his arms beneath her body. Drawing her toward him, he brushed her hair away from her brow. She suddenly arched in his arms, then fell slack. When her eyes opened and fixed on him, tears spilled down her cheeks. Sven held her to him, relief on his face. Tirisekaal waited, partly out of respect, partly out of envy, until Sven pulled away.

Azura turned her head. Her eyes lit up at seeing him. "Tirisekaal, you're all right," she said, reaching for his hand. As he claimed hers she smiled through her tears. "I felt your pain, and I was so worried…"

"I can endure," he assured her.

Azura smiled again, then sat up. Sven kept an arm about her shoulder, which she appeared grateful for. After glancing around worry returned to her eyes. "What happened? The last thing I remember is being attacked."

"It seems that the robeast harnessed the power of shadows while in the glen," Tirisekaal said, rising to his feet. He swept the flashlight across the room, chasing shadows away. "Right now it has us pinned." Sounds of suffering drifted into the air, snaring his empathy and making him wince. He sensed Azura's sympathetic pain as well. "If we don't escape from its clutches soon we will be lost to madness."

"What if I dampen everyone's fears and redirect them to myself? That should allow them to recover," Azura suggested.

"No," Sven and Tirisekaal said at once. Tirisekaal glanced at Sven, wondering how he knew just how dangerous the technique was. She drew herself up, as if about to protest, when Sven shook his head. "You've barely recovered from what we saw during the fire. I can feel it." He took her hand and held it, very gently. "I know you want to help, but there has to be another way."

There was, and Tirisekaal knew of it. It involved him doing what Azura suggested, only totally separate from her. He'd have to drain the resources of the water Lion to combat the fear, but then he'd render himself and Sven's creature useless. The battle was not over yet.

The room suddenly brightening drew everyone's attention. Tirisekaal looked over, seeing the shadow tentacles retract. They trembled in obvious pain, then vanished. Sven quickly assumed his seat, replaced the helmet Tirisekaal just noticed he was not wearing and leaned forward.

Tirisekaal aided Azura to her feet, following her as she went to Sven's side. "What's making it do that?" she asked.

"Over there," Sven said, pointing. A condensed beam of light drove itself into the robeast's face. It dropped back, releasing pained roars. "Something must have broken through the shadows."

"Harmony," Azura said, looking at Tirisekaal.

"She is the only one who can," he agreed with a nod. The room shifted, causing he and Azura to sway. Tirisekaal sensed that Voltron had stood due to how the scene in the window abruptly changed. He watched, amazed, as the light affected the robeast's control over its body. It gradually began to fall apart. The other pilots cheered Harmony on.

When a dark orb appeared in its chest they heard Harmony's exclamation of, "That's it! The item Lady Alir'ishaa told us about!"

"Run it through with the Blazing Sword!" Sven cried. Keith answered, but Tirisekaal did not hear what he said. He was in full agreement with Sven: better to end it now before the robeast recovered.

Voltron charged the robeast, swatting it into the air first with a punch before keeping it there courtesy of well-executed wind bursts generated by Green Lion. When the sky began darkening, allowing stars to be seen, Tirisekaal was gripped by fear. Azura felt it too, for she squeezed Sven's shoulder. "Sven…I can't sense water anywhere!"

"Hold onto Tirisekaal," he urged. Tirisekaal again wondered how Sven knew of such things before pulling Azura into his arms. Drawing on the power inside, he allowed it to envelop he and Azura like a protective cloak. She huddled close, having to extend her arm to keep hold of Sven. Tirisekaal considered including Sven when light flooded the room. He and Azura cried out, their sensitivity to it almost as low as a shadow person's. But he was able to sense Harmony's touch within it, and sent heartfelt thanks to her. What a fine Lady of Light she would make…

For a time he was aware of nothing but muffled sounds. He could sense whenever Voltron moved, but as to what he was doing he did not know. The light had forced him to direct all his strength in tolerating its presence.

Silence echoed. Tirisekaal had a vague feeling that time had slowed.

Time resumed its normal pace at the sound of cheering. Realizing that the battle was over, Tirisekaal opened his eyes and looked at Sven. He leaned back in the chair, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling as he exhaled. Then, slowly, he glanced over at Azura. She sobbed his name and pulled free. Tirisekaal let her go, watching as Sven rose from his chair, removed his helmet and let it drop to the floor just as Azura threw herself into his arms. They embraced for some moments, their combined relief at being alive flooding Tirisekaal's senses. When the relief turned into passion demanding release, Tirisekaal averted his gaze before Azura drew Sven's face to hers. He listened to the banter taking place between the others when Pidge's voice cut above the rest.

"Hey! We haven't heard from Sven yet!"

The screen came to life, and Tirisekaal glanced up in time to see Pidge's embarrassment. Tirisekaal moved in his line of sight, not wishing this moment to be interrupted. Azura's happiness was paramount to him, after all. Anila, wise to this, smiled, remarked on letting them be, then suggested they return. The others agreed, yet just before the screen darkened Anila sent a conniving wink Tirisekaal's way. She vanished soon after.

* * *

Tirisekaal's thoughts returned to the present as he glanced back at Azura. She sat across Sven's lap, her head leaning against his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other managing to maneuver the Lion. Both looked utterly content. Smiling again, Tirisekaal resumed staring at the screen. Beautiful terrain flew past, the images of lakes shining in the sunlight making him long to be underwater.

But as they drew closer to the castle, his brow furrowed at the evil presence he sensed. Locating it, he frowned. It was on the move.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Pidge's voice, amusement and curiosity mixed in it.

"Yes," Anila seconded. "Seems that she has an orb too. Gaaledin, do you fancy a flight?" The hawk crowed a response, and Anila laughed.

Moments later Gaaledin soared past the screen, descending for the section of forest Haggar hid in. Her reaction to Gaaledin was quite comical: first she jumped, then thrust her staff forward. The blue energy missed Gaaledin easily. Angling his body down, he slashed at her face with his talons. As she reached up to bat him away, he sent a gust of wind that knocked the orb from her grasp. This Gaaledin snatched, ascending so fast Haggar had no time to react. Furious, she made ready to shoot him down when Voltron landed a short distance away. Gaaledin dropped the orb onto the ground, which Yellow Lion stomped on. Unlike the robeast, this orb met its demise in a quiet, almost boring manner.

"Blast!" Haggar shrieked, her face twisting in annoyance. When Voltron took another step she vanished from sight. A few moments later a strange red and black craft soared away, speeding into the air as if powered by wind. Though he was glad her threat had been removed, Tirisekaal still regretted not having seen her suffer more.

"So much for Haggar's new powers, huh?" Lance remarked.

"Just let her try and come back. We'll show her who's strongest, won't we?" Hunk proclaimed.

"Yeah- _all_ of us," Pidge added.

More commentary sounded, which Tirisekaal ignored in favor of glancing at Azura. She was chuckling, while Sven wore a small smile. Strengthened by their love, and relieved at their victory, it seemed as if they wouldn't be saying goodbye soon. For in this moment time had ceased, allowing only their happiness to exist.

Tirisekaal realized, with some astonishment, that he would not have it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Remembrance**

_Castle of Lions, later that evening…_

"Oh, Anila, please?" Vesta asked sweetly. She stood holding a long box adorned with a white ribbon. A maid had delivered it to the medical room a short time ago, then went to wait by the entrance.

Anila, seated on the bed with her legs folded, her right arm in the special armor Vesta heard the healers term 'cast', scowled. "Absolutely not. While I appreciate Princess Allura's generosity, I'm not going to wear a dress. Besides," she said, touching her arm, "I'd look horrible in it because of this."

"No, you won't," Vesta said, smiling and propping the box on the bed. Anila scooted away from it, as if it would suddenly come alive and attack her. Vesta removed the lid, parted the white tissue paper and reached inside. The dress, gold in color, its sleeves full and long, shimmered as Vesta held it up. Anila found herself enchanted by the color, which Vesta, no doubt, had counted on. She smirked at the girl, but the fire child only smiled innocently. "The sleeves will cover your arm. Everyone knows that it's hurt so they'll be careful," Vesta went on, determined to win Anila over. After a moment she added, "They're calling your injury a mark of honor."

This intrigued Anila, and brought a smile, unbidden, to her lips. She stared at the dress, then reached out to touch the gems embroidered along the sleeves. They shone brightly in the overhead light. "Well…"

"You'll do it? She'll be so happy!" Vesta interrupted gleefully. She draped the dress over the bed and signaled the maid. As the girl approached Vesta remarked, almost as an afterthought, "I wonder how Kaia's doing. She agreed to wear a dress too."

"Did she now?" Anila said, smiling. Sliding off the bed, she started removing her upper armbands. "I don't want to miss _that_."

Vesta stepped aside as the maid set to work. She folded her hands behind her back, her eyes shining. "Oh, you won't."

* * *

Princess Allura surveyed the arrangements with an approving smile. Her people had truly outdone themselves. Long tables had been set up on a section of grass near the castle, with the lake sparkling in the distance. Torches erected throughout the area cast everyone in a subtle orange glow, giving them an unearthly appearance. A small band of musicians strummed melodic tunes that inspired a few couples to take to the makeshift dance floor located on a rise just beyond the tables. This time, her cooks had aided Vesta in food preparation, the result even more fantastic than the earlier banquet.

Villagers, having heard of Voltron's victory, steadily streamed into the castle all during preparations; as of now they stood clustered together, conversing with neighbors while sipping drinks and nibbling on tiny sandwiches. She recognized where many were from due to attire, and was disheartened to learn that the people living in the neighboring village remained in hiding. Allura planned to visit it personally, and with plenty of food. It was important she reassure her subjects, especially after today's victory.

"Everything is in readiness, Princess," Coran said, approaching her and nodding. She returned it, taking note he wore his finest dress shirt and pants. Even his brown long coat sparkled like new. "When did you want to start dinner?"

"When our guests of honor arrive," she replied, smiling and waving at spotting Lance, Pidge and Keith. The latter two looked quite at ease wearing the new clothing she had sent them, but Lance tugged at the collar of the dress shirt, his expression anything but comfortable. Excusing herself, she glided over to the three.

"Evening, Princess," Keith said formally, nodding his head. The black uniform really suited him. At realizing she was staring, she managed a smile and turned to the others. Pidge gave her a gallant bow, one that made her chuckle and Lance sigh in exasperation. Glancing over at him, she smiled and requested that he accompany her to fetch a drink. He paused, as if uncertain of what she said, before silencing Pidge's snickers with a glare and agreeing.

They strolled away from the others, passing through the lanes the rest of the guests created before reaching a table. One of the guards, having almost gleefully accepted the task Allura had asked of him, served drinks ladled from within the large bowl. After Allura signaled for one she glanced at her companion. He continued to fuss with his collar.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's this monkey suit," Lance grumbled. "I feel like a fool."

"I think it looks handsome on you," stated a cheery voice from behind them. Allura turned and greeted Harmony with a smile. She was dressed in a white dress with gold accents, her hair swept up into an attractive style atop her head. Gems sparkled at her ears and throat, competing with the rings on her fingers. Lance, for his part, just stared. Allura accepted her drink and sipped at it, watching their interaction and smiling.

"In fact," Harmony continued, sliding her arm within Lance's, an action that turned his cheeks red, "I'm going to dance with you first. May we be excused, Princess?"

"Certainly," she said with a nod. Harmony sent her a conspiratorial wink, then walked off. Lance half ran, half stumbled after her. Glad that Harmony would put Lance at ease, she turned to observe the other guests.

Hunk had arrived, strolling like a king with Kaia on his arm. He looked comical with his chin thrust so high it was difficult not to laugh. Kaia, too, seemed to have trouble keeping a straight face. Thraaeohg, having been at the celebration for some time, also spotted their arrival and hurried to join them. Kaia extended a hand, her fingers brushing across the green bow tied around his neck. Smaller ones adorned his antlers, their uneven distribution indicating the children had been responsible. They had clustered around him from the moment of his arrival, giving him treats and talking with him like he was one of them.

They approached her and took their bows, even Thraaeohg. Allura managed to contain her laughter at how exaggerated Hunk's motions were. Kaia, splendid in a white blouse adorned with a dark green insert laced along the sides, dark brown trousers and her hair worn in loose ringlets, gave Allura a pleasant smile. "It's thoughtful of you to hold this celebration outdoors."

"We have much to give thanks for in regards to the elements," she replied sincerely. "You all fought so bravely. I only wish I could have been of more help."

"One does not need to lift a weapon to be brave," Kaia said, exchanging glances with Hunk. Shared knowledge shone in his eyes. Allura recalled hearing about their swiftness in the rescue of the flooded village.

Hunk, keeping up with his role of gentleman escort, fetched a drink for Kaia. She accepted it and smiled, then nodded. As he dashed toward the dance floor, Kaia went on with, "You are a symbol for your people. When they see you, it's inspirational. The same happens whenever our people see Harmony."

Allura thought about the smiles she received as she met with the villagers, and the words of praise they said to her. At realizing she would do anything to ensure their happiness, the princess saw that Kaia was right. "You would make an excellent leader yourself," she complimented.

Kaia smiled a little, Allura able to understand that the remark embarrassed her. "I do what I must, Princess," she said, tilting her head in thanks.

At this time Vesta arrived, Erifaame settled upon her shoulder. Her red dress, though not as regal as some of the ones Allura suggested, suited Vesta perfectly. Its wide skirt flared around her calves, the loose, short sleeves mimicking it. She wore her hair down, framing her heart-shaped face appreciatively. Pidge seemed to manifest out of thin air, giving Vesta the same, overdone bow he had Allura. But unlike Allura, Vesta giggled before throwing her arms around him. Pidge's face turned as red as her gown.

Moments later Anila appeared. Allura was pleased to see the girl in the golden dress; however, when her eyes found Kaia, and a look of pure shock settled in them, Allura suddenly remembered Vesta telling her how much Anila disliked dressing up. This much was evident when Anila shot Vesta a heated glare. Kaia chuckled and remarked upon enjoying Vesta's mischievous streak. Anila just scowled.

After Gaaledin descended upon her bared shoulder, a pair of golden bells attached to his legs, Tirisekaal arrived. Allura, who had believed him unfairly hostile toward Sven, was pleasantly surprised to see him step aside to allow Sven passage. Though he wore the same uniform as his teammates, somehow he looked even more dashing than Keith. Perhaps it was because of the smile in his eyes as he strolled alongside Azura.

Exquisite was the only way to describe her in the silver and blue, thin-strapped dress that altered between shades as she walked. Her long hair, pulled back in a tail braided into three sections with pearls woven into them, swayed gently at her back. Tirisekaal shadowed them as they went to mingle with the crowd, his blue shirt shining the same as Azura's gown.

"Totally immersed in their own world," Kaia commented softly, watching the couple stroll past. Allura smiled, about to agree when Kaia sighed. "I only wish they didn't have to say goodbye."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," Allura said, not wanting to dampen Sven and Azura's happiness any more than Kaia. "I am going to visit the nearby village tomorrow. I think they would like to meet you."

"I regret that we cannot stay longer," Kaia sighed, her eyes turning sorrowful. "Even though the sacred glen is free from danger, our parents are no doubt concerned for us."

Allura nodded, her heart aching a little at the memory of her mother and father, both victims of Zarkon's first attack. "I understand." She paused for a moment, her gaze traveling to the sight of Lance spinning Harmony on the dance floor, and Hunk's anxious fidgeting as he waited his turn. "I will miss all of you."

"We will too, but we will never forget you, or our time here," Kaia said. When Allura glanced at her, a smile touched her lips as Kaia lifted her glass. "To the future of your world."

"And to the safety of yours," Allura finished, touching her glass to Kaia's. Both drank, then turned, as one, to enjoy the night's festivities.

* * *

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you," Pidge said. Vesta, seated beside him, turned her attention away from rubbing Erifaame's belly. The fire avatar was stretched out on his back, hind legs and plumed tail draped over the edge of Vesta's empty bowl. His left wing pushed against a wine flute.

"What is it?"

Pidge rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the right words. "Well, it happened after the robeast took your power," he began. Though a brief flash of pain appeared in her eyes, she nodded that he continue. "I was sitting in the medical room with you when I saw something. It looked like a big red bird, but then I saw a girl."

"Ah," Vesta said, smiling. "That was Ember and Ezaalryphe."

"Who?" Pidge asked, blinking in confusion.

"The original fire tamer and her avatar," Erifaame supplied. He rolled over onto his side, Vesta quick to steady the wine flute he nearly knocked over. "Or, to be more precise, Vesta's older sister and avatar. Unfortunately, Ember and Ezaalryphe died three years ago. In the wake of their deaths, Fire selected Vesta to be fire tamer. Immediately after I was born, having inherited parts of Ezaalryphe's appearance and his power. We have been together ever since."

Pidge, saddened by Vesta's loss, looked over at her with words of comfort on the tip of his tongue. But she did not appear sad. In fact, she seemed happy. Confused, he still felt the need to say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Vesta replied. "Ember always looks out for me, so I don't think of her as dead. She gives me strength when I feel weak, and encourages me to try harder." The smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat. "I'm so glad you could see her. She usually only appears before those she accepts as friends."

"And so she should," Erifaame declared, walking over to Pidge. He touched his hand with his small, clawed one. "I shall miss you, friend Pidge. Fire will remember your name for years to come."

"So will I," Vesta seconded sincerely. The next thing Pidge knew was the feel of her arm sliding across his shoulders, then her lips pressing against his cheek. This resulted in a delighted exclamation that not only managed to drown out the sounds of the celebration, but also sent his chair backwards. As he lay there, feet in the air, Vesta's smiling face swam into view. A sense of elation surged in his heart. He'd never forget _her_, either.

* * *

Harmony, laughing and breathless from the enthusiastic way Hunk danced- something Lance had referred to as a 'bull in a china shop'- gave him a thankful hug, made a face at Lance, before seeking Anila. The wind child had chosen a seat at the far end of the table across the way, and had not moved since. When she approached her, Anila's expression soured. It was only emphasized due to the extreme, slicked-back hairstyle she wore.

"Oh, stop sulking," she chided. Reaching for a glass of water from a passing servant, she offered it to Anila.

"I hope that's wine," Anila remarked.

Harmony shook her head. "The healers said you weren't supposed to drink wine. Something about it having an effect on the special medicine they gave you."

"If they're talking about that concoction tasting like stagnant water, then I'd prefer risking the after effects of drinking too much wine," she retorted. Harmony thrust it forward, her lips pursed. Anila eventually accepted the glass and drank.

"You're not going to just sit here all night, are you? Even Gaaledin is enjoying himself," Harmony pointed out. As of now the hawk perched on the back of an unoccupied chair, his head tilted as he watched the four space mice peer around a covered plate. A piece of meat lay within easy reach, but every time one attempted to they were shooed by a maid. Gaaledin flapped his wings for attention. The maid turned and smiled, then, after casting a quick glance around, reached under the plate to retrieve a piece of meat. As she turned to toss it to Gaaledin, the mice claimed the abandoned piece and scurried away. The last one squeaked its appreciation at Gaaledin; the hawk's eye slid closed, almost in a wink. Harmony just smiled.

"I don't like walking around in this dress. It catches on to everything," Anila complained. "But there is one benefit to just sitting here."

"What could that be?" Harmony asked, skeptical.

"The things I'm seeing are too interesting to turn away from," she answered, leaning forward. She grinned and pointed toward where Kaia stood talking with Princess Allura and Coran. "She doesn't know it, but that guard has been watching her all night."

"Who?" Harmony asked, looking around. It wasn't difficult to spot the guard in question. Though his current post demanded he refill the plates servants carried with either glasses or sandwiches, he seemed much more inclined in observing Kaia. Harmony instantly recognized him as one of the guards who had stood watch over them that first night.

When she said so Anila chuckled. "He's taken an obvious liking to her. A shame he's too shy to confront her," she remarked. The young man suddenly blanched when Kaia requested a refill on her wine. He accepted her glass, but his hand shook so much as he tilted the bottle most of it splashed onto the table. Kaia did not seem to notice. She smiled her thanks, then took her leave. The guard stared after her before shaking his head.

"I don't know how Kaia didn't realize his attraction to her," Anila sighed.

"Maybe Kaia's unsure of how to approach _him_," Harmony reasoned with a smile. "But tonight she'll find the courage. She won't have any choice!" Anila glanced up, one brow raised. Harmony giggled before leaning close and whispering to her.

"I will say this," Anila commented when Harmony had finished. "Vesta's mischievous streak comes from long association with _you_."

* * *

After Princess Allura had encouraged everyone to take their seats, she lifted her glass to toast to victory. Glasses were hoisted, words related to Voltron's victory and the new alliance with the girls sounded, then wine was consumed. Dinner had begun.

Tirisekaal did not partake in the meal. The battle had depleted his power, sending him to the lake to recover. Once he had regained his strength he drifted far from the castle in search of food. The large fish he had eaten sustaining him rather nicely, Tirisekaal allowed himself to relax long enough to observe everyone. His empathy was alive with their joy and relief, two emotions he did not mind being overwhelmed by. It became all the sweeter when he glanced to where Azura sat beside Sven. They had been nearly inseparable since their return. No one begrudged them this little bit of happiness, which pleased Tirisekaal. It would make their eventual departure acceptable.

Once the main course had been finished, and servants made rounds refilling glasses, the musicians began playing a merry tune. Harmony immediately rose to her feet and tugged on the arm of her neighbor, who happened to be the Voltron Force commander. A look of surprise crossed his features, but Harmony's insistence, combined with the teasing remarks sent Keith's way, brought him to his feet. As she dragged him away others followed her lead.

Vesta giggled with delight and nodded to Hunk's request. When Pidge sulked Vesta leaned over and whispered to him. The sulk transformed into a smile that remained long after Vesta departed on Hunk's arm. Kaia's face mirrored Keith's when a guard gave her a little bow. Tirisekaal noted Harmony's happy smile and sensed she had a hand in this arrangement.

Lance glanced over at Anila, then, almost reluctantly, approached her. Her brows shot up at his words; instead of agreeing she presented him with a wine glass. Lance grinned and accepted it before taking a seat. He appeared at ease, until Gaaledin descended upon him from on high. Lance flinched as the hawk landed on his shoulder, where he proceeded to make a nuisance of himself investigating the contents of Lance's glass. Anila's eyes flashed with amusement.

"Tirisekaal?" spoke a softly feminine voice. When he looked over he found Princess Allura standing there. She smiled a little at him, her blue eyes shining with kindness. "Would you like to dance?"

For a moment he simply stared at her. Though he had learned to adopt many mortal customs, dancing was something he had limited exposure to. Just as he prepared to decline, for he knew she held a position of importance and did not wish to embarrass her in front of her guests, he sensed Azura's eyes on him. She smiled warmly at him. _Please, Tirisekaal_, she sent along their bond. _It would be disrespectful to refuse her. She also feels some regret for her original impression of you._

_My behavior was rather…deplorable,_ he admitted to her, glancing over at Sven. As if knowing what they spoke of, Sven's eyes softened and he nodded. Tirisekaal, not for the first time, sensed a kinship between them.

"Yes, I will dance with you," he replied, bowing his head to the princess. She smiled in delight, then accepted his hand before allowing him to lead her away. By the time they reached the dance floor, and Tirisekaal placed his arm across the princess' slender shoulders, he noticed Sven and Azura coming to join them. Smiles were distributed all around, then, as the music changed to a slower tune, they began to dance.

* * *

_The following day…_

Morning brought with it a group of servants dispatched to finish cleaning up from the celebration last night. Among them were Keith and Kaia. Keith, never one to sleep too long, had emerged from his room to find Kaia in the corridor. She was fully dressed, complete with sword at her hip. But it was the anticipation he saw in her eyes that indicated she was yearning for something to do. So when he suggested she accompany him to help the servants, her reply had been an enthusiastic 'yes'.

Once he had stacked the last chair and signaled the guard to cart it away, Keith turned to Kaia. She had just finished making her rounds of the lawn with Thraaeohg in tow; wherever they stepped, the trampled grass returned to life. This small demonstration of her amazing power made him wish the task of freeing Arus were as simple as walking.

"There earth is resilient here," Kaia said, though Keith wasn't sure if it was directed at him or herself. "It's the same in Caeher."

"You'll be returning home today?" Keith questioned, though he already knew the answer. He realized that part of his wish to wake early had a lot to do with seeing the girls off. They were more than allies now. They were teammates. Because of this, he would miss them greatly.

"We've been away from Caeher too long," Kaia replied. When she glanced over at him a smile touched her lips. "You're a fine man, Keith. It's been an honor knowing and working alongside you."

The compliment surprised him, yet before he could muster a reply Kaia's gaze went to the front gates. Keith also turned, seeing the rest of their friends arrive. Pidge rubbed at his eyes and yawned, an action mirrored by Lance and Hunk. Keith recalled that they had retreated to the lounge with Vesta, Harmony and Anila to talk. The girls looked just as sleepy, save Harmony. She seemed more vigorous than ever, chatting amiably with Erifaame and Gaaledin. Tirisekaal walked a little ways behind them, followed by Sven and Azura. While the others appeared exhausted, they wore looks of absolute peace.

Everyone gathered around Keith and Kaia, the individual conversations taking place coming to a slow halt. Keith understood the silence acted as a cover for what everyone had accepted yet no one wanted to discuss. Deciding to postpone this sensitive topic, Keith looked to Lance. "Is the princess awake?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice drowsy as he spoke through a yawn. "She and some of her maids were loading food into a wagon. I think she wants to go to that village today."

"We'll be going with her," Hunk stated. "She needs all of us to help tell everyone they're safe now."

"Just what I was thinking," Keith said with a nod. Knowing he could no longer ignore the inevitable, he asked, softly, "Did she not want to see you off?"

"We said our goodbyes last night," Harmony replied. The girls' expressions revealed the truth of this statement. Keith bowed his head, then looked to Kaia. She divided her gaze among her friends, Keith able to see the emotion she tried to suppress flashing in her eyes. But she held her head high as she signaled to Harmony. She turned to Lance and reached for his hands. They spoke in soft whispers, Lance giving a partial smile to whatever she said. When she looked to Hunk he captured her in a fierce hug, tears running down his cheeks. After a moment she drew back, soothing him with endearing words. He nodded, sniffing loudly, before stepping away.

Vesta gave Pidge a long, tight hug, then joined her friends. Erifaame also bid Pidge farewell, as well as Lance. This time, Lance did not scowl when Erifaame smothered him with affection. Anila, her topaz eyes shining with unshed tears, nodded to everyone. Gaaledin gave a soft, mournful cry. As she and Vesta gathered closer to Harmony, Kaia looked to Azura.

"Wait, Kaia," said Tirisekaal, stepping forward. "A moment for them, if you will."

Kaia's eyes softened with sympathetic understanding, and she nodded slowly. Keith, also conscientious of Sven, gestured that his team give them space. Sven sent Keith an appreciative glance before looping his arm around Azura's waist and guiding her back inside. Tirisekaal assumed a stance in the doorway, folded his arms, and stared ahead. There was nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

Azura had thought herself prepared to say goodbye to Sven. But when she saw Hunk's tears, and felt his sorrow at being parted from Harmony, her strength left her. As of now she stood within Sven's arms, her face buried in his shirt. Memories of the night prior flashed in her mind, memories of warmth, passion, and utter contentment. It had carried over into the early morning hours, when they shared stories of their homes. Tears welled in her eyes. _Just a little more time,_ she thought, clinging to him. _I want to be able to look at him and smile when we leave…I don't want his last memory of me to be sad._

"It won't be," Sven murmured softly, his hands gliding across her hair with the gentlest of touches. One of the results of their coming together had been an enhancement of their bond; she was as aware of his thoughts as he was of hers. "You've given me something special, Azura. Something I am going to cherish for the rest of my life." His hand touched her chin, gently urged her to lift her face. She gazed into dark eyes shining with tenderness. "Your love will always bring me happiness. I don't know _how_ to be sad when I think of you."

Her eyes watered again, but not from sorrow. She was about to speak, but he placed his fingertip upon her lips. "There is something else I want to give you," he continued. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small, cream-colored seashell. As he pressed it into her palm, he smiled. "This washed onto shore after we spoke that day. I always kept it with me because of how it made me feel." His hand closed over hers, keeping the shell between them. Azura wondered if he realized that by touching it, he transferred exactly how he felt at this moment to the shell. His next words proved he did when he said, "Let it be a physical memento of our time together. That way, you won't be sad."

"Sven…" Azura whispered, touched by the heartfelt gift. Quick to follow his lead, she removed the silver ring he had returned to her last night. She placed it within his hand, then gently folded his fingers over it. He drew in a soft breath. The emotion that existed in the ring flashed in his eyes, particularly the serenity she experienced while in his arms. "I love you, Sven. Let this always remind you."

His answer was to draw her into his arms. She closed her eyes as he whispered, "I love you, Azura. I could never forget," before he covered her mouth with his. Azura held fast to him, wanting to remember exactly how his arms tightened around her body, and the tenderness in his kiss, for the rest of her life. There was just one more thing to do. She hesitated for only a moment, but Sven sent, _Do what you must._

Nodding, Azura then slowly, carefully, dismissed the bond between them. It vanished with no resistance, as if knowing that the memories were strong enough to supplant it. Azura drew away from Sven, taking a moment to gaze into his eyes. He smiled, one she returned, before reaching for his hand. Together, they walked out of the castle and into the morning sunlight. Tirisekaal met them first, dividing a concerned gaze between them.

"It's all right, Tirisekaal," Azura said softly. He relaxed, then stepped aside to let them pass. Everyone turned as they descended the stairs, various expressions coming to life in their eyes. She took a deep breath before announcing, "I'm ready to go home."

Harmony smiled warmly, then beckoned she and Tirisekaal over. Azura took a step; just before her hand slid free from Sven's, he gave it a tender squeeze. Tirisekaal's soon closed over her hand, as if wanting to maintain the warmth from her contact with Sven.

Once they had taken their places Harmony removed the necklace given to her by Lady Alir'ishaa. As she held it before her thin beams of light manifested. These beams arced to form a dome above them, creating an effect reminiscent of looking at the sky from beneath the ocean's surface.

"Farewell, Voltron Force. May the Light protect you all," Harmony called. The beams began to solidify, signaling their time was at hand. The others began waving and wishing them well, but Sven said nothing. His hand lifted, pressing the ring close to his heart. As the light intensified, and Tirisekaal closed his arms around her in a protective manner, Azura mirrored Sven's action. She laid her other hand against the dome wall, tears shining in her eyes.

Then he was gone.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Caeher, underwater city of Sohali, four years later…_

A soft smile played upon Azura's lips as she placed the letter on her vanity table. Good news from Ayseli: Harmony, having recently completed the Age of Ascension, was now ready to assume the responsibilities held by her mother, Lady Helena. The letter was an invite for the girls to take their oaths as the new members of the Council of Elements. Kaia, having been a full-fledged earth tamer for the past six months, no doubt already held a seat on Harmony's council. Last she heard, Vesta was next. Anila's progress had been slowed somewhat thanks to her continued reluctance to embrace mathematics.

And herself? Azura sighed, then folded the letter and carefully placed it within the watertight tube it had been delivered in. Just as she had been the last to meet her avatar, she would be the last to join Harmony's council. Unlike the other tamers, who underwent tests to prove their mastery of their element or knowledge, water tamers were required to have a chosen consort before they were officially accepted. This ensured the next generation's birth. For years Azura had expressed reluctance to choose from among the men her mother introduced her to. Though Lady Gwylan was generous almost to a fault when it came to her sensitive daughter, she had made it perfectly clear that Azura could wait no longer. And so, resigned to whatever fate had in store, Azura agreed to a match. But before she could promise herself to him, she had to let go of another.

Her vision blurred before she pulled open the drawer and retrieved the small chest constructed of mother-of-pearl. Lifting the lid, she scooped up the seashell and held it within her palm. Even now, the memory of the day Sven gave it to her was as clear to her as yesterday. She had maintained her hold on it during the journey, when they reappeared outside the sacred glen, and were ushered to their chambers to rest by a relieved Lady Helena. The days that followed were spent remembering as she waited for her mother to arrive.

But then she learned he died.

Before the girls departed Ayseli, Harmony asked them to return to the sacred glen with her. She intended to keep in touch with planet Arus. The benefits of shared knowledge, and their newfound friendships, could not simply be dismissed. Lady Alir'ishaa graced them with her presence, and, after hearing Harmony's argument, expressed her regret that it was too dangerous to maintain a doorway. But, she had said, she could show them what was happening on Arus. And so, as she spun an image into existence, the girls were shocked to find that they were watching a funeral procession.

Coran was in the lead, leaning heavily on his cane, his head bowed. Princess Allura trailed after him, her hands clutching a bouquet and tears streaming down her cheeks. Keith, Lance, Hunk and a guard acted as pallbearers, with Pidge bringing up the rear. Vesta, her voice a hushed whisper, remarked upon Sven's absence.

The four lowered the casket, then Keith slowly lifted the lid. When Azura witnessed Sven lying among white flowers it felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. Tears spilled from her eyes, her body trembled, but she found she could not react. She simply stared at him, at the all-too relaxed expression he wore, at his clasped hands. At the ring she had given him.

Somehow the sight of the ring brought everything into perspective, and she had collapsed. She barely remembered Harmony holding her close, or Vesta's subdued sobs, before darkness consumed her.

When sense returned she found herself in bed with Tirisekaal staring down at her. He took her hand and held it gently. "Your agony tore through me," he said, his usually crisp voice ragged. His pearl-colored eyes were haunted. "He'll be remembered with honor, Azura, I swear it…" he trailed off, too distraught to say more. Azura whimpered Sven's name before throwing herself into Tirisekaal's arms. That night, and for many nights afterward, she cried herself to sleep.

But, as with all things, time allowed the pain to lessen. Azura never forgot what Sven meant to her, and she often visited those memories he hoped would bring her happiness. She even enjoyed recounting their experiences on Arus. Not a day went by that she and her friends didn't miss the Voltron Force. Last she had seen Vesta, the fire tamer eagerly told of the mini shrine dedicated to them in her home city of Tovrea- with Pidge being the focal point, of course. Other similar shrines had popped up in Erimenthia and Kaia's home of Claybourne Manor. In Sohali, the alcove beside the Walkway to the Moon also featured a shrine. A larger one, complete with life-sized statues of all five plus Princess Allura, was situated in the entrance hall at Ayseli. It was said Harmony needled the sculptors for authenticity, and many attempts were discarded until they matched the images she showed them perfectly. It was also said she recounted their adventures to a scholar from Erimenthia, who wound up publishing it. Azura had just finished reading her copy when the messenger came in with the invite from Ayseli.

Sighing, her thoughts returned to the seashell, and the special, tender memories it carried. "Sometimes I wish I had been there when you died," Azura murmured to it. "But I think you would have preferred if I wasn't. You wanted to spare me from all the ugliness you could, and for that I am thankful." She paused, bringing the shell to her cheek. It felt cool against her skin. "I will always love you, Sven." Tears filled her eyes. "Always…"

"Lady Azura?" ventured a muffled voice beyond her door. "Your guest is here. Shall I send him in?"

"In a moment," she called, returning the seashell and closing the lid. After placing it back in the drawer she wiped away her tears, inspected her face for telltale signs of sorrow in the mirror, rose from her chair and turned. She then smoothed the folds from her pale blue dress and announced that she was ready.

The elongated, ivory handle turned to the left, then clicked as the door slowly opened. She glimpsed the stocky figure of the guard first, but as the door swung further open her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…

A tall, dark-haired young man stepped forward, dressed in a navy blue outfit with silver accents. He laid a hand over his heart and bowed at the waist. When he stood upright Azura's breath caught in her throat. His eyes, the shape of his face, the way his hair fell over his brow, the curve of his lips- it was like seeing a ghost. But when she gazed into his eyes, a familiar sense overcame her, one she would recognize anywhere. So enthralled by it, she did not see the guard take his leave.

Her guest took a single step forward. As he did, the connection between them intensified, like a thing alive. It acted as a lure for her, commanding her to walk well before she realized she now stood before him. Her arm lifted of its own accord, her hand coming to a rest over his heart in the traditional water people greeting. When he did the same, she noticed the silver ring around his finger. Its presence confirmed his identity, as impossible as it seemed.

Seeing what captured her attention, he glanced down at it. "It's strange," he said quietly. His voice still carried traces of his accent. "I've had this ring for as long as I can remember, and I've been able to see the images it carried." He lifted his gaze. "I kept seeing your face. I wanted to know who you were, and why your image existed in the ring. I've been looking for you all this time. Only now…" he paused, drawing in a deep breath. "Now that I'm standing here, I feel as if I've always known you. No," he amended, gaze softening. "As if I _remember _you." After a moment he appeared embarrassed, as if confessing that had been a closely-guarded secret. "Forgive me, Lady Azura. I did not mean to be rude."

"No," she assured him, smiling as she reached up to touch his cheek. Startled that she would invite intimate contact so soon, it quickly gave way for gratitude. He leaned into her touch, something Azura sensed was purely from memory. "For you see, I also remember you. Here," she said, drawing her hand away from his face and touching her heart. His gaze strayed to where her hand lay, then back to her. "I never forgot you, not for a moment. Sven," she added, watching for his reaction.

Saying his name seemed to set the concealed memories free, for the confused, embarrassed look he had adopted gradually changed. Soon the Sven she remembered was staring down at her. Disbelief was in his eyes and voice as he breathed, "Azura…? How?"

Azura laid her fingers upon his lips and shook her head. "No questions, Sven. Just hold me. I missed you so much," she murmured. He stared at her for a moment more, as if wondering if this were real or not, before his voice broke over her name and he drew her into his arms. A sob escaped her throat as she clung to him. Warmth rose up within her, bringing her back to the last time they had embraced like this. Then, it had been to give them something to hold onto in the wake of their separation.

Now, it served as the beginning of a new life, and new memories, for each.

* * *

Tirisekaal, standing outside Azura's closed- and locked- chamber door, smiled, then proceeded down the corridor. It had taken some effort, but eventually Water appealed to Tirisekaal's wishes. He thought nothing of the price bringing Sven to Caeher had cost him. Offering a piece of his life in order to restore Sven's soul and return him to Azura was the least he could do.

_Soon I will leave her in your care, Sven. I trust you will not disappoint me._


End file.
